Secrets of Blood
by Xennie.B
Summary: After their outing to the countryside Ianto's forced to go through some major changes. Physically, mentally and emotionally and only Jack can help him through them, cause the others can never find out.
1. Prologue

Title - Secrets of Blood - Prologue (Part 1 of ?)

Author - xennieb

Characters/Pairings – Jack/Ianto, Gwen, Tosh, Owen

Rating – M15 

Warnings - Blood, Language, Sexual References

Spoilers – Season one from Countryside to End of Days

Summary – After their outing to the countryside Ianto's forced to go through some major changes. Physically, mentally and emotionally and only Jack can help him through them, cause the others can never find out.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them the BBC does

Prologue

Jack looked up in surprise when he heard the cog door roll open. After the mess at the countryside, with the cannibals, he'd told the team to go home and stay there for the week to recover. He'd call them in if anything came up that he couldn't handle by himself.

So far it had been quiet, three days later and only one Weevil attack that he'd had to deal with. He knew he hadn't called anyone so who was it and what were they doing here.

Walking out into the main area there was no one there, he heard someone moving about on one of the landings and looked up to see Ianto setting up the coffee machine, dressed immaculately in one of his suits.

He should have guessed it would be Ianto, he needed a life outside of Torchwood, instead of burying his pains from Canary Warf and Lisa by working himself into exhaustion. But he and Jack were still on slightly shaking grounds and it wasn't like Jack could force him into talking about it or throw him out.

He made his way quietly to the coffee machine.

"You should be resting," Jack said gently trying not to make Ianto jump but failing none the less as Ianto jerked in fright and then winced at the pain that shot through his injuries from the movement.

"Ianto are you ok?" Jack asked gently resting his hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"I can't sleep. Can't stop feeling hungry no matter how much I eat. Thought it was all in my head from sitting around. Thought I should do something. I scrubbed my flat but it didn't help so I came here. Even making coffee's not helping me relax like it usually does…." Ianto said in a voice that sounded harsh and croaky. His sentences short and basic as if he was having trouble thinking clearly.

He finally turned around and Jack had a good look at him fear shooting though him at the sight of the man before him. He was so pale and weak looking, dark circles surrounded his eyes and somehow most of his bruises had vanished there were still yellow tinges where they had once been making him look more like a corpse than a living breathing human.

"Sir, I think they did something to me," Ianto whispered fear lacing his voice as he began to tremble slightly before collapsing.

Jack stepped forward quickly catching Ianto against his chest and lowering them both to the ground with Ianto still cradled in his arms.

Ianto clung weakly to Jack as they slipped to the floor but after a few minutes he gained a sudden strength and buried his nose in Jack's neck nuzzling his pulse point.

"Ianto?" Jack asked gently

"You smell good…" Ianto whispered back and Jack jumped slightly as he felt Ianto's tongue dart out to taste his skin.

"I'm so hungry," Ianto whispered and Jack froze as various pieces began to fall into place.

As gently as possible he pulled Ianto's face away from his neck and looked down at him.

"Ianto look at me," Jack ordered gently and Ianto's eyes slowly drifted open to meet Jack's, his pupils had shrunk to an unnaturally small size and his iris's now had a silver edge to them.

"Fuck!" Jack swore under his breath recognising signs he hadn't seen in years, but knew none the less.

"Ianto I can help but you need to trust me. Right now you're starving and that's blocking the changes you're body's taking on, you need to feed and it'll help with the pain. I can't stop what's happening but I can make it stop hurting long enough that I can get you some help ok," Jack said gently to the Welshman still cradled slightly in his arms.

Ianto nodded wearily.

"Ok close your eyes and no matter what happens don't freak out," Jack said softly.

Ianto nodded again as his face contorted in pain.

Leaning Ianto against the wall next to his coffee machine, Jack reached up onto the counter grabbing the small pair of scissor Ianto kept up there to open the coffee bean bags.

Glancing again at Ianto to make sure his eyes were still closed he opened the sissors right up. Pulling off his wrist strap he then grasped the sissors tightly and sliced them hard along his wrist.

The blood began to flow and Ianto shifted next to him as the metallic smell filled the air. Suddenly Ianto sat up, eyes still closed, he grabbed Jack's wrist and latched his mouth onto the wound sucking hard.

Jack had a few seconds to realise what was happening before pain wracked his body. He grit his teeth to stop from crying out as his blood was forced through his veins too quickly making his entire body burn.

Jack's vision began to swim as he lost more blood. He was likely to pass out soon and probably die shortly after that. He just hoped Ianto wouldn't freak out too much when he came out on his trance to find himself sitting next to his captain's dead body.

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

As the weird haze began to clear from Ianto's mind, he kept his eyes closed and let his other senses reign for a moment.

He was leaning up against something hard and cold, probably the wall.

He held something soft to his lips and he was drinking down the warm thick substance that he was sucking from it.

He no longer felt hunger or the pain he'd been living with for the past three days, which was a massive relief.

And there was a dull thump-thump that he found oddly soothing, he could feel it more that hear it and it seemed to be slowing down a little.

Letting his memories return he remembered barely making his way to the hub and running into Jack.

Getting Dizzy, Jack catching him, Jack telling him to trust him, and that it would all be ok, that he was going to help him.

So where was Jack? Ianto's foggy mind asked but he was too content to move right now.

Slowly the soothing thump-thump slowed to a stop and the warm liquid he was drinking down stopped coming.

Ianto's mind cleared as he sat up from where he'd ended up leaning over to drink as his source was dragged down by an unknown weight.

His eyes were still closed due to the sleepy feeling that now washed over him, he was fed and calm now he just wanted nothing more than to curl up somewhere dark and warm to sleep.

Licking his lips clean he wondered what it was he'd been drinking, the taste in his mouth was familiar somehow but he couldn't quiet place it. It was metallically almost like….Blood.

Ianto's eye flew open and landed on the pale still form of his boss slumped on the floor next to him.

His hand automatically flew to Jack's neck to check for a pulse but there wasn't one.

Jack was dead.

Looking down he saw Jack's wrist resting in his lap. He could see the gash there and a faint line where his mouth had been latched around the wound.

Bile rose in the back of Ianto's throat as his mind registered what that meant.

Had he really been drinking Jack's blood!

He quickly pushed Jack's wrist off his lap and scrambled away from the body.

Pulling his knees up to his chest he rocked back and forward staring at Jack's body.

There was no mistaking the fact that Jack was dead, he had no pulse, he was pale, his wrist had been cold in Ianto's hands and there was no movement of his chest to suggest he was drawing in any air.

What the hell was happening to him? Did he kill Jack? What the hell was he going to do? Ianto thought pushing the heal of his hands into his eyes as if he could force out the images of his dead Boss.

He'd sworn he watch Jack suffer and die after Lisa, but he didn't mean it, god he never meant it. He was more angry at himself that day.

Angry that he could save her from the Cybermen monster.

Angry that he'd fell for the manipulations of the monster that had taken his beautiful Lisa away from him.

Angry that he'd betrayed his team, his friends for nothing, she wasn't his Lisa.

He'd lost his Lisa at Canary Warf and he hated himself for not seeing that and for all the things that followed because he was a fool who couldn't see it.

A load gasp and coughing startled him from his thoughts and he dropped his hands from his eyes only to stare in disbelief.

Jack's eyes flew open fear coursing through his body as his body screamed for air before his lungs started up again.

Gasping the stale Hub air in huge gulps his heart pounded trying to force blood through his veins to oxygenate his organs and body but the blood wasn't there.

An itching sensation spread throughout his entire body causing him to curl up slightly to try and escape it as his circulatory system suddenly produced enough blood to fill his veins then be quickly forced through by his pounding heart.

As the itching across his body faded he noticed a dull itching and pulling on his wrist as the gash there pulled together and healed.

Finally after what seemed like hours to Jack but was only a minute or two in real life his discomfort faded to nothing but breathlessness.

Pulling himself into a sitting position he quickly scanned the area taking in his surroundings, eyes finally landing on Ianto who sat huddled against the wall not far from him, eyes wide in shock staring at him.

"Ianto?" Jack tried to say only to have his voice come out rough and quiet, he cleared his throat trying again.

"Ianto, are you ok? How are you feeling," Jack asked

The question seemed to snap Ianto out of his daze, the young man scrambling forward until he was kneeling in front of Jack.

Without saying anything he grasped at Jack's chest ripping his shirt open so he could push one hand inside, his hand landing over Jack's thumping heart.

Jack let him be, allowing Ianto to do whatever he needed to help him understand what he was seeing and to reassure himself that Jack was in fact sitting infront of him alive and well.

Ianto stared at Jack's chest watching the rise and fall of his breath, the hand over Jack's heart fisted in his undershirt but did not move.

His other hand grabbed Jack's arm turning it over so he could see his now fully healed wrist.

Finally Ianto looked up meeting Jack's eyes. He frowned at the spark of amusement dancing in Jack's eyes which only made Jack grin in return.

Swallowing his eyes flickered back to his hand on Jack's chest, "How?"

"I can't die. No that's a lie, I can die, I just don't stay that way. After a little while I come back all my major injuries and illnesses healing as I do so."

"Did I kill you?" Ianto asked in a strangled whisper

"I'm fine. Besides I did it to myself to help you and it was worth it, you're fine, for now." Jack said dodging the question and Ianto wisely chose not to pursue the issue. Though Jack knew they would have to talk about it sooner or later as it was still bothering Ianto.

"But you were dead, I came out of a daze to find my self drinking your blood." Ianto said voice stuttering slightly he paused. "What's happening to me?"

"You're going through some changes, I can't stop them but I can help. You needed that blood to help the change along and stop the pain." Jack explained putting his wrist strap back in place he used it to quickly scan Ianto.

"You've stabilised, you'll be ok now though why you're still conscious is baffling. You should have passed out by now," Jack said muttering the last part to himself.

"What am I becoming?" Ianto pushed.

"In the future, you'd be nothing more than what a different nationality is in this time. But in this time, you'll need to keep what you're becoming a secret for a while, similar to the fact that I don't go around spreading that fact that I'm practically immortal. Because people fear what they don't understand, and we are too hard to explain." Jack said climbing to his feet and pulling Ianto with him

"Sir?" Ianto asked finally letting go of Jack.

"I'm going to take you to some friends of mine they're like you they'll help you through the changes and teach you how to control your new abilities." Jack wouldn't meet Ianto's eyes, he wasn't ready to tell him, not yet.

"Jack?! What am I becoming?" Ianto pushed voice rising in panic

"In the future you're called Pirask," Jack sighed realising he couldn't avoid it.

"And in this time?" Ianto prodded.

"In this time, the crude, false name that was given to them in the past is vampire." Jack said quietly watching Ianto's eye widen in shock and fear.

The shrill ringing of his mobile phone woke him from his perfect sleep-in with the stunning blonde he'd picked up from the bar last night.

"What?" he growled answering

"Nice to hear you're awake and perky." Came Jack's cheerful voice down the line.

"What do you want Harkness?" Owen snapped sitting up slightly in bed, half expecting to have to get up and go into work.

"I'm leaving for London, an emergency came up. The Hub's on automated alert and set to ring you if something comes up. Don't worry bout Myfanwry I've left her enough food and her gate's set up to release and lock her in at dusk and dawn. So you're in charge while I'm gone, Gwen and Tosh know and will be your backup if you need them but try not to use Gwen unless you need to so her shotgun wound can heal. I'm taking Ianto with me since I need a PA and it's the only way I can think of to keep him out of the Hub and from working to hard. Since that will just irritate and slow his injuries from healing. Oh and I'm taking the SUV. Got that?" Jack said rapidly and Owen could here him loading the SUV in the background.

"What?" he replied sleepily.

"Good, I'll call you when I'm on my way back, don't let the world end while I'm gone. And stay out of my office." Jack finished before hanging up.

Owen pulled his mobile from his ear and stared at it for a few minutes as what Jack said finally began to sink it.

"Bollocks!" Owen swore letting his head fall back into his pillow and mobile drop to the floor.

Jack glanced in his review mirror to check on his unconscious passenger spread out across the back seat of the SUV.

At first Jack thought Ianto had just fainted at hearing the word 'Vampire', but a quick scan with his wrist strap had confirmed that Ianto was in fact unconscious from the changing.

It was a proven fact that humans always passed out within an hour of being given the Pirask blood and beginning to change. But If what Ianto had said was true, that he'd been suffering for days and that it was the cannibals who did this to him. That was three almost four days ago now. So what the hell did that mean? Why did it take so long?

Sighing Jack turned his eyes back to the road ahead. It was three in the morning so there was only the odd car on the road anyway.

It had taken a while to get on the road. By the time he placed Ianto into the back of the SUV and packed some things for them both loading them in the SUV while he rang Tosh, Gwen and Owen. He'd then had to sort out the Hub which had taken even more time. 

But finally he'd got them on the road and they were heading to the one place he knew where he could get Ianto some help.

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

At 5.30am the SUV pulled up on the front lawn of a small cottage just outside of London.

The nearest neighbours were a good ten minute drive in any direction, which meant it had plenty of privacy. So Jack didn't need to worry about anyone seeing and reporting the large black SUV. He really didn't need any of the local boys demanding to know why he was out of his jurisdiction and while he could always tell them where to shove it, it was still a nuisance that Jack didn't need.

Getting out he didn't bother with locking the SUV or unloading anything he simply opened the back and manoeuvred the still unconscious Ianto so he could scoop him up and carry him.

Reaching the front door he realised he had a problem, he couldn't knock with Ianto in his arms and there was no where to put him down.

Seeing no other way Jack gently kicked at the base of the door, not enough to do any damage but enough to make a noise none the less.

After about a while Jack's arms were starting to burn from holding Ianto's dead weight and his grip of the young welshman was beginning to slip.

Getting frustrated he lifted his boot and kicked the door firmly just off from the centre causing the lock to buckle and the door to spring open.

The house was pitch black from the heavy curtains that were drawn and there were no lights or appliances on to give off light or sound.

Apparently no one was home, that was just fucking typical.

Jack found his way through the house and upstairs in the dark easily enough, luckily they hadn't moved anything around since his last visit so he didn't walk into anything.

He found the guest room that had been dubbed his about 90 years ago.

With a bit of effort he managed to pull the plastic cover off his armchair in the corner of the room without dropping Ianto.

Placing Ianto in the armchair and making sure he wasn't going to slip off he quickly went to work on the room. He took the plastic covers off his furniture and stuffed them in the wardrobe where he pulled the vacuum sealed bag with his bedding in.

Making the bed he stripped Ianto to his boxers and undershirt and moved him from the armchair into the bed. He made sure he was comfortable before heading downstairs to make coffee and wait for the owners to get home.

* * *

Ianto woke to a soft voice singing an old lullaby that he remembered his mother singing to him when he was a child.

Slowly opening his eyes he let the song wash over him while he stared at the white ceiling above.

The last thing he remember was Jack telling him he was turning into something called a Pirask also known as a vampire.

That had been at the hub, he was now lying in a very comfortable bed. It wasn't his bed though, his ceilings were blue, and he doubted he was in that cubby Jack called a room, he'd never been in there but there was no way it could be this light and spacious.

Jack had obviously taken him somewhere, he kind of recalled him saying he knew someone who could help. Maybe that's where he was, he'd just have to trust Jack.

"It's about time you woke up," said a female voice with a Scottish accent.

Jumping slightly and turning his head Ianto saw the woman who must have been singing earlier smiling down at him.

"Who are you? Where am I and how did I get here?" he asked nervously eyeing the woman to see if she was a threat before berating himself, jack wouldn't have taken him somewhere dangerous.

"Slow down cutie, I can't answer all your questions because I'm not sure myself. But I can answer a few ok?" she said with a smile and Ianto noticed that she was quite beautiful, no not beautiful stunning, there was something about her that just made her so appealing.

She was all curves, probably a few inches shorter than him with what he'd heard people describe as Mocca coloured skin, long wavy dark hair, full lips and long eyelashes that framed wise, kind, dark brown eyes with a gold edge to them.

"Ok," Ianto nodded propping himself up in the bed and looking around the room.

It was white with dark blue frames around the window and doors. He could see one door led off to a private bathroom and another into a hallway.

There was a dresser to one side of the bed, with a few old antiques scattered across it as well as a few items that looked distinctly alien. A chest of draws covered in photos in frames and a wardrobe were at the end of the room.

Then to the other side of the room where the doorway main was, there was more space so there was a desk and chair as well as the armchair in the corner where the woman had been sitting. Just off the center of the room was the four poster bed where he was situated with a bedside table on either side.

Over all the room had a distinctly antique feel to it, similar to that of his grandparent's house, all the furniture was wooden and probably hand made.

"First drink this," said the woman breaking him from his thoughts as she got up and walked over, putting a mug to his lips.

Ianto suppressed the need to roll his eyes at been treated like an invalid, he was fine, felt better than he had in days except for the slight hunger pangs.

Not quite looking at her he took a gulp of whatever she was offering only to pull away quickly at the taste, only quick reflexes on her behalf stopped it from being spilt down his front.

"It's blood!" Ianto gaped staring at her in disbelief.

"I know, look you might as well get used to the taste, since you now need it to survive," she sighed pushing the mug back in his direction.

Ianto took the mug from her and eyed it carefully, while the taste had taken him by surprise enough that his instincts told him to spit it out, it really hadn't tasted that bad.

Ianto took another tentative sip and sighed. He didn't know what was going to take more getting used to, drinking blood or the thought that he actually quite liked the taste.

"My name's Arabella, and you're Ianto Jones right?" she asked breaking the slightly uncomfortable silence that had fallen over the room.

"Yes Ma'am, Arabella, that's a nice name, slightly old fashioned" Ianto smiled making himself more comfortable in the bed against the pillows, noticing as he settled that he'd been stripped out of his suit down to his boxers and undershirt.

"None of that Ma'am business. Now I imagine you have questions,"

"A few yes, ma'…" Ianto stopped himself short and the two grinned at each other.

"Well I'll answer what I can anyway,"

"How did I get here? And where is here for that matter?"

"Here is my mates home just outside of London, I'm not sure how you got here though, my mate Dexter called me and said he had a new turn that needed looking after while he went out of Coven duty to deal with the CrimPar that caused it. You've been out of it for three days now and I've been taking care of you."

"Three days? Thanks... I'm sorry, Mate? Coven? CrimPar?" Ianto asked quietly confused that he could have been out so long and that this woman who didn't even know him had been taking care of him for that time.

"Right I keep forgetting how new you are to all this. Ok let's start at the beginning shall we," she asked making herself comfortable in the armchair again.

"I think that would be best," Ianto agreed

"Pirask is a species that survive in symbiotic relationship. Half being human and the other half being a micro-organism that came to this planet a few thousand years ago. They live in the blood stream feeding on red blood cells which is why we need to consume blood so the organisms don't starve and start attack our body in search of blood," Arabella began,

"That sounds painful," Ianto muttered thinking of the few days he spent in pain before he finally stumbled to the Hub and Jack found him.

"Oh, it is, but in return for feeding them blood we get the perks. Long life for one, not immortal but there are only a few things like fire and being beheaded that will actually kill us. Everything else hurts like a bitch but we do recover with the help of the organisms and feeding them extra blood. We're stronger, faster and have enhanced senses you'll also find you're physic abilities have enhanced."

"I didn't have any physic abilities; I failed all the physic tests I've ever been put through," Ianto admitted,

"You would have had abilities, all humans do. Most of the time they just don't register because they're not very strong and you won't have known how to use them that's all. Now have you see any Vampire movies?"

"Yeah a few in my time, is that what I have to look forward to?" Ianto asked with a smile to cover up his nervousness, what he remembers about Vampires that had been bothering him since the word had left Jack's mouth back at the Hub

"Nope it's all crap! You know what stories are like, they change and mutate so much over time that there's very little left from the original source. We drink blood and sunlight hurts like a bad sunburn but that's about it, oh and the fangs bit. I'll teach you how to control yours when you've finished recovering from the turn. They make drinking blood easier since the fangs take the blood directly into the blood stream so it takes effect faster than digesting it."

"Have I got much to learn?" Ianto out of curiosity

"A bit why?"

"I need to get back to work my boss… I wonder where he is? He brought me here." Ianto said with a small frown as he register that he had not seen any sign of Jack since his waking, or that Jack was even nearby.

They heard a door close somewhere within the house followed by two male voices, one very familiar to Ianto and one not.

"Maybe that's him now." Arabella said, her voice holding a note of surprised wonder that confused him.

The voices stopped talking as the footsteps came up the stairs and got closer until the two men stepped in the doorway.

Ianto was just about to say something when Arabella beat him to it.

"Jack!!" she cried out in happiness throwing herself into the Captain's arms.

Jack caught her with a chuckle and spun her around holding her close in his arms, so not to bang her into anything. Leaving Ianto sitting in the bed speechless and the other man Jack had come in with watching them with a fond smile on his face.

TBC


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jack put Arabella down only to have her grab his head and pull him into a short passionate kiss.

"What dragged your sorry ass out of Cardiff? Did you miss me that much?" Arabella teased as they parted

"For your information Ari, I'm here for Ianto," Jack said with a wink as he moved passed her and perched himself on the side of the bed next to a confused Ianto.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked pressing his hand to Ianto's forehead his smile growing a little as he realised Ianto's temperature was back to normal. A quick look over showed that all of his injuries from the cannibal incident were completely healed too.

"Better sir," Ianto replied his eyes flickering to the pair, standing in the doorway watching them, in silent question.

Jack saw where his eyes were and knew what he wanted.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here when you came, to Dexter and I were out dealing with Helen Sherman," Jack apologised

"The Cannibal woman?" Ianto asked instantly tensing.

"Yeah... Ok this is Dexter Syrah and Arabella White, they're old friends of mine..." Jack began and chose to ignore the amused snort that came from Arabella after that comment. "... They're both Pirask that's why I brought you here, they can teach you and help you adjust to the changes. When I got here Dexter was out so I took care of you for a day. You won't remember since you spent most of the time unconscious and when you did come to you were delirious. I managed to feed you but that was about it." Jack said not quite meeting his eyes, he'd felt pretty bloody useless not being able to help Ianto more that day but he simply didn't know what he was dealing with.

Pirask may have been more common and accepted in his time but that didn't mean he knew how they performed any of their rituals or whatever they wanted to call them.

Dexter came over to stand closer to the bed and speak with Ianto and Jack his arms tucked around Arabella's waist as she lent into his side comfortably.

Dexter was handsome as well, Ianto noticed and standing with Arabella they made quite a striking pair. So this was Arabella's mate, whatever that meant Ianto wasn't quite sure especially since she'd snogged Jack right in font of him.

Dexter was around Jack's height with a bigger built making him give the impression of being a rugby player or nightclub bouncer. He had short blonde hair and piercing green eyes baring the same gold tinge around his eyes as Arabella.

"When I got home I had one hell of a shock to find my front door broken from a forced entry..."

"I had to get in somehow and I forgot my key," Jack muttered and Ianto tossed him and amused smirk.

"He did a good job taking care of you. I was about to send one of the Coven hunters to take care of the CrimPar who turned you by force, when Jack mentioned it took four days for the turn to take hold. And that it only did because he coaxed you to drink his blood to save you from the pain of the organism's attacking your body. Since they had enough blood they then began the turn." Dexter explained picking up where Jack left off.

"Wait a minute the turn didn't take hold for four days?! That's impossible!" Arabella said shocked pulling back so she could see Dexter's face to make sure he wasn't trying to trick her.

Jack glared at Arabella as a worried look passed over Ianto's face.

"Bell come help me make coffee, I'm sure you remember how Jack likes it. Ianto would you like one?" Dexter asked grabbing Arabella's arm and dragging her towards the door.

"I think I'd be better off with a Tea if you have any sir," Ianto replied

"Of course, Earl Grey ok?"

"That will be fine thank you sir," Ianto nodded and the pair disappeared out the door.

There was a short silence and Jack and Ianto listened to Arabella growling at Dexter for dragging her away.

Jack went over to the wardrobe and pulled out a set of clean clothes, Ianto now realising that he was covered in blood.

"Is that yours Sir?" Ianto asked

"Hmm?" Jack asked confused before looking down at himself where Ianto's eyes were fixed on his bloody shirt.

"Oh, no, no, not mine or Dexter's, don't worry." Jack said popping into the bathroom but leaving the door partly open so he could still talk to Ianto.

"Who's is it Sir?" Ianto asked but got no reply except for the tap being turned on.

After a few minutes of silence Ianto finally asked what was bothering him.

"Is there something wrong with me sir?"

The bathroom door flew open to reveal Jack standing there in his boxers with a soapy flannel in his hand.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked snapping Ianto's attention away from where it was beginning to stare at his boss's chest.

"What Dexter said," Ianto asked wondering what the hell was wrong with him, he shouldn't think of Jack like that, he couldn't, could he?

"No of course not!" Jack said quick to reassure him. "Just let me put some clothes on, unless of course, you're enjoying the view, coz I can always loose the boxers as well if you'd like." Jack teased lightening the mood.

"That's beyond harassment sir," Ianto replied fighting to hold back a full face blush.

Jack just laughed and ducked back into the bathroom, reappearing a short time later dressed in old comfortable jeans, a white T-shirt and blue button up shirt open and over the top.

This time Ianto couldn't help but stare.

"What? I know I haven't worn these for a while but they're not that bad are they?" Jack asked looking down at himself.

"No Sir you look good," Ianto muttered and Jack looked up with a grin before Ianto corrected himself. "Fine, you look fine Sir. I've just never seen you in casual clothes before."

"See that's the thing about being the Boss of Torchwood. I'm never off duty when I'm in Cardiff, here I can relax," Jack said sitting on the other side of the bed mirroring Ianto's position propped up by pillows against the headboard.

"Ok..." Jack sighed gathering his thoughts before continuing "Dexter is head of what's called the Coven, it's pretty much the Governing body of the Pirask. There was all sorts of laws and rules, that I'm sure Dex will teach you, but forcing a turn is one of them. A certain amount of organisms must be inserted right into the bloodstream, it can't be through digestion or by blood to blood contact, unless it's some pretty massive injuries. So it's a pretty much guarantee that there are no accidental turns."

"So someone did this to me on purpose... Helen Sherman. She did this but why?" Ianto asked

Jack was quiet for a moment as if he was unwilling to continue.

"Sir?" Ianto prompted

"What was unusual about your turn was that it took so long to start. It only takes and hour for a human being to begin the change once they're injected. That's why Dex and I went to deal with her instead on just sending the hunter, which are like the Pirask police they respond to the commands of the Coven, and deal with the CrimPars."

"CrimPar?" Ianto wondered recognising the term that had come up a few times that day.

"Criminal Pirask. It took us a while to figure out which of the Cannibals it was then we took her away and ┘ questioned her."

"So the blood on your clothes was her's then. Is she still alive?"

"No she's dead. Her crime's were severe enough for the Coven to execute her. She injected all of their victims with a mixture of her Organisms and silver, which didn't let the turn begin but changed your blood work and DNA a little. She said she did it because it made the meat taste better." Jack said practically whispering the last bit.

Ianto stiffened next to him as images of meat and blood, a butcher cleaver and maggot infested corpses flashing though his mind.

With a sudden burst of strength Ianto threw back the covers and dashed into the private bathroom before emptying his stomach into the toilet.

Ianto felt a hand gently begin to rub his back as Jack knelt beside him.

"Sorry," Ianto muttered not lifting his head,

"I'm sorry, but I knew you'd ask why if I didn't tell you," Jack said

"You're right I would have," Ianto said lifting his head and Jack reached up to flush the toilet.

Climbing to his feet Jack helped Ianto up and turned him towards the sink. Grabbing a glass off the shelf he filled it and handed it to Ianto to rinse his mouth out, which he did gratefully.

Jack rummaged through the cupboard next to the sink producing a toothbrush still in its wrapper.

"Here it's a spare, there's toothpaste and mouthwash in the cupboard behind the mirror," Jack said handing Ianto the new toothbrush and ducking out of the bathroom to give Ianto some privacy as he cleaned up.

Ianto brushed his teeth and rinsed glancing around the bathroom, it was set up neatly with products that were obviously for a bloke, so it wasn't Arabella's room he'd been placed in. Was it Dexter's then?

He spotted Jack's bloody clothes screwed up and kicked into the corner, screwing up his nose in distaste as he fought down the urge to pick them up and stepped out of the bathroom into the main bedroom where Jack sat at the desk going through one of the draws looking for something.

"Why silver?" Ianto asked

"Silver what?" Jack asked not looking up and frowning as he obviously couldn't find what he was looking for in the draw.

"Helen mixed the Organisms with Silver why?"

"Like all living things the Organisms have one thing that is their ultimate poison. Their's is silver. So by mixing a certain amount of Organisms with the right amount of silver she didn't kill them but sent them into a sort of status as they worked to heal themselves rather than adapt your body."

"Oh, so when you say adapt my body?..."

"Ok think of it this way you look after your house right." Jack said leaning on the desk with one elbow as he spoke to Ianto.

"Yeah,"

"Why?"

"Because it means it's more liveable, it works better as a shelter and is more comfortable to live in," Ianto said not sure if that was the answer Jack was looking for or not.

"Precisely. The Organisms live within your body they heal your injuries like you'd fix a break or damage on your house. They keep you from aging so you don't ever wear out and they give you the little 'perks' you'll find out about as a way to help you protect yourself by making you the top of the food chain, as a manner of speaking."

"I guess that makes sense," Ianto nodded moving from the bathroom doorway he'd been leaning against to wander around the room looking at all the things on the dresser before moving to the photos on top of the chest of draws.

"A lot of these have got you in them," Ianto said in surprise scanning the photos that ranged from colour to black and white in all shapes and sizes.

"Yes that would be because they're mine. This is my room Ianto," Jack said with a small smile as Ianto's eyes widen in surprise.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Your room?" Ianto asked surprised

"Yeah, I lived here whenever I wasn't in barracks or working to far away to commute. It's the closest thing I have to a home, though I don't get to come here very often these days. It's actually Dex's house but Ari and I live here from time to time as well." Jack shrugged coming over to look at the photos with Ianto.

So many memories, so many lost over the years.

Jack saw Ianto tense beside him and turned curious eyes towards him wondering what it was that inspired such a reaction from the quiet Welshman.

Ianto numbly reached forward and picked up a photo from near the back of the collection to get a closer look.

It was a photo of Dexter, Arabella and him at a sporting event of some kind, dressed appropriately for the time period he didn't see what was so fascinating about it they could have been in fancy dress for all Ianto knew. That was when jack noticed a banner in the background of the photo, a banner advertising the event with the date underneath, 1903...Oh.

"Sir, is this real?" Ianto asked

"Yes,"

"Time travel?"

Jack winced, "Not exactly,"

Ianto was quiet for a moment before turning to look at Jack photo still in hand.

"How old are you in this photo sir?"

Jack looked up meeting Ianto's gaze "81,"

"So now you'd be around..."

"175, my inability to die includes aging it would seem," Jack replied

There was an awkward silence as Ianto processed the information.

"Well that explains a few things about the archives and records that I had always wondered about. And I must say you're doing well for your age sir," Ianto said putting the photo back.

Jack chuckled glad Ianto was taking it so well. He'd already had to deal with so much in the last few days, Jack was amazed he hadn't had a mental breakdown; then again it was Ianto they were talking about.

"Who are they?" Ianto asked nodding towards all the photos

"Friends, lovers, loved ones from over the years, almost all of them were gone now," Jack replied eyes scanning over all their faces.

"Arabella and Dexter are pretty consistent through the times, you've known them a while?"

"I met Ari in 1873 and Dex through her. We kind of just gravitated towards each other after that since none of us aged. We became good friends."

"I'd say so since you share a house together┘ How old are they then?"

Jack chuckled, "Ari's 374 and Dex is 2,056, he was one of the first ever Pirask."

"And suddenly I feel like such a baby amongst you three," Ianto muttered.

Jack laughed resting his hand on Ianto's shoulder and squeezing gently.

"Come on our tea and coffee's probably gone cold by now. I grabbed your spare clothes from your locker before we left the Hub, they're over there in the wardrobe with my stuff. You get dressed then come and join us downstairs," Jack said before heading out the door.

* * *

Ianto now dressed in a pair of black cargo pants and a maroon coloured T-Shirt, the only things in his locker that weren't his suits, made his way to where he could here the voices of the others talking.

As he got closer to the door way he could here Jack and Arabella talking animatedly about someone called Peter who seemed to be a relative of Arabella's and she was telling Jack all about him.

"So is he good in bed?" Jack asked and Ianto's jaw just about hit the floor, did Jack have any shame?

"He's a fast learner," Arabella replied with a smirk.

"Not as good as me then?" Jack teased

Arabella rolled her eyes and shifted so she was stranding Jack's thighs, his hands resting comfortably on her hips.

Biting her lip she began to trace patterns on Jack's chest with her nails and Ianto had to force down a sudden flare of jealousy.

"As much as we all know about your sexual prowess Captain, I have to tell you in all honesty..."

"What beautiful?" Jack growled back

"Dexter's still got a century and a half over you," She said smacking him lightly on the side of the head as she jumped to her feet into Dexter's arms where he stood at the bar to the side of the room.

"Oww, you wound me princess," Jack replied hand on his heart as Dexter and Arabella laughed,

Ianto's chuckling from the doorway drew their attention to his arrival.

"Hey Ianto, come sit down," Arabella said patting the couch between her and Jack as she flopped back down to her previous position.

Ianto made his way over and sat between them on the couch, squashing his satisfaction at being able to separate the pair.

Arabella turned so her back was now against the arm of the couch facing Jack and Ianto and stretching her legs out across their laps with a cheeky grin.

Dexter walked over with two glasses handing them to Jack and Ianto.

Ianto looked down nervously into his glass of blood.

"The tea and coffee went cold," Jack explained taking a sip of what smelled like Scotch.

Ianto looked back into his glass and hesitated.

"You need to drink, we need at least two pints a day to stay healthy, more if you're injured or exposed to illness," Arabella said accepting as Dexter passed her a glass then perched himself on the arm of the chair behind her.

In one hand Dexter held his own glass, his other hand rested on Arabella's neck, thumb rubbing her jaw line in what seemed to Ianto, to be an incredibly intimate gesture between the couple.

"Where does it all come from?" Ianto asked "I'm assuming you don't have a pet human chained out in the backyard."

Jack snorted into his drink at the horrified look on Dexter and Arabella's faces.

Some people just didn't get Ianto's sense of humor.

"He's joking guys," Jack teased

"Yes, well..." Dexter muttered clearing his throat. "The blood comes from donors. The Coven arrange it. We have sixteen blood vans around the country and they have blood delivered to the homes of the Pirask homes once a week. Most comes from prisons and psychiatric hospitals, some is rejected from normal blood banks since whatever the reason for their rejection can't harm us because the organisms take care of it," Dexter explained

"Some people who know of us donate too, out of friendship," Arabella added

"Jack donates," Dexter supplied.

"Really?" Ianto asked in surprise

"MmHmm," Jack rested his hand on Ianto's arm and squeezed gently, "You need to drink Yan,"

Ianto looked at Jack having never heard that gentle caring tone directed at him before.

He and the rest of the team had experienced just about every other Harkness emotion; flirty, playful, teasing, bored, lazy, tired, stressed, focussed, annoyed, angry, sad even heartbroken when he lost Estelle.

The standard Harkness emotions were all his team ever received, never anything on a more personal level.

This caring, was new to Ianto, he knew the Captain cared about his team that much was obvious when he stressed and worried if they were hurt or in danger.

He just never showed it so obviously, yet now that Ianto thought about it, he'd received it from Jack a few times just this morning and that thought made his butterflies stir... he really needed to get a hold of that.

Ianto snapped out of his thoughts as he realised he'd been staring at Jack, judging by the amused, slightly confused raised eyebrow Jack was wearing he hadn't been very subtle.

Blushing he turned his attention back to his drink, taking a sip.

Jack squeezed his arm again in support before withdrawing his hand.

Ianto took another sip and frowned at the taste

"What is it?" Arabella asked noticing the frown.

"It tastes different to the glass you gave me earlier," Ianto replied

"Think of it like wine, different batches, different things in them, makes them all taste slightly different." Dexter said sipping his a small smirk appearing as he recognised the taste.

"But I have tasted this before, I remember, this tastes better somehow," Ianto replied

Arabella took a sip of her own a grin splitting her face. "It is good isn't it, sort of spicy, full of ... life,"

Jack promptly chocked on his drink.

* * *

The four sat around the lounge room talking when there was a knocking on the door.

Dexter jumped up grabbing the now empty glasses and running them to the kitchen so there was no sign of blood.

Jack got up to answer the door as Arabella cleaned up the bar where Dexter had prepared their drinks earlier.

"Hello, who are you then?" Ianto heard Jack asked only to be answered by a male English accent.

"Peter, I'm looking for my wife Arabella,"

"Sure come on in, I'm Jack, Dexter and Arabella's other brother and this is my... boyfriend Ianto," Jack said as they stepped through the doorway and Ianto thanked whoever was listening that he was facing in the other direction because he was sure he'd just gone bright red again.

"He's not feeling well, Ari's been helping to look after him while Dex and I have had to work," Jack explained.

"Pete!" Arabella smiled wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tight. "Time for us to go home then?"

"I put a roast in before I left, it should be ready just in time for when we get home," Peter said leaning down to kiss Arabella.

"Hey Pete hows it going?" Dexter said stepping forward to shake his hand.

"Dexter, not bad, you?"

"Yeah good, you two off then?"

"Yep," Arabella said stepping forward to give him a hug.

Before moving on to give Jack and Ianto a hug as well.

"Nice to meet you Jack, Ianto,"

"You too. Thanks for taking care of Ianto for me Ari," Jack called as the pair made their way to the door.

"I don't think he could whisk her away any faster if he tried," Jack said in amusement, "Where'd she find this one?"

"Not sure," Dexter shrugged

"I'm sorry what just happened?" Ianto asked really confused.

"That was Peter, Arabella's husband," Dexter said with a shrug heading into the kitchen obviously not feeling like being the one to explain this.

"I thought Dexter was her mate?"

"He is. It's not uncommon for Pirask mates to have other relationships, date, get married, but it never lasts more than ten years, then they divorce or break up or fake their deaths because after ten years it's a bit hard to hide the fact that your not aging."

"Why would you do that? If they find their mate, and I'm guessing they use the term mate rather than husband or partner as it's similar to some animal species where they find their perfect mate and become life mates. Why have other relationships?"

"Ianto try to understand, any species that has life mates knows that nothing but death can tear them apart. Pirask rarely have to face death they can live for hundreds or thousands of years, that long with the same person, even their life mate, would drive anyone bonkers. Their other relationships help balance their lives, they're still together during their other relationships just not living together."

"Do the other partners know?"

"No, they don't even know about the Pirask, let alone that their other half has a significant other. Too hard. Dexter and I are said to be Arabella's brothers, that way it doesn't seem to odd that she spends time with other men."

"Brothers, sir?" Ianto asked remembering Arabella's dark complexion and Scottish accent, Dexter's pale features and proper English accent, not to mentions Jack's American accent.

"We're adopted, from a big foster family," Jack grinned.

"I see, any other relative of your I should know about sir?"

"No Ianto, no others,"

"So sir, how do you fit into it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Arabella snogged you, right in front of Dexter and he didn't even bat an eyelid,"

Jack froze not quite sure how to put it, he was just about to answer when his mobile rang.

"Saved by the bell," Jack smirked


	6. Chapter 5

* * *

Chapter 5

Jack swung the SUV into it's parking spot and the team quickly got out and unloaded the SUV, paying no attention to his current mood.

He was worried, not about the corpse or the alien artefact they'd found at the construction site that morning but about Ianto.

It had been a month since that day that Ianto regained consciousness at Dex and Ari's.

A month since Gwen had called him and told him they needed him back here for an alien ship that had landed and refused to speak to anyone but him.

A month since he'd come back to Cardiff, and everyday since then at 5 in the morning when Ianto would normally come in to feed Myfanwry, the weevils and do his other morning chores, they would speak by messenger or phone.

A month of Ianto using Jack as a confidant, telling him about his lessons and how he was handling adapting to his new life. While Jack kept him up to date on the happenings in Cardiff.

But not this morning, Ianto wasn't logged in. When Jack rang the house phone it went to message bank and when he rang Ianto's mobile it came up out of range.

He was going to find out as soon as he got into his office and the others left him alone for a minute. Hell if it hadn't have been for the call out he would have traced Ianto's mobile by now to find out exactly where he was.

Following the rest of the team who were carrying their gear and chatting away trying to guess what the alien device was they payed no attention to the hub they were walking into.

Jack froze as he stepped through the main door into the hub.

Something was different.

Scanning the hub he took in anything and everything.

The place was clean, he'd been making sure to do the dishes and take out the trash every night so there wasn't to much of a mess for Ianto to clean up, but was it his imagination or was it cleaner than what he left it?

Myfanwry was perched in her loft, preening herself like normal, but was she keening happily about something?

And was that fresh Coffee he could smell?

Ianto!

A huge grin split Jack's face and he was just about to dash off to find the young Welshman when he stopped himself.

What the hell was he doing?! He was acting like a love struck teenager who's boyfriend just got back from a long trip.

He liked Ianto, he'd come to that conclusion not long after he'd met the young man, and had been trying to flirt his way into his pants ever since, but it was just attraction nothing more. He just needed a good lay.

Although he'd found himself missing the young Welshman in his absence and looking froward to their chatting in the morning. He'd been antsy all morning when he thought there was something wrong and now he felt like nothing better than running through the hub to find him.

_Fuck... I'm in trouble, I cannot be falling for him, I can't afford to fall in love again, I always loose them and it hurts so much. _Jack thought staring at the watertower lost in thought ignoring the rest of his surroundings.

_But you don't have to loose Ianto he's a Pirask now, it's possible he'll live as long as you do._ The other side of his reasoning argued.

_Ianto looks up to you as a friend, older brother, maybe even father figure now he knows how old you really are, he's never going to think about you like that. _The negative side added

_Then again he was checking you out a little at the house..._

"Jack are you ok?" Gwen asked from where she sat at her desk

"What?" Jack asked snapping out of his thoughts

"Are you ok? You seem a little...distracted," She repeated looking at him like he'd lost his mind.

"I'm fine," Jack said and headed into his office, groaning inwardly when he heard her get up to follow him.

* * *

Ianto glared at the large box that someone had pulled down from the top shelf while he was away and not bothered to put it back, it's contents spread out on the floor around it.

He'd gotten back a few hours ago to find the team out on call.

So much for surprising Jack with his return, no he had to stop doing that, so much for surprising the team with his return.

He'd gone about giving the main floor of the hub a quick clean down, quite pleased to see that Jack had taken his request to keep the hub at least tidy while he was away.

He'd fed Myfanwry the anchovies, her favourite, that he'd picked up for her on his way in and spent some time talking to her, before heading down to see what sort of a mess his archives were in.

Swearing in Welsh at whoever it happened to be, he quickly placed everything back in the box and balancing the heavy box on his hip, he climbed up the ladder to the top shelf which was a good 10 meters above the ground.

Upon reaching the top he realised that the ladder must have been bumped at some point and was actually a foot or two away from the gap where the box was from.

Having been keeping an ear out for when the team realised his return and came to find him, most likely Jack or Toshiko, he knew no one was down here with him.

Focusing his abilities like Dexter had taught him he balanced the box on one hand moving so he was balanced precariously with one foot on the ladder he leant over and slipped the box into its position with ease.

"If anyone ever sees you do that, they're gonna start asking questions," Came an amused voice and Ianto jumped in fright loosing his footing he began to fall.

With little effort he twisted quickly in mid air and landed gracefully on his feet, thanking the fact that his suit hadn't restricted him or torn from the unnatural movement.

"I was keeping an ear out for anyone, though I didn't hear you come in Sir," Ianto replied straightening his suit before looking up to meet Jack's eyes, the silver in his fading as he let go of his abilities and they faded to their natural colour.

"I had years to practice sneaking up on Pirask hearing. God did you know how sexy you look with your silver eyes?" Jack asked leaning casually against the shelving.

"That's harassment Sir," Ianto says a small smile sneaking through,

"Well I don't know about you but I'm starving, how about a good old team lunch, we all missed you round here," Jack grinned

"Missed me so much that it took you twenty minutes since you returned to even realise I was back," Ianto replied

"Actually it took me that long to get the others off my back and go through the CCTV to find you, I smelt your coffee the moment I stepped in the door," Jack grinned

"Of course, it had to be the coffee. I suppose I should order lunch then sir," Ianto rolled his eyes.

"I already have Yan, We can all catch up... or not... I told them you were doing admin work for UNIT in London, comparing case notes, that sort of thing," Jack shrugged

"That was the best story you could come up with Sir?" Ianto teased

Jack just shrugged again grinning, completely enjoying the banter with Ianto. They'd gotten close and developed a good friendship over the last month, due to Ianto's turn and talking to each other everyday, being completely honest about things.

Ianto mock sighed, "Well I guess I'll have to work with what I'm given then won't I,"

Jack laughed, "It's good to have you back Yan,"

"It's good to be back sir, though I have a bone to pick with whoever's been down here in my archives, not to mention who broke my coffee maker."

"Don't look at me, well maybe some of the archives was me but I stayed well away from the coffee machine," Jack replied holding his hands up in front of him in mock surrender,

"Of course you did sir," Ianto smirked heading for the stairs that would lead them up to the main hub.

Jack took a few minutes to watch Ianto walk away, the new confidence was easy to note in his step, he also had a bit more slink and grace that Jack was finding incredibly enticing.

Things were definitely going to be interesting, there's no way the team were going to miss the changes in Ianto.

* * *

He couldn't believe it.

As soon as Ianto got to the Hub his whole posture and attitude changed back to what it had been before the Countryside incident, as if he was still trying to make up for what happened with Lisa.

Something he had forgiven Ianto for after he stayed to talk and keep him company when he lost Estelle and the others refused to speak to him for letting Jasmine go.

The others, he was pretty sure, had forgiven him after what happened in the countryside based on what he heard during Ianto's absence.

He sighed as Ianto quietly greeted Toshiko and Gwen, getting a nod from Owen before he offered to get them anything.

This was going to be interesting.

He was already used to the relaxed Ianto, he wasn't sure if he could keep up the pretence that everything was the same as before, as Ianto obviously intended to do.

But if Ianto did't want the others to known he wasn't going to be the one to tell them.

* * *

Jack walked up behind where Ianto was leaning on the railing on the third level watching the others in the hub below.

"You're avoiding me?" He said leaning on the rail beside the other man,

"What?" Ianto asked confusion clouding his eyes as he turned his head to look at Jack.

"You've been back a couple of days now and you're avoiding me, leaving work the same time as the others, spending all your time in the archives unless I ask you to help with something up here,"

"I'm not avoiding you," Ianto replied

"If I've done something to... upset you... I didn't mean to," Jack said quietly, so quietly that had it not been for Ianto's now enhanced hearing he would have missed it.

Ianto's heart melted at the apology, even though there was nothing to apologise for, the fact that Jack had without any prompting stired something in Ianto that he still wasn't ready to face or admit to yet.

"Sir," Ianto said turning to face him fully, "I've been away for a just over a month. The archives are a mess and I've had to go home on time, to sort out my apartment and family. My landlord was about to have the locks changed and evict me since I'd missed two payments and disappeared without word or a trace. Also I had to get my electricity, gas, phone and water put back on." Ianto explained

"I guess I should have looked after that for you while you were away, but it just never occured to me," Jack muttered feeling guilty and slightly stupid.

"My turning and need to be trained wasn't exactly planned, besides I never thought of it either or I'd have asked you to do it," Ianto replied turning his attention back to the hub below a small frown on his face.

"What's the matter?" Jack asked,

"I'm not sure," Ianto replied and Jack watched in fascination as Ianto's eyes turned silver. Jack stayed quiet, watching Ianto and trying to squash down the feelings of want, something was obviously bothering Ianto and it really wasn't the time for him to start hitting on the man.

"Ianto?" Jack asked making sure to keep his voice low so not to cause Ianto any pain in case he'd enhanced his hearing.

"I..." Ianto began then paused tipping his head to one side as if hearing something in a different direction, "An audio request just came in through the computer in your office... which you left running again by the way. Henderson wishes to meet with you, he'll meet you on the Plass in the usual place, no doubt he has some information for you on a weird case of his," Ianto said eyes returning to normal as he turned to face Jack.

"Come with me, Henderson won't mind and you can tell me what's bothering you," Jack said and without waiting for an answer headed towards the stairs that would take them back to the main floor of the hub.

* * *

"I found a photo while I was with Dexter and Arabella, she told me I should ask you about it and Dexter just walked away," Ianto said as the pair stood leaning on the railings around the basin waiting for Henderson with take-away cups of coffee.

"What was the photo of?" Jack asked taking a sip of his coffee,

"Yours and Arabella's wedding photo," Ianto said and Jack promptly choked on his drink, causing Ianto to smirk in satisfaction at his timing. He found it oddly amusing watching the normaly unflappable Captian's composure slip, even if it was only for a minute.

"Oh yeah that's kind of how I fit in to it," Jack replied once he had his breath back

"You could have told me when I asked sir,"

Jack sighed gathering his thoughts as he got ready to explain it all to Ianto

"Arabella and I met while I was a soldier and using a different name for a short time, it was looked down upon because of her colour but I didn't care, I courted her and married her. We were married 5 years, then I was killed in an accident when my plane came down. Wasn't like could just turn up home again when I'd already been reported dead. Thirty years later by pure chance we ran into each other both looking like we hadn't aged a day, the three of us have been close friends ever since."

"It explains a few things, thankyou for telling me," Ianto replied with a smile,

Jack raised an amused eyebrow, "That's not what was bothering you though," Jack prompted,

Ianto sighed thinking about what he'd been seeing and hearing around the hub since his return.

"I think something's wrong with Tosh,"


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I'm sorry what?" Jack asked not sure he'd heard Ianto correctly

"Something is wrong with Tosh, she's distant and depressed, she's hardly doing any work and ... and I think she read my mind yesterday," Ianto admitted, somewhat uncomfortably.

The thought of someone in his mind was really disconcerting to him and the fact that he had not been strong enough to stop it, even with Dexter's teachings, bothered him even more.

"That's impossible Yan, Tosh isn't even slightly physic, let alone a telepath. I tested her when I first recruited her," Jack replied confused

"I know, I checked the results in her file after it happened┘ it took me a while to realise it and when I did I wasn't strong enough to stop it, but I felt someone reading my mind. Tosh was the only one in the room and when I asked her if she wanted coffee she reacted oddly to me," Ianto said not meeting Jack's eyes, keeping his gaze focused on the crowd milling around the Basin.

"Your strength in your mental abilities will increase with time and practice Yan, it's not something you can gain quickly, your mind has to adjust to its new abilities and you to controlling them. Dexter told me you were doing incredibly well as it was in the mental training, he gave me some exercises to help you with that we can work on if you'd like," Jack said picking up on Ianto's discomfort at his inability to stop what had happened.

"I'd appreciated that Sir, thankyou," Ianto nodded.

"As for Tosh, I'll speak to her when I get back. If alien interference or Technology is involved we're going to have to be careful in case it hurts Tosh." Jack sighed already running through various causes he'd come across before in his mind.

"I'll search the archives for any references that might help," Ianto said spotting a man walking towards them and nodded in his direction pointing him out to Jack

"Here comes Henderson, and he's got a folder tucked under his arm, surprise surprise," Jack muttered sarcastically,

"Inspector, what can I do for you on this bright and sunny day," Jack said standing forward and shaking hands with him.

"Captain Harkness... I thought this meeting was to be a private one, like always." He said eyeing Ianto warily to which Ianto gave him a friendly smile to ease his suspicion.

"Inspector Henderson, Meet Ianto Jones, I thought the two of you should meet. Ianto is pretty much my right hand man, if I'm ever unavailable, Ianto is who you would be dealing with," Jack explained with a large smile which widened a little further catching Ianto's well hidden startled look at Jack's introduction of him.

"I see, nice to meet you Mr Jones, though I don't believe I've seen you in the field before," Henderson said testing the waters with the unknown man,

"The pleasure's mine Sir, and no I tend to stay behind and run the base while the captain is out," Ianto replied easily and they could both see by the look in Henderson's eyes that he had passed some kind of a test.

"I see, well I have a few cases I thought might be in your neck of the woods. Most started out normal but have a few odd pieces to their puzzles," Henderson said gesturing for them all to take a seat on a nearby bench.

"Then by all means, inspector intrigue us," Jack grinned

* * *

After heading back to the Hub and declaring most of what Henderson had given them to be bogus or of no concern, there was only one case left that held any bearing to them... the one where Tosh saved and woman and her son from being murdered by her ex-husband.

"She's alone Sir," Ianto said from his position at the window of Jack's office, where he was once again watching Tosh,

"Alright, I'll go talk to her," Jack said getting up from his desk and heading out onto the landing.

Ianto watched as he made his way along the landing then down the spiral staircase.

He didn't realise just how focused he was on the older man until Jack spun around the door frame and started speaking to Tosh.

"So I just came from an interesting meeting..." Jack began

The words were crystal clear as if he'd be standing beside him.

He'd been so focused on Jack he'd had every sense locked on to him and enhancing as Jack got further away from him that his normal human senses could not cope.

Blushing brightly and thanking god that no one was around he quickly returned his senses to a more human level, straightening his suit he mad his way down towards the archives to do the research on telepathic abilities.

* * *

Ianto stepped out of the conference room with the information he'd collected from Tosh regarding Mary, the necklace and anything else that had happened over the past few days.

He watched as Tosh was confronted by both Owen and Gwen before she headed down to her desk to pack up for the day, eyes brimming with tears.

"You have to talk to her," He said walking into Jack's office and standing next to him at the window where Jack had also been watching Tosh.

"When you told me that you thought something was wrong with Tosh yesterday morning I didn't think I'd have to make it worse by executing her evil lover within 24 hours." Jack sighed, the events from a few hours earlier weighing heavily on his shoulders.

He would never let the rest of the team see him like this, but Ianto had earned this privilege, to see him completely honest with himself.

"Talk to her, if you let her go home mad at you she'll only let it fester and it will be worse when they all make it back to work at lunch time." Ianto urged,

"What time is it?" Jack asked walking towards his coat stand to grab his coat.

"The sun will be rising any minute now," Ianto said having a idea of what Jack was thinking.

"I'll take her up top then, we can talk as the sun rises, she'll like that," Jack said, putting on his 'Captain' mask and walking out the door to collect Tosh, leaving Ianto to type up his report and wait for Jack to return.

* * *

"Ianto are you ok?" Jack asked stepping up behind him and placing his hand on both of Ianto's shoulders as he typed up the report about Mary and the pendant,

"What?" he asked confused stopping what he was doing and swivelling his chair around, causing Jack to let go of his shoulders, shifting so he was leaning on the desk next to Ianto.

"Tosh told me what she heard, from you all┘ she said you were still in pain, pain she suspected was to do with loosing Lisa." Jack said watching Ianto closely for any sort of a reaction; the expected flinch was there but nothing else.

"While Lisa still hurts that wasn't what I was thinking about when I think Tosh read my mind," Ianto admitted.

"Then what was it?" Jack asked,

"The blood hunger... I... I haven't quite got my feeding sorted out yet, I feed before I come to the hub and when I get home, but some days last longer and the days when I'm more active or use my abilities I seem to need it earlier and I have to hold out with the hunger pains until I get home." Ianto explained, embarrassed and not able to meet Jack's eyes.

"Why don't you have blood here, I know why you need it and we can keep it from the others," Jack asked confused

"I don't want the others to know and how are we going to explain me having a stash of blood in the kitchen or the tourist office. Owen is the biggest snoop I know, Gwen is over curious and Tosh is always looking for pieces of tech she can use for one thing or the other. I can't think of anywhere in the hub where I could hide it and they won't go." Ianto explained still not quite meeting Jack's eyes, while he was now completely comfortable with who he had become a month ago, he still wasn't entirely comfortable talking about his new need to drink blood with others.

"Archive?" Jack suggested

"There's nothing to store it in, it'll go bad and a fridge down there will attract to much attention, beside anywhere in the lower levels is a bad idea because of the weevils and other visitor we have, they would smell it and it might attract any stragglers." Ianto sighed showing he'd already thought all of this through.

"Have you had enough today?" Jack asked concerned

"Yes, I drank as soon as I got home tonight, I'd just finished when you called us back in to sort out Mary." Ianto replied

"Good, come with me," Jack said heading to the corner of his office and pulling open his manhole,

"Sir?" Ianto squeaked, eyes wide. No one ever went near the man hole; it was Jack's private domain and an unspoken rule amongst the team that no one ever went down there.

"Did you just squeak?" Jack asked highly amused,

"No," Ianto replied stubbornly

"Well, come on then," Jack smirked climbing down the ladder.

Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves Ianto made his way towards and down the manhole into the room below.

It was larger than he imagined it.

A double bed forced between the ladder and the wall at the base of the manhole, desk in one corner, a bookcase full of obviously well loved and used books stood against another wall and a comfortable looking armchair and lamp in front of it.

On one side of the bookcase sat two doors, one leading to a walk in robe and the other leading to a private bathroom.

Tucked in the last corner where Jack was standing was a liquor cabinet and bar fridge.

"You can store it in here Yan, no one ever comes down here except me and if you make sure no one see you coming in and out, then they won't question it." Jack explain hand on top of the small fridge,

Ianto stared at jack completely unsure how to respond.

It was incredibly thoughtful and meant Jack was putting a lot of trust in him, that he wasn't sure he completely deserved.

"Thank you," Ianto said finally and Jack broke into a huge grin realising he'd done something right.

"Oooh you'll never guess what else Tosh heard," Jack said making sure to relieve any uncomfortableness he could see Ianto was going through fro being in his room.

"What's that Sir?" Ianto asked, amused at Jack's almost child like glee at having a secret to tell.

"Owen and Gwen are shagging," Jack beamed

"Oh... I already knew that sir," Ianto smirked watching Jack's jaw drop in disbelief

"Wha... How?" Jack stumbled

"I could smell it on them my first day back," Ianto explained smirk still firmly in place

"Wha... why didn't you tell me?" Jack practically pouted

"I assumed you knew sir," Ianto replied innocently, though he knew Jack didn't and he'd just being waiting for the right time to drop that bombshell... or to see how long it would take Jack to figure it out for himself.

"No," he sulked and Ianto couldn't help thinking that Jack looked kind of cute

"Can I ask a favour... another favour sir?" Ianto asked turning serious

"Of course what is it?" Jack replied instantly

"I want to do something to help Tosh, show her not everything about Telepathy is bad," Ianto explained, not sure how Jack was going to react

"Ianto it's your choice, but after what she's been through, finding out you've got telepathic abilities is probably not going to be a good thing," Jack sighed

"I know which is why I need your help," Ianto assured him

"What do yo mean?" Jack asked curiosity stirring

"I have an idea. I need something harmless that I can pretend is making the link instead of me,"

Jack thought about it for a moment before moving towards the desk in the corner.

Pulling out the large bottom draw which was supposed to be used as a filing cabinet, Ianto could see it was in fact full of objects.

He moved closer for a better look as Jack began to rummage through the draw full of what Ianto soon realised was Jack's own private stash of alien trinkets.

* * *

Tosh opened the door wrapped in a dressing gown, hair damp from the bath she'd been soaking in when she heard her doorbell ringing.

"Ianto?" Tosh asked confused and a little wary that Jack had sent him to retcon her or something

"Don't worry, I just came to see you, see how you are nothing more," Ianto said with a gentle smile seeing the worry in her eyes.

"But why? After what I did?" Tosh asked

"Because you're my friend and after... after Lisa you were the first one to forgive me." Ianto said and a slightly awkward silence followed as it always did when Lisa was mentioned.

"Can I come in? I want to show you something," Ianto asked

"Umm, sure Ianto," Tosh said opening the door and stepping out of the way to let Ianto in.

"I'll just get dressed," Tosh said ducking down the hall towards her bedroom.

Once she was gone Ianto quickly went to work.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When Tosh returned to her living room she found her coffee table had been moved and in its place in front of the fire place Ianto sat cross legged.

The only light in the room was coming from the fire and various candles Ianto had lit around the room, her heavy curtains drawn blocking out most of the mornings light.

"Ianto?" Tosh asked confused

"Come sit opposite me Tosh. I want to show you something," Ianto said patting the rug in front of him.

"What?" Tosh asked taking a seat opposite him mirroring his cross legged position.

Ianto smiled gently and shuffled closer until their knees were touching.

"Take my hands," Ianto said holding his out, in his right hand sat a smooth shimmering red stone

Tosh looked warily at the stone in his hand having never seen it before and after her recent experiences with unknown technology, well she wasn't to keen on touching things she didn't understand.

"Trust me," Ianto said knowing that stone in his hand was nothing more than an alien version of a hot water bottle, a simmer Jack had called it.

Tosh placed her hands in his covering the stone.

"Close your eyes," Ianto instructed and she did.

Ianto closed his as well knowing they would gain a silver edge once he got started and it was safer to keep them closed just incase Tosh peeked

He gently squeezed her hand over the stone, so the combined pressure would activate it.

The stone began to warm in their hands, not hot enough to bother them just pleasantly warm which was how Jack had set it for him before he'd left the hub.

"I want to show you Tosh, it's not all bad" Ianto whispered opening his mind and reaching out to hers.

She started to pull back but Ianto held her hands stopping her from going.

"Shh relax," he said and began to pull forward happy memories from his past and push them towards Tosh so she could watch them play out with him.

A young Ianto running around the park his mother chasing him until she scooped him up to tickle him, causing him to squeal in happiness.

Teenage Ianto with two boys who looked enough like him that Tosh realised they must be his brothers. The older looking one had the rugby ball and was running across the field. Ianto and the younger one exchanged smirks before taring after the other and team tackling him to the ground while a girl around Ianto's age laughed at them on the sidelines.

Ianto sitting on the bed watching the young girl, his twin sister tosh realised, pop in and out of the bathroom wearing different clothes for him to give an opinion on. Then her walking outside with her date towards his car, looking up and waving goodbye to Ianto who was watching from his bedroom window.

His first date with a girl from school, taking her to the movies and holding her hand every time she got scared in the spooky bits of the movie.

First kiss with Lisa, in a store room at Torchwood London, they been walking past talking when Lisa suddenly pulled him inside and kissed him.

His oldest brother's wedding, standing there with his other two brothers as groomsmen, his twin sister on his arm as one of the bridesmaids.

Walking into a hospital room to see his brother perched on the side of his wife's bed looking at the bundle in her arms. Him congratulating her with a kiss on the cheek before his brother sat him down and place not one but two bundle in his arms. A secret they'd been keeping from the rest of the family, she'd had twins a boy and a girl Ianto saw as he looked down in his arms at his first niece and nephew.

His sister's engagement party dancing with her and telling her he was happy for her, her asking if he'd met anyone since Lisa died, Ianto shaking his head no though there was an obvious blush across his cheeks that he sister began to tease him about.

"Ianto," Tosh gasped, tears welling in her eyes as not only did she see Ianto's memories she received whispers of his feeling in those moments.

Ianto smiled changing gears pulling forward Torchwood memories.

The team out at the pub having a rare night out, Gwen looking shocked as Owen and Jack told some outlandish story about one of the past alien encounters, Tosh trying not to laugh and Ianto merely rolling his eye while he sipped his beer.

Fooling around at the hub playing basketball Tosh and Jack verses Gwen and Owen with Ianto keeping score and counting with some amusement how many things he'd have to repair or clean after the game, including the backside of his pants where there was now a dusty mud like print in the exact shape of Jack's hand.

Shifting tack again moving on to things involving Tosh that he'd either been a part of or seen;

Tosh and Owen joking as they tried worked out some alien tech, coming up with all sorts of ridiculous theories, until Jack walked in and told them that their Brainiac ideas were wrong and it was nothing more than an alien toaster, which sent them into fits of laughter.

Gwen and Tosh heads together at Tosh's desk gossiping about something and pretending to be all innocent by talking about work every time one of the guys walked past, before returning to their gossip the minute they were gone.

Jack walking in to where they were having a coffee break Glen Miller drifting out of his office as he pulled Tosh to her feet and into his arms, dancing her around the coffee table to the cheers and laughter of the others.

He and Tosh sitting together in the conference room as they worked on a massive crossword puzzle together over lunch.

Ianto had meant to end it there, but one more managed to slip through his grasp before be broke the connection.

One of him and Jack, laughing and flirting slightly at the door to the tourist office, just before he'd left to come here, when Jack had practically walked him out of the hub to see him off.

Tosh gasped in surprise eyes flying open to stare at Ianto.

Ianto pulled has hands back keeping his eyes closed as they quickly returned back to normal

"Sorry that one slipped through. I just wanted to show you it could be nice too. And that even if what you picked up was bad things, which I suspect the necklace was programmed to do, you have friends in us Tosh and we do care about you." Ianto said finally looking up and meeting her eyes.

"Thankyou so much," Tosh said tears in her eyes as she leant forward to hug him

"You're very welcome. I should go, we've got to get some sleep before we go back in this afternoon," Ianto said climbing to her feet and pocketing the stone.

Ianto bent to give her a kiss on the cheek before he headed for the door.

His hand was on the door knob before Tosh spoke again.

"Ianto? You and Jack?" She asked walking over to join him at the door.

"There's nothing going on Tosh," Ianto said not quite meeting her eyes

"Do you want there to be?" Tosh pushed resting her hand on his arm gently

"I don't know, I really don't know Tosh," Ianto sighed and it was the truth, he wasn't sure how he felt about Jack yet. He knew he felt something, he just wasn't sure if he was ready to admit it to himself yet let alone Jack or anyone else.

"I...I've never seen him like that with anyone else. And I've know him the longest out of all of us you know," Tosh said realising at least what part of Ianto worries must be.

"You'll be the first I tell if anything happens," Ianto promised her before heading off home to sleep and think.

* * *

Tosh was the first into work that afternoon which was odd as she'd even beaten Ianto which had to be a first.

Jack smiled gently to her from his office but didn't come over from the paperwork he was busy working on.

Ianto arrived fifteen minutes later surprise briefly flickering through his eyes seeing she'd beaten him in.

He made them all a coffee and brought Tosh's over, placing it by her hand on her desk, his other hand squeezing her shoulder briefly as she smiled up at him.

He went back to the kitchen to fetch two more mugs, his and Jack's, before taking them in to Jack's office and shutting the door.

Tosh glanced towards the offices only to realise the blinds were half pulled and she couldn't see in.

Curiosity getting the better of her she quickly pulled up the CCTV of Jack's office.

* * *

Jack didn't look up as he heard someone enter his office, though the closing of the door was unusual, he really wasn't in the mood to talk. After what happened with Mary he'd taken over doing the report for UNIT himself not having the heart to demand it from Tosh.

Smelling the fresh coffee before it was placed on his desk Jack looked up and grinned at the sight of Ianto before him, in a fresh suit and looking at least slightly rested, though not as much as he probably needed.

"How'd it go this morning?" Jack asked picking up the coffee and inhaling the rich scent as he settled back into his chair.

"Really good," Ianto said digging into his pocket and handing Jack the Simmer Stone "Thankyou for that,"

"No Problem, just don't go telling the others about my stash. Gwen would want to find someway to help people with them, Owen would want to use them for himself and Tosh would try to pull them apart. No I'm quiet happy keeping things to myself." Jack said holding the simmer up to his lamp watching the way the light dances across it.

"And me Sir?" Ianto asked taking the seat opposite him and relaxing into it with his own mug of coffee.

"You, I am planning on showing just what some of these things can be used for," Jack leered

"I'm sure you are sir," Ianto replied back easily hiding his smirk behind his coffee mug.

Maybe there was something to him and Jack after all. Once you got past the flirting that he did with everyone, there was a sense of actual longing and intent behind his words that just wasn't there with other people and that thought intrigued Ianto more than he expected.

* * *

Tosh watched the CCTV of the office, hope dawning.

Jack's office was one of the few places where there was no sound, due to the fact that he took many confidential calls in there that weren't to be overheard, so she couldn't actually hear anything they were saying.

But really she didn't need to.

It was easy to see how relaxed and comfortable they were around each other.

Talking easily to each other and from Jack's leer and Ianto smirk probably flirting as well.

She was happy for them, they both needed someone and she'd never seen either of them as open as they are now with each other.

Tosh heard the Cog door roll open as the other two came in.

She quickly switched off the monitor and got to work on the list for UNIT Jack had been asking for, for the last few days.

"Tosh is Jack in I need to ask him something?" Gwen asked putting her jacket over the back of her chair.

"Yeah, he's here but he's in the middle of a conference call or something and doesn't want to be disturbed for a while," Tosh lied smoothly

"Where's Tea-boy hiding?" Owen asked eyeing Tosh's fresh cup of coffee,

"He's taking the minutes for the call, so you'll have to wait Owen," Tosh replied not looking up from her typing to try to hide her smile.

That should buy them a little more private time together.

TBC


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Gwen watched as Jack stepped out of his office and scanned the hub, as if looking for something.

"Jack, have you lost something?" Gwen asked from her desk

Tosh gazed up from the program she'd been working on smirking slightly at Jack before getting back to her work.

It had been a few weeks since the incident with Mary and Tosh had settled back into the team happily though she'd developed a stronger friendship with Ianto, which had confused Gwen slightly at first.

But perhaps as they had both lost someone they loved recently they could find comfort and friendship in each other that they needed.

"What?" Jack asked

"Have you lost something?" Gwen repeated rolling her eyes slightly.

"Oh... Um, No. Never mind," Jack said distractedly a small frown on his face.

Without another word Jack turned and made his way down towards the archives.

Gwen watched him in confusion before turning to Tosh

"Is it just me or does Jack seem a little distracted lately?" Gwen asked

"I don't know what you mean," Tosh replied with a shrug not taking her eyes off her work and Gwen could see a twitch of a smile on her face.

Why did she get the feeling Tosh knew something she didn't. Maybe Tosh heard something when she had the pendant on, that might explain it but Gwen was not going to ask and bring up such an awkward topic.

* * *

Jack made his way down into the depths of the hub towards the archives in search of his favourite archivist.

"Yan? Hey Ianto you down here somewhere?" Jack called walking down the main corridor passed the many rows of shelving that made up their massive archive.

"Captain?"

Jack practically jumped out of his skin, spinning around to find Ianto leaning casually against the end of one of the rows he'd just passed.

Jack took a moment to admire the lean figure propt up against the end of the row, jacket off and sleeves rolled up, hands in his pocket with a file tucked under his arm it was hard to believe that this gorgeous confident man kept himself so well hidden from the rest of the team behind his 'tea-boy' persona.

"You scared the crap out of me," Jack replied hand to his chest

"I did notice that, sir," Ianto smirked, "Is there something I can do for you?"

"I wanted a second opinion on something," Jack replied walking back to stand in front of the younger man

"And what was that, sir?" Ianto asked curiously

"On... some paperwork..." Jack tried,

Ianto chuckled at Jack's attempt to get his attention and him out of the archives.

"I tell you what sir, why don't I come up and make you a coffee and then I'll help you with whatever paperwork you seem to be having an issue with," Ianto said

Jack grinned at him and was just about to answer when both their earpieces beeped catching their attention.

"What is it?" Jack asked straight down to business

"We've had a call from a Detective Swanson, they're requesting our immediate assistance with a murder investigation down town," Owen's voice came over through their earpiece.

"I'm on my way, gear up and be ready to go in five," Jack ordered cutting the connection.

"Maybe another time then, sir," Ianto said with a smile heading back into the dpeths of the archives with a small smirk unseen to Jack playing on his lips.

* * *

"Jack this is a bad idea" Ianto said as soon as the door was open "After what happened last time it was agreed that, that thing would never come out of the safe. And now you're planning on using it!" Ianto blurted marching into Jack's office and stopping in front of the desk

Jack looked up from the safe startled at the Welshman's entrance

"Ianto please not now?"

"When then? When we have to place another team mate in the deep freeze because of that thing?" Ianto demanded

Jack stared at Ianto confused for a moment,

"Ianto? Does it really bother you that much," Jack asked coming around to stand in front of him.

"After what it did to Suzie. We might not have been the best of friends but even she..." Ianto said voice trailing off uncertainly

"What?" Jack prompted his hand resting on Ianto's shoulder trying to meet the younger man's eyes

"She shot you didn't she?" Ianto asked

"What? How?" Jack stumbled

"I was in the hub when you went up on the lift, the CCTV was out but I heard two gun shots and when I was cleaning up there was two different blood stains. I didn't understand it at the time, but now..."

"Yes, she shot me... through the forehead," Jack admitted

"That's why that thing bothers me, it causes to much tragedy, what if it hadn't been you out there that night, what if it had been one of us. We don't just bounce back from being shot in the head like you do." Ianto explained,

Jack stepped forward about to pull Ianto into his arms when the sound of footsteps on the stairs startled them back apart.

Quickly straightening Ianto had to fight down a blush and Jack covered a smirk as the other three walked in, so Jack stepped back to the safe to pull out the lock box containing the knife and glove.

"It fell through the rift about 40 years ago, lay at the bottom of the bay till we dredged it up. I always figured this wasn't just lost. Whoever mad it wanted rid of it," Jack said opening the box as the others gathered around his office to watch.

"You know we never gave it a cool name," Owen said

"I thought we called it the resurrection gauntlet," Tosh perked up

"Cool name," Owen replied with a shake of his head and an eye roll making Tosh sag a little. He really had to talk to Owen about being so bloody patronising all the time.

"What about the Risen Mitten?" Ianto asked

Jack considered it a moment, it wasn't bad actually.

The others look a little surprised for a moment that Ianto had even spoken up which amused Jack immensely, they really had no idea who he was.

Except maybe Tosh who Ianto was becoming quite good friends with.

Owen scoffs at the name and Ianto just shrugs not letting it bother him "I think it's catchy,"

"Sounds good to me. Risen Mitten it is," Jack said grabbing the gloves and heading towards the side door, let's do this, Ianto bring your stopwatch, Owen set your equipment up, Tosh get the monitoring ready to go and Gwen come with me and Ianto it's about time you met the morgue. We'll get the bodies." Jack said and the team quickly went about their work ignoring the bad feeling they were all steadily developing.

* * *

Ianto stood in the morgue staring at the draw which contained Suzie Costello, they'd talked to two of the three victims and it wasn't until right at the end of the conversation with Mark Briscoe that they got anything to go on, a name... Suzie.

"Yan? You ok?" Tosh asked coming up beside him,

"Not really," Ianto replied with a shrug,

"I know what you mean, Suzie is... was... I don't know what to think anymore," Tosh replied

"Did your research come up with anything?" Ianto asked

"It's still running a few searches I thought I'd come see how you were going while they finished, I know you and Suzie didn't exactly get along,"

"That's a bit of an understatement Tosh" Ianto sighed eyes still locked onto the draw,

"Does Jack know?" Tosh asked

"I think he was beginning to suspect towards the end but with her death and Gwen's arrival it's been shelved as no longer relevant. And I'll admit I'd put it in the same place."

"Until now,"

"Until now," Ianto agreed,

"Maybe you should talk to him about it. This case may turn out to have nothing to do with our Suzie, we won't know for sure until we've done a little more research. I think Jack's planning on taking us to the lock up, to look through her things." Tosh said.

"I'm sure I can come up with an excuse to stay here,"

"That's not what I meant Ianto, whether she's involved or not having her brought up is enough to stir all those memories and you should talk about them. Get them off your chest or they're just going to weigh you down." Tosh prompted wrapping her arm around Ianto's waist in a sort of half hug

Ianto finally looking away from the draw turned and kissed her on the head.

"Thanks Tosh,"

* * *

Ianto found Jack in the shooting range firing off round after round into the targets the only outward sign of his frustration regarding their current situation.

"Captain can I talk to you?" Ianto asked nervously in between rounds when there was relative silence.

"Yan? Of course what is it?" Jack said putting down his gun and walking over to where Ianto stood

"I'm not quite sure how to say this," Ianto sighed eyes aimed at the ground as he watched Jack's boots step into view

Looking up the words Ianto was going to say froze in his throat, Jack was standing a lot closer than he thought.

He could feel Jack's warm breath tickling his cheek, concerned eyes locked into his, a warm hand resting on his shoulder and that intoxicating scent that was purely Captain Jack Harkness.

Ianto wasn't sure which of them moved first but before he knew it he was pressed up against the wall hands roaming over Jack's chest as their lips crashed, tongues fighting for dominance.

Jack's hands mirrored his own caressing arms, back and chest, lips working in what Ianto could only describe as one of the best kisses he'd had in his life.

"Jack? The research is complete do you want us all in the conference room?" Toshiko called as she walked down the hall.

Ianto jumped away from Jack a look of shock and what Jack suspected was horror flash across his face before he took off out of the room.

Tosh entered the range looking confused

"Jack is Ianto ok?" Tosh asked sounding worried

"He's fine Tosh. Are you ready? We'll do this is the conference room and try to figure out what's really going on here," Jack said heading down the corridor ianto had vanished down and Tosh had just appeared from.

"But Jack, Ianto?" Tosh pushed following him

"Tosh, leave it. Please," Jack said quietly not looking back at her, he needed to think, but with these murders happening he was afraid he wouldn't have the time.

"I just have to get something from my desk," Tosh said once they reached the main level of the hub.

Upon entering the conference room Jack found Ianto had already got Owen and Gwen and they were sitting at the table ready to go.

Ianto was leaning against one of the walls staring into space lost in thought.

When he realised Jack was in the room he specifically ignored him and wouldn't meet his gaze, so Jack took up a position by the window staring down at the hub.

The major problem with not having time to think was that he suspected the longer he left things like this with Ianto the worse it was going to be.

TBC


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jack stared out of his office window deep in thought.

Owen was down in the autopsy bay watching over the still unconscious Suzie waiting for her to either gain consciousness so he could question her or drop dead again.

Gwen was having a snooze on the couch trying to ward off an oncoming headache, no doubt from trying to force the glove to keep Suzie with them, which she somehow managed to do. Sometimes he really wished she would just listen to him and do as she's told.

Tosh was the only one he wasn't sure where she was, though he assumed she was off trying to find anything else on Pilgrim from the boxes of stuff they'd taken from the Brisco's house.

Ianto was no doubt up in the tourist office avoiding him still. They'd barely spent anytime near each other since the kiss, speaking only when needed and always in the presence of the rest of the team.

As long as Suzie stayed unconscious for a while then he finally had his time to think.

He liked Ianto┘ that he had no doubt about, he'd liked the Welshman from the first moment they'd met in the dark woods.

He'd been denying his feeling and fighting his attraction for him since he started work, turning up everyday looking gorgeous in those perfect suits, with his coffee and that accent that could make him melt into his shoes.

But no, he kept it to flirting testing the waters... until Lisa.

That had made him furious at the betrayal and possibly heartache he'd felt at the time, taking it out of Ianto for a little while afterwards.

Until Estelle, even though they weren't really on speaking terms Ianto still stayed back to take care of his broken hearted, mourning Captain, not once questioning, just there as support and comfort.

That's when the feeling came back.

Then almost loosing him in the countryside and his transformation to a Pirask, that had all brought the pair of them so much closer and his feeling grew even though he tried to stop them... He wasn't there yet, but over the last few weeks Jack had begun to notice the signs.

He was falling in love with Ianto Jones.

* * *

Ianto stared at the monitor in front of him, he'd been in the tourist office since Suzie's resurrection, and had been watching Jack on the CCTV sitting in his office deep in thought.

No doubt about that witch of a woman unconscious in the Autopsy bay, but Ianto's thoughts weren't on her they were on his... the Captain.

The man was gorgeous, there was no doubt about that even while he was pestering his way into Torchwood Three so he could save Lisa he recognised his attraction to the mysterious Captain Harkness.

But he had Lisa to think of so he buried anything he felt away.

After loosing Lisa, he'd wanted to hate the older man so much, but he just couldn't and felt that he really needed to make it up to him for some reason.

Watching him loose Estelle and deal with his guilt over letting the fairies take Jasmine had shown him that he wasn't a 'god' protected by some sort of a cold emotionless shield, he was a man and one who could feel with such passion.

From that day on he vowed he would take care of his captain, not just cleaning and getting food for him like he had been since he started work, but emotionally as well.

Waking on the floor of the hub with Jack dead beside him had torn at his heart, then waking the next day in a strange house with his life changed probably would have had him breaking down if it hadn't been for Jack's support through his change of lifestyle and training with Arabella and Dexter.

They'd gotten so close over the past couple of months and there was no denying that he'd been steadily developing feelings and falling for Jack since his turning but he had no idea what to do about it.

Then at the shooting range... he still had no idea which of them had initiated the kiss, though he was begining to suspect that he had.

What the hell was he supposed to do now, because there was no way that it was a good idea to fall in love with the boss.

* * *

Ianto walked down into the interrogation room with a coffee for Suzie dreading what was about to happen.

Jack had asked him to take it down while the rest of the team prepared to go out to The Wolf Bar in search of the final unaccounted member or Pilgrim.

He should have told Jack about his issues when he had the chance, he didn't want to face her but it looked like he didn't have a choice.

He'd caught the worried look Tosh threw at him when Jack had asked him to take her coffee, but before she could say or do anything Jack had already given her instructions of her own to follow leaving Ianto with no choice but to do it himself.

"Well well well if it isn't Mr Jones, I figured you'd been killed off when you were no where in sight." Suzie smirked as he stepped into the room.

"Been avoiding me Ianto?" Suzie sneered as she got no reply from him.

Well that didn't take long, Ianto thought as he ignored her and simply put her coffee on the table in front of her.

"What's the matter Ianto to afraid to even speak to me?" She snorted

"What afraid of a corpse? Not at all." Ianto replied coolly

"I'm up and kicking Ianto, in case you haven't noticed. Not exactly a corpse."

"Try telling that to someone outside the hub, especially with the back of your head blown out ."

"Bastard,"

"How's hell Suzie? Your kind of place I'd imagine." Ianto replied coolly

Suzie just sneered in response.

Ianto wanting to get away from her as soon as possible turned to leave when she spoke up again.

"How's that cyberslut of yours, still chained up like the animal she is in the basement?"

Ianto froze, fist clenched by his side.

"Should I tell Jack? Tell him about her, now I have nothing to loose or gain from keeping your filthy little secret." she continued

Gritting his teeth he tried to keep his temper in check adn not let her get to him.

"Has the monster still got you wrapped around your little finger?"

Ianto snapped, his eyes flashed to silver and before he knew it he had Suzie pinned to the wall by the throat growling softly as he held her easily with her feet off the ground.

Suzie's eyes were wide in fear as she stared down into Ianto's silver eyes not understanding what was happening.

"If I were you Suzie I'd keep your fat mouth shut. You can't threaten her anymore and you sure as hell can't touch or use me. So I suggest you crawl back into your ice box and die, before I do it for you. And I swear to god, I will make you pay for what you did in the process." Ianto hissed hand tightening on her throat making her gasp for breath and claw desperately at his hand.

"Ianto?!"

Upon hearing Jack's shocked voice he quickly dropped Suzie, stepping away from her and rushing out of the room, pushing past Jack in the process.

Jack stared at the gasping form of Suzie before chasing off after Ianto.

* * *

Tosh watched as Ianto dashed out of the interrogation room hallway and made a beeline straight for the archives not saying a word to her or even taking notice of the sleeping figure of Gwen on the coach.

"Ianto?" Tosh called but she got no reply only his swearing under his breath in Welsh

Jack flew by a moment later heading after Ianto.

"Oh boy," Tosh muttered to herself,

"What's the going on?" Gwen asked sleepily having been woken by their team mates stomping past.

"I don't know, and judging by how pissed Jack is, I'm not sure I want to know." Tosh replied

* * *

"Ianto?! Where the hell are you?" Jack called once he reached the archives he wasn't angry, he really couldn't care two hoots what happened to Suzie, he was just frustrated and getting no answer wasn't helping.

"I won't understand unless you tell me about it?" Jack called again; making sure his voice was less harsh as he searched the archives.

"Please Ianto we really need to talk," Jack sighed reaching the end and turning back

"About more than one thing," came a response finally, though Jack had no idea where in the archive he was; he'd looked through the whole place and hadn't seen him anywhere.

"Yes, about more than one thing. Where are you Yan?" Jack asked

"Not here. Not now," came the soft reply.

Jack sighed realising there was no way he was going to be able to find the Welshman deep within the depths of his own domain, so he turned and headed back upstairs.

* * *

Ianto sat in the archives perched on the top of the first row of shelves where he was hidden in the shadows but could watch the door the whole time.

He'd watched Jack come in and search for him again before they'd left for The Wolf Bar before leaving defeated.

He stayed there lost in thought listening to the team go about their work through his com unit.

A small smile graced his face as he heard Jack's comment at the club. "That one's for Ianto. Risen Mitten, Life Knife and that old classic, Stun Gun."

Maybe they could work this out. Him and Jack, they got along well, enjoyed each other's company, and there was no denying his physical attraction to Jack.

But Jack was this amazing person and he was a baby Pirask hiding as a tea-boy.

Not exactly attractive to someone like Jack who can get anyone he wants.

Ianto sighed this was stupid, hiding out like this, besides he had to wipe the CCTV of him attacking Suzie before one of the others stumbled across it by accident.

He needed to face Jack and whether he liked it or not, it was time to face up to his relationship with the Captain and just where exactly it was headed.

TBC


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ianto was down near the cell when the lights went out. Luckily he'd just stepped out from feeding Janet and closed the door otherwise when the lockdown kicked in he would have been locked in with her.

He quickly made his way up into the main area of the hub where he could here Jack calling him.

"Captain," he answered stepping around the water tower,

"What happened?" Jack asked obviously still a little annoyed at him if his tone was anything to go by

"But I thought you must have done it... we've gone into lock down."

"Then reverse it," Jack said turning away

"I can't it's 100 percent we're locked in," Ianto replied

"Is there anyway we can get enough power back to get out," Owen asked directing the question at everyone.

"How did you get us out last time?" Ianto asked referring to the time with Lisa,

"Can't do it again we used up all the power cells that came through the lift and the unlocking device is on loan to UNIT," Jack replied

"There may be a way to reroute the emergency power from the backup generator," Tosh said

"I'll go," Ianto volunteered knowing he was probably the only one other than Jack who knew how to get to the generator let alone fix it.

Ianto was already on his way before anyone spoke again.

"I'll help you," Jack called jogging to catch up with him, a small toolbox that he'd pulled form under Tosh's desk in hand.

* * *

They worked in silence trying to get the generator working with no luck, it wasn't until they were heading back upstairs going through one of the store rooms looking for torches or oil lanterns that Jack finally broke the silence.

"What did she do?"

"Who sir?" Ianto asked though he had a fair idea

"Suzie? What did she do to you that would cause you to have her pinned by the throat in a fit of rage?" Jack said shutting the door, not wanting to have this conversation interrupted and knowing it was something they needed.

"It's a long story," Ianto said still searching,

"Give me the short hand version now and the long one later," Jack encouraged

Ianto didn't stop working not really willing to look at Jack when he said this.

"Suzie found Lisa, just after I started working here actually. She used that against us... me," Ianto admitted and Jack felt his blood run cold

"How?" Jack asked almost dreading the answer

"She was down there looking for some rats to test some new alien tech on," Ianto replied

"That's not what I meant, how did she use it against you Yan? What did she make you do to stop her telling me, or killing Lisa, or whatever else she threatened to do to you?" Jack pushed

Ianto gathered up everything they'd found before turning to look at Jack. "I became the lab rat," Ianto said blankly before slipping out of the storage leaving Jack staring stunned at the space he'd just vacated.

* * *

Ianto had only made it down to the conference room where he was putting the equipment they found together for use, before Jack caught up to him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jack asked walking into the room,

"At the time, I couldn't risk Lisa, and afterwards, well it didn't really seem worth it, she was dead after all," Ianto replied slumping into on of the nearby seats,

"And now she's not," Jack sat down next to him,

"I should have noticed something was wrong,"

"I hid it well because of Lisa and she, being the twisted woman that she was enjoyed it to much to risk loosing it. She only ever used things that she knew weren't going to kill me. She wasn't worried about causing pain and any marks she left could be covered by my suits." Ianto admitted, it was weird talking about this with someone.

He'd only told one other person about this and it was when he and Tosh had been drunk so it wasn't quite the same as having a conversation with his boss, who he'd snogged, and had feelings for.

"I'm sorry," Jack said finally "It's not your fault Sir," Ianto sighed smiling at Jack to try to ease the tension in the room,  
Jack smiled back, the smile lighting his whole face making his eyes sparkle, not one of his normal cheeky grins, this one was genuine.

"About before in the range I..." Ianto began only to find Jack's finger pressed to his lips.

"Ianto Jones, I would like there to be... something... and I will go as far as you're comfortable with going. It is entirely up to you, ok. Think about it and when you're ready, or when you've decided all you have to do is let me know." Jack said finger still pressed to Ianto lips.

Ianto stared up at Jack with wide eyes not really knowing what to say.

Jack gave him a small smile as he stood, leaning down to gently press his lips where his finger had just been.

It was a brief kiss, more like a promise and Ianto basked in it, eyes sliding closed.

"I'll wait as long as you need," Jack whispered before turning and walking out of the room leaving Ianto to his thoughts.

* * *

Ianto walked into the police precent, it was the early hours of the morning and the place was still a mess from the night's activities.

"Detective Swanson?" Ianto asked approaching the woman he recognised from her file.

"That's me," She said and upon looking up a smile spread across her face as she took in the young man in front of her.

"What can I do for you?" she asked perching on her desk one leg crossed over the other.

"I was sent to debrief you after tonight activities," he said smoothly with a smile.

"By whom?" she asked confused, but a flirtatious smile still in place

"Captain Harkness," Ianto replied putting down his briefcase and pulling out his clipboard and a pen.

"You're Torchwood?" she asked in disbelief

"Yes I am. You're surprised, I imagined you'd have been expecting me," Ianto replied standing in front of her desk and taking a seat when she offered it with a wave of her hand.

"I was just not... you," Swanson replied Ianto raised an eyebrow in question since she wasn't making a whole lot of sense.

Swanson sighed thinking of her wording before continuing, "I mean look at the others, the outrageous Captain in old military dress, the quite technician in skirts and heels, the obnoxious doctor in a leather jacket and the ex-cop in jeans. Then there's you in a very smart suit."

"I believe in keeping a professional appearance," Ianto said with a shrug inwardly laughing at the detective appraisal of the rest of the team.

"That you do. Very professional, very handsome." Swanson replied with a smile giving him another subtle once over.

"But not very practical for field work," Ianto said trying to keep the meeting on track.

"I suppose not. So what do you do then?" Swanson asked casually scooping for information

"Bit of this, bit of that. Administration, archives, research... 'tea-boy'," Ianto said with a small smirk.

"You're not suppose to be telling me this are you?" Swanson asked surprised that he'd even answered her question

"No harm knowing my job within the organisation. It isn't going to lead you to our base of give away any top secrets." Ianto smiled noting Swanson's disappointment at the fact he'd picked up on her snooping and played her.

"No I suppose not, do I get a name at least?"

"Mr Jones," Swanson rolled her eyes assuming it was a false name for cover up purposes

"That's fairly evasive, there's hundreds of Jones in Cardiff,"

"And yet it's not a cover, that is actually my name,"

"I see so how do we go about this the Mr Jones," Swanson said not entirely believing him.

"Have you got a conference room?" Ianto asked getting to his feet

"Yes," Swanson nodded

"Ok I'll need all staff who had any contact with us or our case in the room in an hour to be debriefed and while you get them together, I'll set up some refreshments for them"

* * *

"Well that was less painful than I thought." Swanson said watching the rest of the staff sleepily wander out of the conference room.

"That's good to know," Ianto replied backing up his briefcase.

"Do you have everything you need?" Swanson asked before breaking into a huge yawn, muttering an apology as Ianto smiled at her.

"I have my notes from the debrief, plus I recorded it in case I missed anything. I just need to pick up the box of hard copies you had put together for me from the front desk and that will be everything thankyou." Ianto replied politely

"What about the copies on the computer system?" Swanson asked confused

"No need to worry about them Crimit is secure enough to hold them," Ianto lied not even hinting at his current thoughts, Tosh should be hacked in and cleaning the system as we speak

"Well Mr Jones. Would I be to bold as to ask you out for lunch?" Swanson said as he headed towards the door

"Are you asking me out?" Ianto asked turning back to face her in surprise

"Why aren't you allowed to date?" Swanson asked a little defensively

"Noo we are... I just... that is," Ianto muttered

"You're seeing someone else," Swanson guessed

"Yes... I mean no... it's complicated," Ianto sighed

"Well if you like her you shouldn't her slip through your fingers," Swanson said and Ianto stopped the smiled that was threatening to break out at her assumption that it was a she he was thinking of.

_No I shouldn't should I _he thought before stepping back towards her hand out,

"It was nice to meet you Det Swanson."

"Nice to meet you too Mr Jones. And if it doesn't work out with your girl you know where to find me," she replied shaking his outstretched hand before leaving the room with a wink.

"I do. But you won't remember me in a hour or two." Ianto said quietly watching as she took a seat at her desk, resting her head on her arms as she fell into a Retcon induced sleep.

"Thanks for doing this," Jack said as he stopped opposite him staring down at the once again dead Suzie. She'd been killed almost 10 hours ago now and after Owen's autopsy, no one had said a word about her, or done anything with her apart from stick her on her tray in the draw.

"Part of me job, sir," Ianto replied filling out the paperwork, the last thing he'd have to do to clean up the mess she'd caused over the last few days.

"No I should be doing it but sigh one day we're gonna run out of space." Jack said softly leaning against the other draws

"If you're interested, I've still got that stopwatch," Ianto said taking a now or never approach, though later on he'd realise that it probably wasn't the best time to do it.

"So?" Jack asked confused, after all they were on a little bit of shaky ground, even after their talk.

"Well think bout it, lot's of things you can so with a stopwatch," Ianto said looking Jack straight in the eyes and praying that he'd understand, that he wouldn't reject him.

"Oh yeah, I can think of a few," Jack said understanding dawning in his eyes along with hope and nervousness.

Ianto sighed inwardly in relief "There's quite a list,"

"I'll send the others home early. See you in my office in ten." Jack said looking at his watch, still hopeful

"That's ten minutes and counting," Ianto smirked pulling out said stopwatch and clicking it on.

Jack pulled himself off the wall and with a much happier walk than what he came in with headed for the main hub.

"Oh Jack?" Ianto called remembering something once he was about halfway across the walkway.

"What do you want me to say on the death certificate?" he said once Jack had turned to face him.

"Good question," Jack replied shoving his hands in his pockets, something Ianto had learned was something of a habit that the Captain had when he was stressed or nervous.

"She had quite a few deaths in the end."

"I don't know... death by torchwood."

"I'll put a lock on the door, in case she goes walking again." Ianto smiled trying to re-lighten the situation.

"Nah no chance of that. The resurrection days are over thank god,"

"Oh I wouldn't be to sure. That's the thing about gloves sir... they come in pairs." Ianto said the words out of his mouth before he could catch them.

* * *

"Hey I just wanted to come and see how you were?" Tosh's voice startled Ianto out of his thoughts as he carefully locked Suzie's draw.

"I'm ok Tosh, thanks," he replied turning to face her and leaning on the other draws similar to how Jack had a few minutes ago.

"Did you talk to Jack?" Tosh asked carefully

"Yeah and he knows now... I'm glad he does," Ianto replied with a smile

"Are you and he ok? You've been a bit distant from each other the last few days," Tosh pressed on Ianto paused for a moment, he would tell her what happened but right now Jack was waiting for him upstairs and if he told her she would ask questions and it would take to long,

"We had a bit of a misunderstanding but we've sorted it out now," he final said

"What sort of misunderstanding?" she asked confused

"Didn't Jack send us all home?" Ianto sighed trying to steer the conversation to an easy out.

"Yes but you're not packing up. I'm done and I wanted to see how you were before I left," Tosh said

"I'm fine I promise," Ianto replied pulling her into a hug silently thanking her for looking out for him.

"Come on let's go to the pub, have a few drinks and forget all al about that witch and you can tell me all about this misunderstanding with Jack." Tosh said happily grabbing his hand and pulling his towards the exit.

"I ah... sorry tosh I can't I've kind of got plans tonight," Ianto stuttered

"Really? With who?" Tosh asked curiously

"... Jack,' Ianto admitted inwardly groaning as Tosh's eye lit up with excitement and curiosity.

"Ooh I want to know all the gossip tomorrow at work Ianto." Tosh said practically bouncing on the spot, which was a very un-Tosh-like thing for her to do, before happily walking off towards the exit leaving Ianto to watch the small spring in her step as she went.

"Goodnight Tosh," he called after her in amusement.

"Night," came a cheery reply.

* * *

Ianto walked into the darkened office, the hub was locked up and the only light left was coming from the glow of the computer screens in the main hub and a soft lamp in the corner of Jack's office, Glen Miller playing gently from the living quarters below.

Before he could call out to ask Jack where he was, warm strong arms circled his waist and a gentle kiss was pressed to the back of his neck, a soft sigh escaping his lips.

"You called me Jack earlier. I've never heard you use my name before... even when you were in blood fever I was still Sir." He whispered; warm breath ticking Ianto neck as he pressed soft kisses there between speaking.

"Hmm," Ianto responded rolling his head to the side to give Jack more access.

"Say it again, say my name, I want to hear those beautiful Welsh vowels tear down the wall you built calling me Sir all those months ago." Jack said hands wandering over Ianto chest undoing tie and buttons in his path.

Ianto turned in Jack's arms "Jack," he whispered capturing the older man's lips in a searing kiss that neither man was going to run away from.

TBC


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Monday morning found Ianto and Tosh sitting in a little coffee shop just down the road from the hub. Tosh kept up the idol chit chat about what's been going on meanwhile skirting the topic Ianto knew she was dying to bring up.

After what happened to Suzie on Thursday Jack had given the team Friday and the weekend off unless there was an emergency, and since he'd spent all weekend with Jack, it was the first chance Tosh has had to question him and get the gossip.

"You know I came to see you on Friday, then again on Saturday but you weren't home,"

"I spent most of the weekend at the Hub," Ianto replied taking a sip of his coffee while Tosh paused in her movement as what he'd said sunk in.

"Really?!"

"Ok, the misunderstanding Jack and I had was, neither of us know who started it but we ended up snogging in the firing range, just before you came in. I freaked."

"But I thought you liked Jack,"

"He's our boss Tosh,"

"So, you can't help who you like. I mean look at me, Owen's not exactly a prime candidate for dating,"

"I know and he kind of said the same thing, that when I was ready he'd be there, which is why I propositioned him." Ianto said and Tosh inhaled her coffee.

"You propositioned him?"

"Yes I did," Ianto smirked

"I'm assuming he took you up on the offer," Tosh grinned

"He sent you home early remember," Ianto replied grinning back at her

_Mouths and tongue's clashing in passion as hands roamed over hard bodies, Ianto running out of breath gasped as Jack finally released his mouth, only for it to turn into a moan as that same mouth trailed down his neck, kissing, sucking and biting._

"Oh, Um... Is?...never mind," Tosh blushed focusing on her coffee

"What?" Ianto asked amused

"No it doesn't matter," Tosh shrugged

"What were you going to ask me Tosh?" Ianto teased

Tosh straightened her shoulders and met Ianto dead in the eye

"Is he as good as he claims to be?"

_His hands clutched in soft hair as a hot mouth did things that had him trembling on the edge of oblivion, on the edge but not allowed to fall. Long fingers massaged, a skilled tongue stroked and the warm heat of his mouth sucked with just the right pressure._

"I could say no, and dampen your spirits," Ianto shrugged

Tosh clicked her tongue in annoyance.

_Strong hands massaged and held him firmly and steady, thrusting against him, making him keen as that sweet spot deep within him was blissfully tortured over and over again. Soft gasps and deep groans filling the room with whispered names and passionate moans._

"But then I'd be lying," Ianto smirked.

* * *

Jack sat in the conference room bored out of his brain, he knew all this so why he pretended not to was anyone's guess.

Owen was currently going over his recent Weevils finding while Gwen listened with rapt attention. Tosh and Ianto had slipped out for brunch while he wasn't looking, claiming to bring back food for the rest of them as compensation for running off.

Jack didn't really mind any way as it was a slow morning and no doubt both of them were up to date or ahead of themselves with their work anyway.

Without him even realising it Owen's report had shifted into the mating habits of the weevils and Jack found his mind wandering back to last night.

_Hot mouth and hands leaving trails across his body, making everything they touch tingle in their wake. Cautious at first having not been near a man for a while but building in confidence with every passing second. _

"Jack why are we listening to this?" Gwen asked looking a little paler then the last time he'd glanced at her.

"Gwen it is important to know your enemy, even the slightly dumber ones. They're very instinctual and who knows what sort of trouble you'll go marching into if you interrupt a couple in courtship or something." Jack replied, fixing her with his best annoyed parent look.

She sighed and slumped back in her seat trying not to look at the almost pornographic images Owen now had up on the screen as Owen continued.

"Neither the male nor female seems to be specifically dominant, it seems to be somewhat of a power play between the two..."

_Two hard sweaty bodies rolled together on the bed, both parrying for top though neither really minding the outcome. He pinned Ianto's hands above his head, gaining the upper hand he smirked down at the man beneath him. Blue eyes met his as they melted into silver and he suddenly found himself on his back. Hips grinding against his, hardness to hardness as that beautiful welsh accent, thicker in his arousal, whispered hotly in his ear. "I win, **Sir**," _

* * *

Ianto and Tosh were just walking across the Plass on their way back to the tourist office when Ianto's mobile rang.

"Hello?"

"Ianto I need you and Tosh back here, we've got a call from the police Eugene Jones has been killed..."

"Eugene, Gwen's little Sci-Fi enthusiast? How?" Ianto asked stopping in his tracks causing Tosh to stop and look at him in confusion.

"Hit and run by the looks of it. But because of what he knew about us, or thought he knew about us, we need to check it out just in case."

"Of course Sir, we're out on the Plass on our way back now." Ianto said starting to walk again, Tosh following along side him.

"Finished gossiping about me already have we?" Jack teased.

"That ego... Goodbye Sir," Ianto smirked hanging up as he did so.

"Was that Jack?" Tosh asked as they got near the tourist office,

"Yeah, he wants you back now. Eugene Jones is dead, possible RTA but he wants to check it out anyway." Ianto said opening the door and holding it open for Tosh as she walked through.

* * *

Ianto sat in the back of the SUV listening to Owen and Gwen bicker about something or other, he wasn't taking enough notice to know what.

Beside him on the seat was a few boxes of Eugene's things that they'd collected from his house.

Tossed on the top carelessly by Owen were a few objects from his alien collection.

Ianto had something similar at home, though his consisted of real alien artefacts instead of rice krispies and bent roman coins.

Jack was the same, as he'd seen the draws full of alien trinkets in his room, a few Jack had even shown him new uses for over the weekend.

And he imagined Tosh, Owen and soon Gwen would stash away a few of their own useless artefacts as mementos over the years.

So what made Eugene so different than them? A job title? So what if they could tell what was real and what was fake.

They were all alien collectors when it came down to it.

* * *

It didn't take him long to catalogue all of Eugene's things.

None of them were of any use to them and yet Gwen continued to push what everyone else could see was nothing more than an RTA involving someone they coincidently knew.

Jack walked up behind him leaning in close towards him, almost touching him to whisper in his ear. Ianto's eyes quickly searched the hub for the others to make sure no one could see them, he wasn't ready to let the other know about him and Jack just yet.

Except for Tosh, who wasn't even paying attention to them anyway, buried in some program she was working on.

Gwen was having a shower after preforming Eugene's autopsy and Owen was engrossed in some sort of computer game at his desk.

* * *

Walking around the hub staring at anything and everything he could find, he still couldn't believe it, he Eugene Jones was inside the Torchwood hub.

He was dead, mind you, but he was still inside the Torchwood Hub.

"Wow this is amazing, I never imagined it would be like this. They must love their jobs, so full of adventure and excitement." He said walking up the ramp to find Owen engrossed in his computer game.

"Maybe some people have more sense than others," he muttered

Moving on he found Tosh engrossed in her programming

"Ah, that's more like it... I wonder what she's working on." Catching movement out the corner of his eye, he looked up in time to see the blinds close on Jack's office.

"Ohh that looks top secret..." he said heading up the stairs. He was just about the open the door when the phone rang inside the office.

There was a bit of scrambling and swearing from within before Jack's voice rang out sounding a little annoyed "Hello,"

Reaching for the door again it was opened from the other side as Ianto rushed out straightening his tie and combing back his hair.

"What was that all about?" he wonder watching as Jack still on the phone re-opened the office blinds and scanned the hub checking on all of his team members.

* * *

Jack sat at his desk rolling the Dogon sixth eye back and forward in his hand.

The whole ordeal with Eugene had happened almost a month ago now but it was still bothering him.

He'd been dead, over and over and over again and all he'd seen is darkness.

Darkness that had something hiding there, waiting for him.

He thought he knew what death was.

Which meant he just couldn't fathom what happened with Eugene.

His gaze fell back to the eye in his hand, he was tempted to use the eye, to relive the last month.

One month, he and Ianto have been well, he wasn't quiet sure what they were but together was definitely a good word to use.

One month he'd been happier than he had in the longest time.

Closing his eyes he closed his hand over the eyes and focused allowing memories to wash through his mind, he was just reaching the place he wanted to be when suddenly it all went black.

It was as if he was standing in field in the middle of the night when there's no moon, hearing movement behind him Jack spun around as large dark shape lunged towards him.

Jack sat bolt upright in his seat gasping in shock as he dropped the Dogon eye where it rolled across the floor and under his filing cabinet.

"Jack? Are you aright?" Ianto asked walking in and moving over behind Jack to massage his shoulders.

"Yeah, Yan I just drifted off and had a bad dream that's all." Jack sighed relaxing back into those skilled hands and sighing in content.

"Come on, everyone's gone home and it's getting late, let's turn in for the night and I'll chase all your dreams away." Ianto said moving around and taking Jack's hand in order to lead him towards the entrance to Jack's quarters.

* * *

Jack lay on his back staring at the ceiling on his room with nothing on his mind except the feeling of the warm body pressed against his side.

His fingers stroked through Ianto's hair teasing the slight waves into more obvious curls as warm even breaths tickled his chest.

He was heading down a road he knew to well, he was worried though, he had a feeling something big was coming and it wasn't going to be good.

The Dogon eye had shown him that and whatever it was scared him.

The only way he could think of keeping Ianto from getting hurt was by making him believe this was more of a friend with benefits kind of relationship, a comfortable shag, even though it was anything but.

He had to make Ianto believe, even if it killed him.

"I'm sorry for what i'm going to do," he whispered pressing a kiss to Ianto's head, he climbed out of the warm cacoon he'd been in and slipping into his clothes made his way up into the cold hub.

* * *

Ianto woke up to a cold bed, scanning the room he realised Jack was no where to be seen, which was unusual.

Ever since they'd started sleeping together he'd woken a few times when Jack was not in bed with him because he'd gotten restless only to find him sitting nearby reading a book or watching him sleep.

Climbing out of bed he dressed quickly and climbed into the hub.

The place was dark, silent and apart from Myfanwry flying overhead there was no sign of movement anywhere.

That was odd, Jack had never run off on him before, at least not without telling him and that was only the once when the Weevil alarm went off.

Sighing he wrote a quick note to Jack letting him know where he was, sticking it on his monitor where he was bound to see it before heading out of the hub and towards home.

He might as well get his clean suits and water his plants.

* * *

Jack stepped from the shadows he'd been hiding in as he watched Ianto sadly leave the hub.

God he hated himself right now, so much.

But he had to do this, he had to protect him.

Something was coming and he couldn't loose Ianto, even if it meant loosing their closeness, he had to keep him safe.

TBC


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12****  
**  
Ianto woke up alone again.

Sighing he climbed out of bed and began to get ready for work.

He had no idea where Jack ran off to these days but it was becoming a bit of a special occurrence for Ianto to wake and find the older man still with him.

He was just climbing out into the hub when his mobile alerted him to an incoming message.

Flipping the phone open he stared at the unknown number in confusion.  
**  
****'I'm upstairs! Hurry up!'**

"Jack are you around here somewhere?" Ianto called into the quiet hub, when no reply came he sighed grabbing a gun from the armoury before heading upstairs unsure of who or what was waiting up there.

Upon reaching the tourist office he peeked through the small spy hole that allowed the team to check that he didn't have any customers before waltzing out of the hub.

There was no sign of anything dangerous, just a woman standing looking at some brochures.

She looked familiar though he wasn't sure why until she turned to the side to check one of the notice boards.

There in the tourist office looking as perfect and relaxed as the last time he saw her stood Arabella White.

Grinning and knowing he didn't need to worry about their secrecy he swung open the door and greeted her with a grin.

Spinning around at the sound of the door opening she met his grin with one of her own before she threw herself into his arms.

Ianto stumbled back slightly as he caught her, he'd expected a joyful welcome from her, but he really hadn't expected to wear her, none the less he hugged her back tightly grinning all the time.

"Hello gorgeous, How are you?" Arabella asked as her feet landed back on the ground though she didn't move out of his arms.

"I'm good, but what in the world are you doing here?"

"Well it's almost Christmas silly. I'm spending Christmas day with Peter obviously and Boxing Day with Dexter, I wanted to spend a few days before with my other favourite boys so I came down here," Arabella explained practically bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Oh well, I'll go find Jack for you then." Ianto replied with a small shrug, making sure to keep the swell of disappointment out of his voice.

"I said favourite boys Ianto, plural, that means you too. Today I'm spending with you!" Arabella replied rolling her eyes at Ianto's automatic assumption that she'd only meant Jack.

"Arabella I'd love to come out with you today but I've got to work, I can't just go gallivanting off around the city with you no mater how much I'd like to." Ianto replied

"Of course you can. Jack's given you the day off, come on." Arabella said grabbing his jacket from the coat rack and pulling the confused Welshman out the door.

Jack walked up from the firing range where he'd spent most of the morning to find an empty hub.

Frowning in confusion he went to his office to check for a note from Ianto to say when he'd left but there wasn't one of those either.

The hub was still semi shutdown from the night and a quick glance down into his room revealed that Ianto was up and dressed somewhere.

Before he began to panic he noticed his mobile flashing on his desk signalling that it had received a message.

Flicking it open he read the message from Arabella and relaxed.

**'I've stolen your Welshman, and you can't have him back until tomorrow. So there!'**

Settling down in his office chair he quickly replied to her.

**'What if I need him here?'**

The answer was there within a few seconds

**'Tough shit'**

Jack burst out laughing, grateful that the rest of the team wasn't in yet or they'd think he'd gone mad. He was just about to send a reply when another message came through.

**'Expect to be kidnapped soon; I have to spend some genuine X-mas time with both my Cardiff boys before I head home.'**

**'Should I change the sheets on the bed then?'** Jack sent back smirking as he pictured the face she would be pulling upon reading his message.

**'In your dreams lover-boy. Now if you'll excuse me I have a hot Welshman waiting for me in the change rooms' ****  
**  
Jack who had been precariously balanced on his chair with his feet on the desk promptly fell off his chair with a loud thump and a curse as his head hit the chair on the way down.

Arabella smirked stuffing her mobile back in her handbag before making her way toward the change rooms at the back of the shop.

They'd made it to the shopping centre just as it opened so there weren't many people around and the expensive suit shop she'd dragged Ianto into was empty apart from them.

Knocking on the door to his change room, the sales assistant smiled at her before moving off to give them some privacy knowing he'd be called back if they needed any other sizes.

"How's it look?" Arabella asked

"I don't know Arabella, it's a little more… adventurous than I normally wear," Drifted back Ianto's voice.

"Oh don't be such a baby, come on, let me see," Arabella said and was about two seconds from breaking the door open when Ianto finally exited.

Arabella let out a low whistle as she admired the man in front of her.

"Ianto Jones, if I weren't married and you weren't taken I'd be jumping your bones right about now."

Ianto went at least three different shades or red to her amusement.

"So it looks good then?" Ianto said turning to look at himself in the full length mirror beside them.

It was a gorgeous suit and much nicer than the 'funeral suits' as his sister liked to call them that he normally wore to work.

It was black with a black waistcoat, dark purple shirt and dark, almost black tie. It was a higher quality than he was used to though he could afford nicer suits he just never really bothered. Torchwood One was very much a 'funeral suits' location and he just continued to wear the same suits at Torchwood Three.

This suit however was a good fit, it showed off his slim but strong figure so much more than any of his others did and he had to admit he did like how he looked in it.

"God Jack will be drooling and you'll have him wrapped around you're little finger if you go to work wearing that," Arabella said hands resting on his hips from behind, resting her chin on his shoulder as see looked at his reflection.

"Maybe," Ianto shrugged stepping away from Arabella and into the change room to change back into his normal outfit.

"Ianto?" Arabella asked suddenly unsure about the sudden mood shift in her friend.

"It's nothing. So where are we going next I'm sure it's your turn to try something on for me," Ianto said quickly changing the topic.

But Arabella didn't answer suddenly lost in thought;  
_Was there something going on between him and Jack. She'd talked to both men at least once a week and both had told her they were now together. Though neither seemed willing to specify they both seemed a lot happier recently. So what had changed to bring about Ianto's sudden mood shift when it came to one Captain Jack Harkness?_

"Arabella are you ok?" Ianto asked starling her out of her thoughts to find Ianto dressed in his previous suit standing in front of her with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah I'm fine… where's the suit?" Arabella asked noticing his hands were once again empty.

"I gave it to the clerk to put back on the shelf?" Ianto replied not meeting her eyes

"You're not getting it?" she asked confused, she could have sworn he'd liked the suit and it certainly suited him.

"Nah it's not really my thing." Ianto shrugged and Arabella's reply was cut off as his PDA went off in his pocket.

"Excuse me," he muttered frowning slightly he stepped away from her and checked the alert.

While he was distracted she dashed off to find the clerk who was putting Ianto's suit back on the shelf.

Jack was climbing into the SUV with Gwen when he his mobile began ringing in his pocket.

Tosh was downstairs in the Hub about to co-ordinate them and Gwen was currently on the phone to Owen giving him directions to the airfield, so that left only one or two people who would be calling him.

"Hello?" he answered

'Do I need to come back in Jack?' came that smooth welsh accent he loved so much

"Are you having a good time Ianto?" Jack asked ignoring the curious look Gwen was shooting his way, it really was none of her business and she could be super nosey at times.

'Yes, I am. Do you need me to come back in, my PDA's hooked into the mainframe, you're about to go out do you need me back at the hub?'

"No, it's just a routine check out and pick up. If it's anything life changing I'll call you in. Go have fun and say Hi to Arabella for me."

'Of course. If you're sure Jack.'

"I am, you deserve a break every once in a while, god knows you work your ass off round here," Jack said starting the engine and throwing the SUV into gear.

'Alright, keep me up to date anyway?'

"Sure why not. Gotta go, have a good time,"

'I will, be careful Sir,'

"Always," Jack smiled before hanging up the phone and starting off heading towards their destination.

"Was that Ianto? Where is he?" Gwen asked curiously

"He's having a day off. He'll be back tomorrow," Jack replied leaving no room for argument or further questioning so Gwen fell silent beside him listening as Tosh directed Jack through Traffic to their destination.

Ianto put his phone and PDA back into his pockets before turning back to Arabella only to find she wasn't there anymore.

Heading out into the main area he found her standing just outside the shop looking up and down the arcade deciding where they were going next.

"Where to now?" He asked coming up beside her

"Well I need to get a X-mas present for Pete and I need a male opinion on it," She replied biting her lip and looking at Ianto with what he suspected was fake innocence.

"I'm sure I can be of some help, where to then?" Ianto asked

Arabella grinned up at him mischief sparkling in her eyes.

_Oh god what have I gotten myself into _Ianto thought as she grabbed his hand and began dragging him down  
the arcade and straight into a nearby shop.

Jack sunk into his chair in his office while Owen did a physical on their three newest arrivals.

Scooping up the phone he punched in Ianto's number from memory and waited a few rings for the younger man to pick up.

'Everything alright Jack?' was the greeting he got as soon as the phone was answered and Jack couldn't help but smile in amusement, the man was a complete workaholic sometimes.

"Fine Yan, just touching base. A few people from 1953 fell through the rift. Owen's giving them physical now."

'They're going to need new identities then,' Ianto said sighing, he knew how hard these cases could be he'd seen a few of them in his time at Torchwood.

"Yeah I'll get you to do them up in the morning when you get in. We're going to give them the basic run downs today and get them settled in for the night at the Hostel, do more of the hard stuff tomorrow once the reality has sunk in a little more for them." Jack explained

'I'll do them first thing tomorrow' Ianto said and Jack could near the understanding and comfort in his voice even through the phone.

"Thanks Yan," Jack sighed before a loud giggling in the background caught his attention. "Yan where are you?"

'Currently I've been dragged to four different shops helping Arabella find something to surprise Peter with for X-mas,' Ianto replied and Jack could tell he was dodging the question

"What sort of shop Yan?" Jack asked knowing Arabella well enough to have an idea of what she was putting him through, having been there himself at least once or twice.

'I'll talk to you later Sir,' Ianto replied dodging the question

"What's she surprising Pete with for X-mas, Ianto?" Jack pressed

"Lingerie Sir," Ianto replied hanging up before Jack' laughter burst out to echo round his office.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13****  
**  
Ianto groaned as he woke up bearing a slight hangover and not enough sleep.

Pulling himself out of bed he stumbled across the hallway and into the bathroom to shower and get ready for work.

He was just finishing his shower and stepping out to grab a towel when the bathroom door opened and Arabella poked her head through the gap.

Ianto jumped in fright having completely forgotten that she had spent the night in his spare room.

"Arabella what are you doing?!" Ianto demanded wrapping the towel tightly around his waist in embarrassment.

"I was gonna ask if you wanted breakfast?" Arabella replied with a shrug

"And that couldn't have waited until after I was out of the shower and dressed?" Ianto replied blushing

"What?" Arabella asked then she realised what his problem was and snorted. "Don't worry sweetheart you haven't got anything I haven't seen before. Now do you want breakfast or not?"

"No thanks I'll pick something up on the way to work," Ianto replied feeling his face get even redder

"Alright then suit yourself," Arabella replied before disappearing through the doorway leaving Ianto to finish getting ready in private.

Ianto groaned, _God she was going to be the death of him_

Reaching under the desk of the tourist office he hit the button that would allow him access to the hub.

It was time to take Diane, John and Emma to the shops and show them how to use their allowance as well as how the people of this time shopped, travelled and generally went about their days.

He was just about to go down and get them when Jack came flying through the door first.

"Hey," Jack smiled stepping up to Ianto and pulling him into a deep kiss.

"Hey back, I was just on my way down to get our guests, they're ready for their shopping trip," Ianto explained not quite sure how to take Jack's welcome,

"Yeah they are, thanks for taking them out, some how I just don't think the rest of us would do a very good job at teaching them." Jack said with a grin

"No I don't imagine you would be. I should get going, are you going to see Arabella?" Ianto asked extracting himself from the Captains grip

"Not today, with these three on my hands I don't know when I'll have time." Jack said feeling a stab of disapointment at the loss but covering it up with a cocky stance hands in his pockets, smirk on his face.

"May I suggest you find some before she comes marching into the hub and drags you off," Ianto said with a smirk before moving past Jack and down into the hub.

Ianto walked out of his office ready to go home.

It had been a few days since the three travellers who got lost in time turned up on their doorstep and now they were all finally on their way.

Gwen had sent him a message earlier letting him know that Emma was taking the job in London and was leaving on the bus in the morning.

Diane and Owen had gotten awfully close very fast, so he suspected she'd be around for a while yet.

It was John who was worrying him though.

He'd seemed so edgy when he'd been in here earlier looking for a bus timetable and he just wasn't settling in like the others.

Jack had noticed it too, he seemed to have a bit of a soft spot for the lost man, he'd spent most of the last few days with either John and he with Arabella so Ianto had barely seen Jack at all.

It bothered him a little that at a time like his he wasn't getting to spend any time with him.

It was Christmas tomorrow, he'd be with his sister and have spent no time with his lover.

Ianto paused in his thoughts as he realised his keys weren't where he left them.

Searching the entire desk he reached for his phone and dialled Jack's number.

His keys were missing and he had a bad feeling about where they'd gone.

Ianto sat up from where he'd been dozing on the coach in Jack's office waiting for his boss to return, as he heard someone enter the room.

So when Arabella walked through the office door instead of Jack he couldn't help but stare at her in confusion.

"How did you get in here?" Ianto finally asked as she sat down on the coach next to him.

"I've had the access codes for the hub for years and years, I don't use them very often but they've come in handy on the odd occasion." Arabella replied

"Ok what are you doing here?" Ianto asked sitting up properly as he tried to cover a yawn.

"I was supposed to be meeting Jack so we could spend some time together before I leave. I need to be back in London in time for Christmas morning with Peter. But Jack didn't show up so I came looking for him. What are you doing here?" Arabella asked

"I was going home but...(yawn)... John the guy who fell through the rift stole my car. Jack's gone after him but that was hours ago and since my car's gone and Jack took the SUV I've got no way of getting home until Jack comes back."

"Taxi?"

"It's Christmas eve, and very late, even if I could get a taxi I'd feel bad about it," Ianto sighed head dropping back onto the coach behind him.

"Here," Arabella said taking Ianto's hand and dropping a set of keys into it. "Take my bike, go home and sleep. You're with your family tomorrow, you shouldn't be tired," She said

"I can't…" Ianto began to protest only to have Arabella's hand clamped over his mouth.

"Take them, I'll drop your car back and pick up my bike when Jack returns don't worry, I'll let myself in you won't even know I've been there until you wake up and see your car."

Ianto was too tired to argue so he kissed Arabella on the cheek taking the keys and headed out the door.

Jack stumbled back into the hub exhausted from dying and coming back a few too many times in a row.

John was laid out on a stretcher covered in a sheet in the garage, he'd move him up into the morgue in a little while, right now he just needed to rest and find Ianto.

"Yan?" Jack called out though his voice was harsh and croaky from the monoxide poisoning.

A figure stepped out of his office and Jack frowned confused up at it, it looked wrong somehow he thought distantly before passing out on the stairs.

Arabella stared down at the unconscious form on her Ex on the stairs and sighed.

"What the hell have you done to yourself this time?" she muttered stepped down, eyes turning silver as she prepared to lift his weight.

With a small grunt of effort, due to the odd angle she was picking him up from, not his weight she managed to manoeuvre the unconscious captain down to his quarters and onto the bed.

"Damn you stink. I dread to think of what Ianto's car looks like," Arabella said stripping him down to his boxers and tossing a blanket over him, knowing if he'd revived enough times to have him pass out he'd be asleep for a while.

Making her way down to the garage she covered her nose coughing as the smell hit her.

There was no way she was giving Ianto his car back it needed to go, but first she had a lot of cleaning up to do.

Jack groan as he stirred away, a headache already beginning to pound away just behind his eyes.

"Here," a soft voice said as he felt a glass pushed into his hand.

Sitting up and muttering a thankyou to Arabella who was perched on the side of his bed he drank greedily from the glass only pausing long enough to swallow the painkillers she handed him.

"How long were you in that car for Jack?" Arabella asked and Jack knew straight away from her tone that he was in deep shit.

"A few hours. I couldn't talk him out of it and I didn't want him to die alone." Jack sighed placing the glass on his bedside table.

"And you figured Ianto's car was the best place to do it?" Arabella snorted

"No…I," Jack began only to be cut off

"The car's ruined Jack. I rang around and conned a dealer to come in earlier so I could run down and I took Ianto a new car this morning, which by the way you paid for, but there is no way in hell I'm explaining it to him. And let me tell you he's not real impressed." Arabella scowled

"The car was ruined before I got there. John was almost dead when I first got there and pulled him out. I'll make it up to Ianto somehow, where is he?" Jack asked knowing that Arabella being made at him had to do with a lot more than wrecking Ianto's car he just wasn't sure what.

"I sent him home last night. Waiting around a cold dank Hub to clean up your shit when you get back was no way for someone his age to be spending his Christmas Eve,"

"Christmas Eve?" Jack asked honesty surprised he'd completely lost track of time over the last few days.

"Yes, today is Christmas, many happy returns. Have you spent anytime with your boyfriend in the past few days for Christmas? I seen him nearly everyday, we've been shopping, to lunch, to dinner, the movies, hell I even taught him how to ride my motorbike. What the hell have you done!" Arabella fumed standing up and pacing.

"I'm trying to protect him!" Jack snapped back begining to loose his patience

"What?!" Arabella yelled spinning around to face him.

"I'm just trying to protect him. I've been distancing myself from Ianto for a while now. It's the only way to protect him from what's coming." Jack replied sitting up and swinging his legs round so he was perched on the side of the bed,

"What do you mean distancing," Arabella demanded and Jack could hear the warning lacing her voice.

"Getting out of bed early so he wakes up alone, nothing to romantic… so he thinks it's more of a friends with benefits thing, distanced from me. If he knows how I really feel he'll be to close when it happens and he'll be hurt," Jack muttered, saying it out loud just made he realise how lame it sounded,

"When what happens?" Arabella asked hands on hips staring down at him.

"I don't know something's coming. Something big. Something Bad. I can't loose him," Jack said head dropping into his hands.

"You love him?" Arabella asked, though it was more of a statement than a question.

"I'm well on my way," Jack confirmed before something hard slammed into the back of his head.

"Oww What the fuck?!" he yelped head snapping up to find Arabella standing over him with a rolled up newspaper in her hand, "Did you just..."

"Jack you dumbass! What the hell were you thinking?!"

"Damn it Ari I'm trying to protect him!"

"He's a Pirask, not some fragile human! He'll survive everything but being blown to smithereens! Are you really going to risk loosing who could be your life mate just to stop him getting a scratch that with a decent drink will heal within an hour or two!"

Jack stared at Arabella with his mouth open as what she said began to sink in.

"Life Mate?" he asked stunned

_Was Ianto really his life mate… he was Pirask he'd heal and it was possible he'd live as long as him in the right conditions. He'd never be alone. But even if Ianto was human and he was his life mate he'd still want to be with him as long as they had. And he'd almost thrown it all away__  
_  
"What do I do?" Jack asked looking up at Arabella

She rolled her eyes in exasperation at him "Get off your ass and go and fix it!"

"I don't know where he is," Jack said heading towards his wardrobe

"It's Christmas, he's with his family, which is where I'm supposed to be. Peter's pissed at you by the way, I blamed you for me not being home." Ari shrugged at the annoyed look Jack tossed his way "Well it is your fault,"

"I don't suppose you know where his family is?" Jack sighed pulling an outfit from his wardrobe.

"I looked up the address and left it on your desk. Now if you'll excuse me I have a bike to push to it's limit to get home to my husband," Arabella said stepping towards the ladder

"Have you got your bike or one of the amped up Pirask bikes?" Jack asked tossing the clothes on his bed and stepping up to her

"An Amped up," Arabella smirked

"Then you'll be home in no time," Jack said hugging her tightly "Thankyou," he said kissing her gently

"Go to him,"

"I will,"


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Ianto sat down on the coach, beer in one hand, dressed in Jeans and a nice shirt as his sister began to tell him about the plans for her wedding next year.

His twin sister had been engaged to her fiancée for a month now and were planning to get married late next year.

Taffy was no where near as organised as her brother so it was his job to sit down and listen to the list of things she has done or still has to do and point out what she was missing, much to the amusement of Venn who quite often managed to vanish out of the room.

"I think you're jumping the gun a little of the flower arrangements," Ianto replied flicking through the photo album she'd dumped in his lap.

"Why?" Taffy asked screwing up her nose at him in confusion.

"What happens if they have a bad year for that colour rose or this flower, then they might not be able to get them, the prices might go up then you'd have to give up what you'd set your heart on." Ianto shrugged.

When he didn't receive a reply he looked up to find her watching him with a thoughtful look in her eye.

"What?" Ianto asked confused as she took the photo album off his lap and closed it, tossing it onto the heap of other wedding plans that were scattered all over the kitchen table.

"What's wrong?" She asked turning to face him fully on the coach glancing briefly at Venn as he walked into the room and sat down in one of the nearby chairs.

"Nothing," Ianto replied sipping his beer and not quite meeting her eyes.

"Don't lie to me," Taffy warned and Venn quickly covered his chuckle by coughing at the dirty look she sent his way.

Watching his fiancee and her twin always amused him they were so similar sometimes it was scary, then other times they were complete opposites.

One thing however never changed and that was how close the two were. They would tell each other anything and everything and they always seemed to know when something was wrong with the other.

Ianto was just about to reply when his mobile beeped at him.

Pulling it out of his pockets he smiled as he read the Christmas message from Tosh.

He quickly sent one back and before he could shove it in his pocket two more came through from Owen and Gwen obviously having been reminded by Tosh to send out their own messages so he replied to those as well.

"Is that thing going to go off again or can I get a straight answer out of you now," Taffy asked a little miffed.

"They're Christmas messages from Tosh, Owen and Gwen, you know I work with them," Ianto replied

"I thought you worked with four others, isn't there another guy as well, did you get a message from him earlier?" Venn asked

Ianto froze, no he hadn't received a message from Jack, hadn't heard from him since he left last night in his car and apparently ruined it, though Arabella was the one who brought him a new car that morning.

"Yes there's another, my boss and no I haven't heard from him," Ianto replied downing the last of his beer and heading into the kitchen to get another confusing the pair he'd left behind in the living room.

A knock at the door made everyone pause though Ianto only for a second as he continued into the kitchen and into the fridge.

"I'll get the door, you sort out Ianto," Venn suggested getting out of the chair

"Fair enough," Taffy replied heading into the kitchen after her twin.

Venn opened the door to come face to face with a tall man wearing what looked like the old RAF coat his grandfather had in storage.

"Can I help you?" he asked pulling himself up to his full height of a couple of inches taller than the stranger in case he was some crackpot who needed to be scared off.

"I'm not sure… I was looking for Ianto Jones, I was told this is where some of his family lives but…" The guys paused looking at him in confusion.

Venn realised he was trying to figure out a polite way to say that Ianto was snowy white in complexion not chocolate black like he was without seeming rude, so he decided to save the man the trouble and introduce himself.

"That's right my fiancée and I live here. I'm Ianto's future bother-in-law; I'm marrying his twin sister Taffy,"

"Twin?" the guy asked honestly surprised, whoever he was he obviously didn't know a thing about Ianto's family if he didn't know of Taffy, those two were like two peas in a pod.

"I don't want to talk about it," Ianto said hearing his sister walk into the kitchen behind him.

"Talk about what the fact that you're moody and obviously upset about something you don't want to talk about," Taffy said leaning on the counter next to where he stood infront of the sink staring out the kitchen window into the yard.

"Who's at the door?" Ianto asked trying to change the subject

"It's girl problems isn't it? Last time I saw you at my engagement party you said you met someone and you had that look to you. Now you're sad, so what happened with her?" Taffy asked completely ignoring his question

"Ianto there's some guy at the door for you?" Venn said walking into the room as the twins turned around to look at him.

"Jack?" Ianto blurted as he noticed the man following Venn into the kitchen

Taffy watched in amusment as various emotion flicked across her brother's face, anger, hope, wonder, hurt before landing on confusion. _How very interesting _Taffy thought as she turned to look at their unexpected guest.

He was gorgeous, she'd give him that, tall only a few inches shorter than Venn, around the same height as Ianto. Thick brown hair, strong jawline, captivating blue eyes and while his outfit hid his body from wandering eyes there was no doubt in her mind that it was something to behold.

"Oh so you do know him? I was beginning to think he was some sort of weirdo," Venn replied but the joke fell of deaf ears.

Ianto and Jack were staring at each other neither wanting to speak first. Both seemed antsy around each other which for some reason just looked wrong for them.

"So Ianto are you going to introduce us?" Taffy said looking between the two and for once in her life unable to read her brother clearly enough to be able to figure it out.

"Um, Yeah… Jack this is my twin sister Taffy and her fiancée Venn. Taf, Venn this is my, boss, Jack." Ianto introduced ignoring Jack's flinch at being referred to as his boss, at least he knew how much trouble he was in.

"Can I talk to you… in private please?" Jack asked raking his hand through his hair in a nervous gesture.  
Taffy looked at her brother not willing to move unless he wanted her to, Ianto nodded and she took Venn's hand leading him out of the kitchen.

"We'll be in the lounge if you need us." Taffy replied locking eyes with her brother making sure he knew all he had to do was say her name and she's be there.

"What are you doing here Jack?" Ianto asked as soon as he figured the other two were far enough away that they had some privacy

"I'm sorry?..." Jack began

"Wha…" Ianto replied but paused as Jack held his hand up

"Please let me just say this," Jack sighed running his hand through his hair and begining to pace

"Ok," Ianto agreed making himself comfortable leaning back against the counter.

"Recently I've been having a bad feeling about something, there's something coming, something really bad and I was worried that you would be hurt, that's why I've been pushing you away lately. I didn't want you getting hurt," Jack began,

Ianto snorted, "I can't be hurt anymore. Not permenantly,"

"Which didn't completely register until I had it beaten into my thick skull. I'm sorry, I made a mistake," Jack replied glanving up to see ianto's reaction though not quite meeting his eyes.

"And my car?" Ianto asked folding his arms "I happened to like my car, John steals it you go after him and vanish and then the next thing I know Arabella's dropping me off a brand new car in the morning with no explanation only 'a talk to Jack'."

"By the time I got to John your car was already ruined, he was trying to gas himself in it, there was no way you'd have ever got the smell out of it and the upholstery would have been ruined." Jack reasoned pinching the bridge of his nose as he stopped pacing and just stood their awkwardly in the middle of the kitchen.

"That explains the new car. You said trying, so you obviously got there in time, what took you so long." Ianto asked his anger sliding away as the minutes progressed.

Jack slowly slumped back against the bench behind him not meeting Ianto's eyes instead staring at a spot on the ceiling.

"I couldn't talk him out of it. No matter how hard I tried he was bent on killing himself so he could be with his family. I couldn't let him go through it alone… so I sat with him. I sat in the car with him as we both died from monoxide poisoning. By the time I came back the car was so thick with it and my body was still trying to get rid of the last lot in my system that I died again very quickly. I didn't even have a chance to reach for the handle. It took me six revivals to be able to get myself out of the car."

Jack explained shuddering in remembrance and Ianto's heart tore at the look of complete sadness and defeat that crossed Jack's face. Stepping forward he pulled Jack into his arms as he continued.

"I used the last of my strength to get back to the hub, but I passed out before I even made it to my office. Luckily Ari was there to sort me out. I'm sorry about your car," Jack mumbled into Ianto shirt as he clung to him for support and comfort finally letting the emotional strain from the past few days seep out.

"God, Jack the car doesn't matter," Ianto sighed pulling back to look into his eyes.

"I really am sorry, about everything. The car, the distancing, my complete stupidity," Jack replied nothing but complete honesty showing in his eyes.

"You silly old bastard," Ianto sighed resting his forehead against Jacks

"Will you forgive me?" Jack whispered

Ianto didn't reply, he just tipped his head forward capturing Jack's lips and pulling him into a tight embrace.

"So who's this Jack guy?" Venn asked looking at his wife who was sitting on the couch next to him one ear listening to what was going on in the kitchen.

They couldn't hear enough to be able to making out words, just enough to know that the pair were talking pretty intensely about something.

"I don't know, Ianto introduced him as his boss, but I get the feeling there's something else going on," Taffy replied frowning slightly causing her to look so much like her brother.

"Whatever it is, they've gone awfully quiet," Venn said glancing towards the door.

"I know. I'm going to go and check on them. Make sure Ianto's ok," Taffy said getting to her feet.

"Are you sure you should be going in there, they did ask for privacy," Venn replied catching her wrist as she went to walk past him.

"And it's still our house, we can go anywhere we like," Taffy replied a determined look on her face.

"We?" Venn repeated knowing what was coming next

"Yep come on," she replied pulling him to his feet and in the direction of the kitchen.

What they saw when they got to the door was the last thing they had expected.

They'd expected to find the two men mad or upset with each other standing silently in the kitchen not speaking.

They could have even handled the two men reading some sort of official document from work, as they both knew Ianto worked for some sort of secret government agency where he ran a tourist shop as cover and couldn't tell them anything about it.

What they didn't expect to see was the two men wrapped in a rather intimate embrace snogging in the middle of their kitchen.

Taffy was the first to break out of her shock and she noisily cleared her throat causing the two men to jump apart looking guilty

"Ianto is there something you want to tell me?" she asked sweetly to her now scarlet coloured brother.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Jack's not just my boss," Ianto said shuffling slightly on the spot

"I can see that. One question. When did this start?" Taffy asked a thoughtful look on her face as she looked at the two nervous men in her kitchen

"Umm… A few days after your engagement party," Ianto replied confused at where his sister was going with this.

"I see… well Jack will you be joining us for lunch?" Taffy asked a friendly smile spreading across her face.

"I…er," Jack replied looking to Ianto for an answer not sure whether he was welcome

"That's a yes then, I'll set another place at the table," Taffy grinned leaving the room

Venn glanced at the two confused men before heading out of the room after her to find out what the hell was going on.

"Did I miss something?" Jack asked completely confused

"No she's like that, sometimes her brain just works faster than everyone else's," Ianto replied just as confused as Jack and Venn by his twins behaviour.

"You two are very similar then," Jack smiled before turning serious to Ianto stepping forward so they he was in front of Ianto, one hand reaching out to cup his face, "is this ok? Me staying?"

"Yes, I want you to be here, I was going to ask you but…" Ianto smiled with a small shrug, leaning in to kiss Jack gently before taking his hand and leading him out of the kitchen.

"Umm… You're not surprised he's gay? What about Lisa?" Venn asked once they were out of earshot though Taffy still 'Ssshd'ed him at Lisa's name.

"He's not gay he's bisexual and I've known since he figured it out when we were 17," Taffy replied setting Jack a place at the table next to Ianto. "Does it bother you?" she asked worried

"No, not at all. Does the rest of the family know" Venn replied reassuring her with a smile as he passed her a napkin to set on the side plate.

"No he hasn't told them," Taffy replied falling silent as she heard the other two coming from the kitchen. She looked up and smiled as the pair walked in holding hands.

They really did make a handsome couple, and I haven't seen Ianto smile like that for such a long time, Taffy thought.

"Jack can I get you something. Beer, wine, eggnog, scotch?" Venn said relaxing back into him normal friendly demeanour.

"Oh, Jack doesn't…" Ianto began to answer but fell quite as jack squeezed his hand,

"I'll have a beer, thanks," Jack replied and Ianto looked at him in confusion

"Ianto?" Venn asked catching his attention

"Yes please, another Beer." Ianto replied before turning back to Jack "You don't drink unless your're miserable…"

"And on special occasions," Jack replied giving him a peck before following Venn into the kitchen to get his drink, leaving the twins alone to talk.

"Do you really mind if Jack stays?" Ianto asked walking round to where his sister stood

"I asked him didn't I?" Taffy snorted

"Taffy," Ianto pushed,

"Ianto," She mocked,

Ianto sighed taking her hand "I'm sorry, I didn't tell you,"

"You hinted at the engagement, I didn't pursue the topic and we haven't had a chance to really talk since then," Taffy shrugged

"At the engagement?" he asked

"While we were dancing, I asked if there was a special lady yet. You went bright red and said there was no way we were having this conversation in the middle of the dance floor. I asked if there was someone then and you told me there was a maybe with a really sweet smile on your face," Taffy replied before pulling him into a hug, tucking herself into his arms and under his chin.

"I remember that. I was quite surprised you didn't hunt me down later for answers." Ianto replied and she could feel him chuckle through their hug.

"It doesn't matter now, but I figure anyone that can make you blush and smile like that before you're even dating is fine by me,"

"All good?" Venn asked as he and Jack walked back into the room with the drinks and the siblings pulled apart.

"Of course," Taffy replied winking at Ianto.

After lunch they made themselves comfortable in the lounge.

Ianto and Taffy on the coach, Venn in the armchair and Jack standing near the fireplace looking through the photos displayed on the top.

"Damn you've got a gorgeous family… I picked the right one though, such a cute kid. So what do you Jones' normally do now?" Jack asked turning around leaning his elbows on the mantle behind him. He's lost his coat and gun belt hours ago and was now wearing his normal pants and boots, with a pale blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up and black vest, complete with pocket watch.

Ianto had to admit he looked gorgeous standing there and he couldn't help but admire the view.

"Presents, but we can so them later," Taffy replied and Ianto could hear the amusement in her voice, he'd been caught then.

"Oh no need to hold back on my account, beside I have just the thing," Jack said winking at Taffy as he breezed out the door.

Much to Ianto's amusement that he managed the effect even without the coat.

"He's a bit of a charmer isn't he," Taffy smirked at her brother who rolled his eyes in reply.

"Tell me about it,"

Jack returned a few minutes later with three bags of presents in his arms.

"Ari grabbed these from your apartment when she picked up her bags this morning. Thought they might come in handy," Jack explained to Ianto

"What ones?" Ianto asked

"I think she just grabbed you to me and her to you presents from under your tree, plus I have my presents for you here," Jack replied placing the bags next to the tree and other presents.

"Well that's settled then," Taffy said jumping up out of her seat like an excited child.

Grabbing Jack's arm she pushed him down into her spot on the coach next to Ianto before heading for the tree to give out everyone's presents.

"Little excited are we?" Ianto teased

"Hello! Presents!!" she retorted making the men chuckle

"And here I thought you were mature," Ianto muttered but Taffy ignored him and continued what she was doing.

She passed out various presents as she came upon them each person opening them as they went.

Ianto opened the one from Arabella to find the suit he'd refused to buy with a maroon shirt rather than the on he'd tried on that day which seemed to suit it even better.

Jack let out a low whistle as he looked at the suit. "When do I get to see you in that?"

"Don't know you'll have to wait for some sort of special occasion though, it's not a suit I'd ever wear to work." Ianto replid placing it carefully back in its box.

"Damn, you'd look so hot in that," Jack muttered in his ear making Ianto shiver.

"What did she get you?" Ianto asked reaching across to take the small device Jack had recently unwrapped from where it sat on the coach.

It was circular with two flat sides as in someone had cut the top and bottom off an egg. It was a little larger than the palm of his hand with engravings around the middle and a finger shaped indentation on each of the flat ends.

"It's nothing just an old trinket of ours from years ago," Jack replied taking it out of Ianto's hands and replacing it with another present this one from Dexter.

Ianto paused looking at Jack oddly for a moment trying to figure out why he was so jumpy about an old trinket, his thoughts interrupted as Taffy ran over and hugged him tightly,

"Thankyou for the massage kit, I'm sure I can convince Venn to give me a massage at some point."

"Thankyou for my ties and DVDs," Ianto replied smirked at Venn who was rolling his eyes,

She kissed his cheek before going back over to Venn so they could unwrap some more presents together.

Turning his attention back to Jack he found the older man had already ripped into his next present, one from Dexter and was admiring the old books he'd been given.

Smiling at the rarity of seeing Jack so relaxed and open he unwrapped his own present from Dexter to reveal a sleek black thermos with his name engraved in large flowing script down it's side.

"Nice... he's really good at giving you what you need. If we tell the team it's peach tea or something they'll never touch it might be handy if you can't get down stairs for a drink for some reason." Jack said admiring the thermos, "Here this ones from me," He said hading Ianto a small box.

He opened it to reveal matching silver cufflinks and tie pin,

"Thankyou Jack, they're fabulous," He said smiling brightly at his lover all to aware of his sister and Venn's watchful eyes.

He reached down beside him and pulled up a present wrapped in simple blue paper, "This ones from me," he said passing to Jack who instantly began ripping the paper off to reveal his gift inside.

Upon seeing the 'Teach Yourself Welsh' book he chuckled, "Is that a tint Yan?"

"You've been in this country how long? It's about time you learnt the language, the other I figured might be handy. I know you love your vinyls but you can't exactly play them in the car," Ianto said gesturing to the Glen Millar CD he'd managed to hunt down as the other part of Jack's present.

"Thankyou," Jack replied reaching around behind Ianto neck's drawing him into a gentle kiss unfazed by the fact that they had an audience.

Taffy moving once again to the Christmas tree caught their attention and they drew apart,

"She stood from the tree holding the last present a small smirk on her face.

"What?" Venn asked getting up to look at the present in his fiancée's hands.

"What are you two smirking at?" Ianto sighed realising he wasn't going to get an answer unless he asked.

"Your first joint present," Taffy said holding the present out to the two men

"What?" Jack asked surprised as Ianto reached out and took the present,

"For Jack and Ianto, Love A and D," Ianto read from the tag shifting on the coach so he was leaning against Jack's chest as he began to unwrap the present making sure not to rip the paper.

Jack chuckled watching him, reaching round he grabbed hold of the paper, ripping half of it off with one quick tug.

Ianto sighed elbowing Jack gently in the chest as he pulled off the rest of the paper revealing a black cardboard box.

Taffy and Venn watched from their seat Taffy sitting on Venn's lap his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

Ianto held the box so he and Jack could both look into it and pulled off the lid.

Jack chuckled shuffling through the contents of the box which contained fluffy handcuffs, a blindfold, massage oil and several different varieties of lube, among other things.

Ianto went bright red which instantly caught the other couple's attention.

"Oooh What is it?" Taffy asked

"Nothing," Ianto muttered smacking Jack's hand out of the way and putting the lid back on the box glaring at his still laughing lover.

"Damn Ianto, the way you're acting you'd think you just got a box of sex toys," Venn teased and Ianto instantly went an even brighter shade as Jack burst out laughing.

"You didn't … oh god… I was only joking," Venn muttered almost matching Ianto in colour as Taffy joined Jack in laughing at the two flustered men.

Later that evening Jack and Ianto stood at the railings near the tourist office watching the sunset over the bay.

Jack had one arm wrapped around Ianto holding him close as Ianto leaned into his side for extra warmth.

"I got you something else, but I couldn't really give it to you in front of Taffy and Venn," Ianto said flicking his shoulder bag open and pulling out another gift, passing it to Jack,

Jack smiled letting go of Ianto and taking the present with a quick kiss as this other hand delved into his pocket pulling out a small pouch and pushing it into Ianto's hand, "Me too,"

"You didn't have to get me anything else,"

"I know but I wanted to," Jack replied with a shrug looking at the present in his hands.

"Thank you. Open it," Ianto encouraged and that was all it took for Jack to rip away the paper to reveal and old worn leather journal.

"What…?"

"There was a search for it at Torchwood One just before the battle of Canary Warf, but no one ever found it. I managed to track it down for you. At some point the Doctor had to hide out on earth from an enemy. He made himself human and locked away his memories for a while." Ianto explained looking out across the bay knowing he had Jack's full attention.

"As a human he dreamt about his life and wrote them down in this journal," Ianto explained opening the fragile book in Jack's hands to the first page,

"A Journal of Impossible things," Jack read

"I thought it might give you some answers,"

"How?... It doesn't matter, Thankyou," Jack replied pulling Ianto into a warm tight embrace pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Open yours," Jack whispered and Ianto nodded pulling out of Jack embrace just enough so that he could open the pouch.

Jack stepped around behind him wrapping both arms around the younger man's waist, chin resting on his shoulder so he could watch Ianto.

Ianto slipped the gadget out into his hand and frowned at it in confusion. "Is it a PDA?"

"Sort of... watch," Jack said reaching forwards and taking Ianto other hand pressing his thumb to the view screen which flickered blue before turning on.

The familiar blue waves of the Hub's mainframe drifting across the screen.

"It… Is this…? Part of the Hub?" Ianto eyes glued to the device in his hands.

"It's a futuristic PDA. It's linked to the mainframe, so you can enter data into it from the archives or where ever you happen to be without having to make your way to a station on the main level. Which I thought you'd find useful. It'll also open any 21st century digital lock and block telephone signals within a 30 foot radius if you ever feel the need." Jack explained.

"Wow, thank you Jack. Did it come through the rift at some point?" Ianto asked not remembering seeing it before.

"No it was one of the things I picked up in my travels, I just modified it a bit."

"It's brilliant I love it,"

"It's keyed to your thumbprint and specific DNA, but still try not to let the others see it, it's just for you," Jack replied eyes back out to the bay as the sun finally dripped below the horizon leaving the light from the leftover glow to fade away. "It does one more thing. I've programmed and linked it to my wrist strap. No matter where I am, you'll be able to contact me if you ever need to,"

Ianto just stared up at Jack for a moment before turning in his arms and pulling him into a passionate kiss conveying all of their feelings for each other without words.

A few hours later Ianto was just drifting off to sleep when his phone buzzed on Jack's beside table.

Reaching out he flipped it open to read the message from his sister.

**G'night Bro, Merry Xmas, was great seein u today. Hold on tight 2 that studmuffin of urs, he's a keepa. Luv Taf, xxx ooo**Ianto smiled closing his phone and placing it back onto the bedside table.

Feeling arms tighten around his waist he turned, burying himself back into Jack's warm embrace, letting the thump, thump of his lover's heart sooth him to sleep.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16****  
**  
Running along the rooftops of Splott, moving silently with ease keeping perfect balance on the slick tiles.

His night vision showing him everything he needed to see on the darkened roofs, the street lights to far below to cast any light where he moved, blocking him from prying eyes.

Pausing at the end of one roof he let his sense guide him, the smells of the streets wafted up from below but there was one scent he was looking for in particular… there it was that way.

Focusing his energy he easily jumped across the alley way below onto the next rooftop taking off at a run again following the scene.

The cool breeze sailed past his ears, his hair, jeans and jumper damp from the light drizzle that had been falling for the last couple of hours.

He heard a scuffing sound as he approached the next alleyway, pausing he listened but a dog barking at him from the yard below was causing problems.

Looking down at the dog he growled deep in the back of his throat and the dog fell silent, backing down from the stronger predator.

Now the dog was silent he listened again for his prey, hearing a scuffle and grunting just down the alley way he leap silently and effortlessly off the roof to the ground below.

There further down the alley going through the trash was his target.

Creeping silently up behind it he was almost there where his prey turned having sensed him.

Snarling it lunged at him but he easily dodged out of the way, teasing it, wearing it down he kept just out of reach.

Hearing someone walk past the end of the alleyway reminded him he needed to end this.

Moving quickly he tripped his prey sending it crashing to it's knees, flipping it over he pinned it to the ground while using one hand to slip a needle of special sedative into it's neck.

The creature bucked beneath snarling and snapping at his neck but he was stronger, holding him down as the sedative took effect.

Jumping back up onto the roof he gained his bearings, spotting his car a couple of streets over.

Scanning the streets to see that no one was likely to stumble across his captive by accident he quickly jumped across a few roofs and down to his car, moving it to the end of the alley where he bundled his captive into the back before heading back towards the city centre.

Letting his abilities slide back into their dormant state, the silver seeming to melt from his eyes as they returned to their blue colour.

Reaching up to his ear he activated his Bluetooth to call his lover.

"Finished already have you?" Came a smooth, though slightly puffed American accent in his ear.

"Hmm, on my way back to the hub, are you going to be long?"

"No shouldn't be, I'm chasing him into a dead end now, should have him cuffed and in the SUV in no time."

"Well, hurry up will you. I'll be ready and waiting for you when you get back,"

"Mmm is that a promise?" Jack replied managing to push a husky note to his voice even while trying to catch his breath.

"Only if you hurry back," Ianto replied with a smirk closing the connection between them.

Ianto sat in Jack's office nursing a glass of blood as he read through the Doctor's Journal. He'd asked Jack if he minded a few days ago, who of course had let him so it was in these quiet moment by himself that he took a few minutes to read it.

The hope was that he could try to help Jack with his issues with the doctor but having never met the man, he often found it hard to comment.

Reading the diary was helping and he was beginning to see the fascination that so many others have with the Time Lord, he was such an amazing being.

The hub door rolled open, with a smile he downed the rest of his glass before getting up and heading towards the main area of the hub.

"Ianto we have a problem," Jack bellowed into the hub,

As he stepped out of Jack's office and into the main area of the hub he was just about to reply when he stopped in surprise, as he came face to face with an equally stunned Gwen, but no Jack.

"What are you doing here?" he blurted before he could stop himself

"I… um, was having dinner with Rhys when Jack ran past, grabbed me to help since the Weevil was giving him a bit of grief," She replied and Ianto quickly tried to squashed the bristling Jealousy.

This was supposed to be their night together, as they hadn't had a nice quiet night in since Xmas.

_Ok the Weevil alarm went off, no problem, they had a great time weevil hunting together, Ianto letting his abilities aid them in a quick catch.__  
__Two Weevils, no big deal, spilt up and bring them in, finish the bottle of wine they'd opened earlier when they were both back, but oh no he just had to bring Gwen back to the bloody hub.__  
__If he was having trouble he could have bloody rang me. He knew I was done and back here waiting…__  
_  
"Ianto?" Gwen asked snapping him out of his internal rant,

Forcing a smile onto his face he looked up to meet her eyes, "Sorry Gwen I was off with the fairies what was that?" he asked pleasantly.

"I was just saying how different you look, what happened to your suit?" She asked wanting to know what he was doing here dressed like that without actually asking.

"I do have clothes other than suits," Ianto smirked

"I know I've just never seen you wear them into work," Gwen blushed

"I was having a quiet night in when I went out to deal with a Weevil, couldn't be bothered changing so I went out in what I was wearing at the time. I just bought the Weevil in and was waiting for Jack to get back from his Weevil hunt before I went back to my nights plans," He said wording the entire explanation carefully.

"There you are." Jack said spotting Ianto as he came around the corner, an apologetic look on his face which he quickly covered as Gwen turned to look at him as well.

"Looks like we're in for a bit of work. Gwen call Owen and Tosh in, Ianto my office, I want a quick report on your weevil." Jack said heading past them into his office.

"What if I can't get Owen, he's getting harder to reach these days," Gwen asked

"Keep trying," Jack replied poking his head out the door.

Ianto followed Jack into his office closing the door behind him to give them complete privacy, since the blinds were still closed from earlier that night.

"Are you ok?" Ianto asked walking over and examining his lover's chest where he'd spotted blood and ripped fabric earlier.

"Yeah almost all healed now," Jack replied looking down at where Ianto fingers were running over the thin scabbed lines, nothing like the nasty gashes they had been earlier.

"You should be more careful," Ianto replied a small frown on his face "Why didn't you call me if you were having trouble?"

"I wasn't I just…"

"Wanted Gwen's help?" Ianto scowled

Jack paused and looked at Ianto "Are you jealous?"

"No," Ianto snorted turning away from Jack as he began to clean up from his earlier feeding, making sure there was no remaining trace of the blood anywhere.

Jack watched Ianto in wonder, he'd never seen Ianto like this before, never really expected him to be the Jealous type… though it did explain the dirty looks he'd seen him give Gwen on occasion when he thought no one was looking.

Jack sighed walking up behind Ianto and wrapping his arms around the younger man's waist, pulling him back against his chest.

"I'm sorry our night's ruined. She was supposed to just give me a hand then I'd drop her off home. But something's come up that we have to look into right now, so I brought her back with me. Sorry, we'll do this again soon I promise, I'll put the cork back in the wine and put it in the fridge for later ok?" Jack replied

"How did such a nice night go so quickly down the shit hole?" Ianto sighed leaning back into Jack's embrace.  
He was overreacting… but only a little, he had every right to be annoyed. It was just that the adrenaline and the thrill of the hunt and freedom in his abilities always left him on an emotional buzz. Which Jack and he were quite used to enjoying, unfortunately as he'd just discovered his emotion buzz could go both ways, boosting his negative emotions as well.

Sighing he turned in Jack's arms and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Finally they pulled apart for air.

"Sorry," Ianto muttered referring to his behaviour and knowing Jack would make the connection.

"Don't worry about it. Go get changed, I'll clean up downstairs then change and be right up. Knowing her Tosh should be here soon and we can work this thing out." Jack replied nudging Ianto towards the office door as he made his way to the hatch that led to his private quarters.

Ianto would have to use the suit out of his locker since it would seem a bit strange to nosey Cooper that he kept a suit in Jack's office.

By the time Ianto made it back to the main section of the hub Tosh was already there working at her computer.

He could see Gwen above them in the conference room pacing backwards and forwards while on her mobile.

"Hey," He greeted as she stood to give him a quick hug.

"Not how either of us planned on spending tonight is it?" Tosh replied as they turned to head into Jack's office, even though Jack wasn't there, they knew it was where they were going to be briefed so they went in to wait for him.

"No, not really had to postpone out plans again. What about you? You had a date tonight with the guy you met at the coffee shop last week." Ianto replied

"He wasn't to impressed that I was running out for work. Said not to bother calling him again," Tosh replied with a shrug,

"Oh Tosh, I'm sorry," Ianto replied, and he though his evening has ended badly,

"Oh don't worry about it, by the time Gwen called he'd had a few drinks and I was beginning to see what an asshole he was." Tosh explained pulling a face,

Ianto chuckled, "No great loss then?"

"Not really no," Tosh grinned before turning to Jack as he joined them.

"One since when did other people know about Weevils? Two have they done this before and if so how come we didn't know about it? Three, What do they want with them anyway?"

Ianto walked into the upper level cells where Owen was keeping one of the Weevils separate from the others they had in captivity.

He had a feeling something was wrong and decided to check on her, when he walked in he found her moaning and crooning in one of the corners.

Reaching for his earpiece he contacts Jack,

"I don't care Gwen." Ianto heard Jack's annoyed voice as he activated his com unit, picking up the end of his previous conversation, before he turned his attention to the call. "What is it Ianto?"

"Can you come down to the cells? Something's wrong with the Weevils," Ianto replied

"Sure I'm on my way," Jack replied and Ianto could hear the smirk in his voice.

Pulling out his PDA he tapped into the CCTV records and rewound the footage of the cell to find out how long she's been like this.

It wasn't long before he heard Jack on his way, putting his PDA away he watch as she began to move about her cell, still hunched over and crooning quietly to herself.

Jack slid down the stair rails bounding to a stop beside Ianto his mood dropping as he realised Ianto had been serious about the Weevils. It hadn't been a cover to get him down stairs for a bit of mischief.

"It started ten minutes ago… what do you think it's doing?" Ianto asked not taking his eyes of the weevils as she began moaning again.

"I think it's weeping," Jack replied arms crossed as he concentrated on the Weevil in front of them.

"Why?" Ianto asked confused

"Owen's been studying this one, he thinks they have a low level telepathic ability to share emotions across distance," Jack explained

"You mean it might be feeling the pain of another Weevil?"

"I kind of hope we're wrong though,"

"Why?" Ianto asked as Jack turned to look at him,

"Because that would mean somebody's not only kidnapping Weevils, they're causing them pain." Jack sighed stepping up close to the glass he looked down at the Weevil opening his mind to see if he could connect with the alien beast. "What can you feel? What do you know?"

"Fear… anger… despair… mourning… worry… pain…" Ianto muttered,

Jack turned to stare at him in surprise, Ianto stood with his eyes closed a look of complete concentration of his handsome face.

"You can hear it? What they're thinking? What they're saying to each other?" Jack asked amazed, as even with his own telepathic abilities, he'd not been able too. Though he didn't use them much these days so he was a bit out of practice.

Ianto shuddered, his eyes sliding open, their silver meeting Jack's blue.

"Not completely, but I can sense the feelings they're projecting," Ianto replied shuddering again from the Weevils emotions still coursing through his mind.

Jack stepped forward pulling Ianto into his arms, "Let it go. Close them off and let it go. Come back to me,"  
Ianto trembled in Jack arms, his arms wrapped tightly around Jack's waist for support as he used the meditation techniques Dexter had taught him to close his mind off.

As he got himself back under control he buried his nose in Jack's collar using his scent as the final hold to ground himself.

Sighing he pulled back, blue eyes meeting blue. "Damn you smell good,"

"Gotta love those 51st century pheromones," Jack smirked

"Modesty really isn't your strong suit," Ianto replied pulling himself from the other man's arms and straightening his suit.

"What now?" Jack wondered as he stared at the Weevil who was still acting oddly.

Ianto watched as well for a few minutes until he realised what they needed, the solution to their current confusion and lack of movement in the case. "I know what we need,"

"What?" Jack asked looking at Ianto.

"Coffee," he replied with a small nod heading towards the stairs.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Ianto groaned pulling away from Jack's kisses and stepping out of his arms.

"We really should be getting back to the hub," he gasped as Jack, took him back into his arms trailing kisses down his neck.

"The others will just assume we're still questioning Carson" Jack replied between kisses his warm breath blowing against the moisture he was leaving with his lips, making shivers shoot up and down Ianto's spine.

"Probably, but necking in the broom closest of a hospital isn't exactly the way I planned to spend the day," Ianto groaned as Jack's finger's undid his tie and the top button of his shirt to gain more access.

"Well we can always go back to the hub and get some work done," Jack said before teasing his a pulse point at the base of Ianto's neck with his mouth.

"Oh god… forget I said anything… nothing wrong with broom closets," Ianto groaned threading his fingers through the older man's hair, urging him to continue.

"You talk too much," Jack said lifting his head and capturing Ianto mouth in a deep kiss.

Jack was just reaching for the button of Ianto pants when Ianto's mobile went off in his pocket, vibrating against both men's thighs where they were pressed tightly together.

Both men paused breathing heavily as they looked at each other before glancing down at where their thighs were pressed together.

"Hmm, Kinky," Jack smirked as Ianto rolled his eyes digging into his pocket to retrieve his mobile.

Flicking it open he glanced briefly at the caller ID before putting it to his ear.

"Is everything alright Tosh?" Ianto asked eyeing Jack cautiously as a smirk spread across his face.

"So far, so good. Mark Lynch has asked Owen out to the Bar for drinks tonight, introduce him to the town," Tosh replied tapping away at her keyboard as she continued to go through the data from Lynch's laptop.

"Oh…Ah, that's g…good," Came Ianto's reply, though he sounded odd, like he was out of breath.

Tosh paused in the typing to concentrate on the conversation, "Ianto are you ok?"

"Fine," came the abrupt reply followed by a thump and what sounded like a muffled groan.

"Oh… how did the questioning go?" she replied still trying to work out what was going on in the background.

"Hmm… he's lying…god…" Ianto gasped, followed by a loud groan, that sounded suspiciously like Ianto's voice, Jack's chuckle and a clutter as it sounded like he dropped the phone

"Ianto?" Tosh asked cautiously beginning to suspect what was really going on on the other end of the line.

"We'll be back at the Hub in a little while, Tosh," Came Jack's deeper voice before the line went dead.

Tosh went bright red… yep, she thought that might have been the problem.

Reaching the Coordinates the team leapt out of the SUV gearing up as they went.

"Gwen with me, Ianto take Tosh and find a back entrance, make sure they don't run out one way as we come in the other." Jack ordered pointing to the side of the building while pulling out his gun.

Placing Gwen with him and Tosh with Ianto meant that both women would be protected if anything should go wrong while they went in for Owen.

Lynch and his men had been capturing Weevils for something and with one dead and another close to it in the hospital there was no telling what they would find once they got inside.

"Yes Sir," Ianto nodded beginning to walk in the pointed direction with Tosh in tow.

"Be careful," Jack called after them

"Of course Jack," Tosh smiled though Jack's eyes were locked with Ianto's

"Always," Ianto nodded as he led Tosh around the back of the building ready to protect her no matter what secrets it might cost him.

He could smell the adrenalin rolling out of this place and he assumed Jack had as well with his advanced human senses, hell it was so strong he could smell it without using his abilities.

They needed to get Owen out of here and fast.

Jack waltzed back into the hub carrying the bag of grapes he'd bought for Owen.

Well if the other man wasn't going to eat them he didn't see why they should go to waste and he brought them back to the hub with him for a late night snack.

Making his way into his office he put the grapes down on his desk and went to pour himself a drink.

He deserved one, it had been a crappy 24 hours.

First having his night off with Yan interrupted, then getting slice open by a Weevil, Owen going off the deep end recently, having to stop the weevil fight club and finally having Owen tell him he didn't want saving… yep crappy day indeed.

He sighed reaching for the scotch bottle but stopped as he noticed one of his glasses was missing.

Frowning in confusion he quickly scanned his office for the missing glass but it was no where to be seen.

"I've got it," called a familiar voice from somewhere in the main area of the hub,

Pouring himself a glass he made himself more comfortable, kicking of his shoes and socks, hanging up his jacket and shirt, leaving his braces down so they hung around his hips he then made his way back into the main area of the hub.

Not spotting his lover at first, Myfanwry's preening caught his attention and he glanced up to see the younger man perched on the side of her nest with her, scratching her head.

"Should I leave you two alone?" Jack called up with a smirk.

Ianto glanced down at him the light reflecting off his silver eyes but he didn't reply.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked concerned by his quiet state.

"Not really…" came the soft reply

"Do you want me to come up?" Jack asked walking towards where the ladder was tucked away in the corner of the hub.

"No I'm coming down," Ianto replied and with three graceful leaps the younger man was standing before him, empty scotch glass in hand.

"Impressive," Jack smirked, but it faded as he saw the troubled look swimming in those silver eyes.

Grabbing his hand he pulled Ianto over to the coach, taking the glass from his hands and placing them both on the table he then pulled the troubled man down into his arms.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jack asked as Ianto tucked himself under Jack's chin, one hand place on his chest right over his heart.

"Crappy day," Ianto muttered causing Jack to chuckled

"I was thinking the exact same thing earlier." He replied before falling silent waiting for Ianto to continue.

"How do Arabella and Dexter do it?" Ianto asked

"Do what?" Jack asked honestly confused

"Keep hold of their human side, when there's so much more that calls out to the Rask in us?" Ianto muttered

Jack looked down into his lover's eyes a little concern that they were still silver

"Ianto?" he asked frowning a little.

"I can't let them go… my abilities… I kept them down while we were out but as soon as I got away from the others they surfaced and I can't get them back under control," Ianto said breaking away from Jack's gaze obviously upset.

"Come with me," Jack whispered pulling Ianto up with him and leading him towards the entrance to his room.

"Down you go, I'll be there in a minute ok?" Jack whispered and Ianto nodded before climbing down the ladder without another word.

It took Jack a few minutes to shut down the hub for the night, he snatched a conference phone out of the conference room and headed down the ladder to join Ianto.

Ianto was sitting in the corner of Jack's with his back to the wall and his arms and chine resting on his knees that were pulled up in front of him.

He'd gotten changed while jack was out and was now dressed in the Dark blue striped Pyjama pants and white wife beater, that he left tucked in the corned of one of Jack's draws.

Placing the conference phone on the bedside table, Jack quickly changed into a pair of Pyjama pants and climbed into bed Propping himself against the headboard.

Holding the covers up he waited til Ianto had climbed in with him, snugging down with his head on Jack's chest and arms wrapped loosely around his waist.

Jack ran his fingers through Ianto's hair in a soothing manner before reaching across and punching in a number he knew from heart.

Ianto didn't say anything a the ringing filled the small room only pulled himself tighter into Jack's embrace.

After a few rings the phone was answered and a crisp British accent came from the speaker. "Good Evening?"

Ianto looked up in surprise at Jack as he recognized the voice, it wasn't a business call like he'd assumed it would be.

"Hey Dex, you got a minute to talk?" Jack asked

"Plenty, what's the matter?" Dexter's reply came instantly carrying a slightly worried tone.

"Yan needs a bit of your wisdom," Jack said gently smiling down at the younger man

"Of course, put him on then,"

"I'm here, you're on speaker," Ianto said not moving from his position

"What's wrong?" Dexter prompted,

"I can't turn back to normal. I try but I can't" Came Ianto's reply a slight tremor in his voice though neither of the other men commented, nor did Jack comment when he felt one lonely drop fall onto his chest.

"It's alright Ianto, nothing to be worried about, these things happen to all of us at one point or another." Dexter replied

Ianto muttered something undistinguishable under his breath

"Do you want to tell me what's happened recently?" Dexter asked

"Um... We went on a hunt last night; couple of weevils were running around, I used my abilities like I did when you were teaching me and I had to find Arabella in the woods."

"And that went ok?" Dexter asked all patience and soothing voice

"Yeah it was fine like normal, I enjoyed myself and my emotions went on a little adrenalin rush afterwards."

"It's not an adrenalin rush as such, it's just that as a Pirask we're more aware of our natural instincts so our emotions just seem to be enhanced compared to normal humans and it takes a few hours for them to settle back to human standards." Dexter explains and they could hear the creak of the leather sofa as he made himself more comfortable. "Which emotions?"

"Pride, excitement, hunger, protectiveness, possessive, jealousy, anger, happy. They're a few at least." Ianto replied

"Arousal" Jack added softly and he felt Ianto's cheek that was pressed against his chest warm in a blush.

"Thankyou Jack, I could have guessed that. Go and do some work will you and leave us to talk,"

"I'm not going anywhere?" Jack replied with a snort,

"Fine but do whatever it is you're doing quietly," Dexter replied still treating Jack like a pestering child, which he was in regards to their ages, even after all the years they'd been friends.

"Ianto they're all normal reactions to be feeling, did any of them stay around longer than the others?" Dexter asked

"Jealousy, possessiveness" Ianto replied after thinking for a moment.

"In regards to?"

"Gwen being near Jack," Ianto muttered not particularly keen on having t his part of the conversation in front of Jack.

"You and Jack are together now? Arabella said so after her visit," Dexter confirmed

"Yes," Ianto replied

"Then it's understandable, if Jack's still as much of a flirt as he used to be then I'd be pissed off as well, Arabella sure did when they were married." Dexter replied and Ianto couldn't help chuckling.

"Oi! You're supposed to be talking about Ianto not me!" Jack mock growled squeezing Ianto in a playful hug.

"And you're supposed to be quietly minding your own business," Dexter teased leaving Jack to mutter something in a language Ianto didn't recognise though Dexter did if the laugh he got in reply was anything to go by.

"Anything else happen?" Dexter asked once he'd finished laughing at Jack's expense

"I linked with a Weevil, She was acting oddly and we needed to know what was going on with her and the other weevils, they were being kidnapped and hurt," Ianto said instantly trying to justify what he had done knowing Dexter wouldn't be happy with him.

"Ianto Jones. I warned you not to link with alien unless you know their Psychic abilities! It's too dangerous! You have no idea what could have happened, or what sort of influence that being could have had over you. I haven't had the chance to teach you properly so you're simply not strong enough at shielding yet." Dexter ranted

"I…" Ianto began to reply only to be cut off as Dexter continued, Jack looked down at Ianto in surprise, he hadn't known that they hadn't finished his training when Ianto had come home earlier than planned.

"When I asked if it could wait until we saw each other again and had more time, you assured me it was fine! You told me you wouldn't link to anything!"

"I know, I'm sorry…" Ianto replied quietly feeling completely chastised and slightly embarrassed.

"No wonder you're having trouble, it's probably due to the linking, it's knock al your control for a loop." Dexter replied and they could hear him trying to rein in his anger once more.

"It's not that." Ianto sighed

"How do you know that?" Jack asked before Dexter could.

"Because I was fine after that, it didn't make a difference… the problem I have, it's been building up over the last few weeks, every time I change I've found it harder to come back, I just didn't want to say anything, in case it was just my imagination. It's just that know I'm stuck… and I'm scared" Ianto explained, the last part coming out as a whisper.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Ianto can I ask you something?" Dexter asked calmly

"Yeah," Ianto muttered

"How often do you change, or use your abilities?" Dexter asked and Jack felt Ianto stiffen in his arms.

"Ianto?" Jack prompted

"I… um…" Ianto muttered knowing the answer was going to upset the man on the other end even more than he already had.

There was a bang followed by a lot of swearing on the other end and Jack looked confused between the phone and the man in his arms.

"How Often Ianto?" Dexter demanded voice tight

"Every now and again, maybe once a day but only for a very short time, like if I want to hear something." Ianto replied

"Damnit Ianto! You told me you were handling this. I told you, you had to change regulary. It's part of who you are you can't just ignore it!"

"I know,"

"I don't care if you know or not. You should be doing it. It's like holding your breathe Ianto. It never lasts forever, your body needs the air, just like you need to change, you can't keep holding it in, you'll just hurt yourself," Dexter sighed there was a sound in the background "hang on I'll be back in a minute," Dexter said and they could hear him put the phone down and walk away.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jack asked

"I was ashamed. I thought I could handle it. I was fine while I was with Arabella and Dexter, but since I've come back, I've been so worried the others would find out and hate me. Then things changed between us and I worried I'd do something to scare you off." Ianto explained quietly.

"Ianto, no, the others would understand once we explained it and you could never do anything to scare me off. I understand better than any other non-Pirask ever could, and I wouldn't let something like that change us." Jack whispered running his hand soothing over Ianto's back.

"I've been a right fool haven't I?" Ianto asked looking up at Jack

"Yes, but in a good way," Jack smiled, earning a smile in return, kissing Ianto gently.

"Ok," Dexter's voice drifted through the phone as he picked up again and the men pulled apart.

"I'm going to talk you through some relaxation to help you relax and let go of your abilities but you have to use them more. You can't hold them in or your body will continue to rebel. Just like if you don't have enough sleep you're likely to faint or fall asleep without choice, if you hold your breath your body forces you to breathe before you faint, you have to let this side of you be free enough or it's going to force its way out."

"I understand," Ianto sighed

"Ok make yourself comfortable, preferably laying down," Dexter instructed

"I am already, have been laying down since we started talking,"

"Alright where's Jack? Make sure he's not doing anything that might distract you while we're doing this,"

"He's alright, he'd being a good pillow,"

"Pillow? You mean he's been laying there mostly quiet the whole time we've been talking?"

"Don't sound so surprised Dex," Jack said sounding offended,

"Not surprised just amused at how well trained he'd got you," Dexter smirked

"Yeah yeah very funny," Jack muttered before settling down making sure they were both comfortable lying there on his bed.

Jack glanced down at Ianto who's head was still resting on is chest, Dexter soothing voice still drifting through the speaker.

However Ianto was no longer listening Jack realised as he noticed that the younger man had drifted off to sleep on his chest.

"Thanks Dex," Jack whispered careful not to wake Ianto.

"Wha…"

"He's fallen asleep, seems I'm a better pillow than I thought." Jack replied running his fingers gently through the smooth hair under his chin. "Is he going to be ok?"

"Yes he should be back in control by the time you get up in the morning." Dexter replied

"Thank you Dex,"

"He means a lot to you doesn't he Jack?" Dexter asked voice a notch quieter than before

"Yeah, he means the world to me" Jack sighed

"Are you going to use the Christmas present I gave you?" Dexter asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't know yet, I haven't even told him what it does let alone ask him if he'd use it with me," Jack replied resting his head back onto the pillow he'd propped behind himself earlier.

"Go to sleep Jack and call me in the morning to let me know that he's actually ok?"

"Sure thing Dex, night,"

"Goodnight Jack," Dexter replied and Jack reached over and hung up the phone before Dexter did so there was no dial tone to wake Ianto up.

Gently slipping out from under Ianto he positioned his sleeping lover more comfortably before settling down to sleep behind him.

He was surprised however to find the Welshman roll over in his arms a second later, silver eyes looking at him curiously and awake enough that Jack realised it wasn't a recent development.

"How long have you been awake?" Jack asked

"I woke up about the time Dexter asked how much I meant to you," Ianto replied shifting his head so he could press a gentle kiss to Ianto's lips.

"And you decided to fake sleeping because?" Jack asked elbrow raised

"I wanted... needed to hear the answer, because I know you could never lie to Dexter, he's one of your oldest and most trusted friends, he knows everything about you."

"You could have just asked..." Jack said chuckling at the 'yeah right' look Ianto gave him in reply "Or not,"

"Are you going to tell me what that device that you got for Christmas does?" Ianto asked wiggling closer into Jack's embrace tucking himself under the older man's chin.

He figured if Jack was nervous about saying something to him it might be easier without him giving him expectant looks.

"I explained to you a long time ago that Dexter and Arabella were mates right?" Jack asked and Ianto nodded knowing Jack would be able to feel the movement

"Well Pirask Mates form a telepathic bond, that lets them sense each other, share emotions and if it's strong enough, with practice comunicate telepathically." Jack continued

"Yeah, Dexter explained it to me once, but what does that have to do with your present?" Ianto asked confused.

"I'm not Pirask... but Pirask and non Pirask... normally ones with long lifespans to save them heartache, can form a Mate bound with the aid of a piece of Technology that was developed about 600 years ago and become Mates in the same sense as two Pirask can."

Ianto froze in shock as what Jack had explained to him, even if it was a little quickly due to Jack's nervousness, registered in his mind.

"Say something," Jack urged quietly his hand rubbing Ianto's back trying to sooth the now tense muscles.

"I... Are you?...Do you..." Ianto stammered not quite sure himself what he was trying to ask as hope began to swell in his heart at the possibilities.

"I wasn't, I was just explaining..." Jack began and Ianto's hear sank clenching his eyes shut to fight back the tears _God you are so stupid, what the hell were you getting your hopes up for _he mentally chastised himself.

"But I am now," Jack continued and Ianto head snapped up in surprise, almost cracking Jack in the chin in the process, he locked eyes with Jack.

"What?" he blurted out,

Jack smiled at Ianto and wiped away the one tear that had escaped to slip down Ianto's cheek.

"I'm asking now. I don't expect an answer from you right away, but just think about it. Talk to Ari and Dex more about the whole Mate concept if you need to and when you're ready tell me your answer." Jack replied

Ianto didn't say anything, he just could find the words to tell Jack what he wanted to.

So in one quick movement he had Jack pinned on his back, straddling his waist kissing him fiercly .

Feeling Jack smile into their kiss he knew he'd gotten the message, now all he had to do was make a decision that would change both their lives.

The next few weeks seemed to fly by in a chaotic rush.

Jack and Ianto continued their relationship like normal, not talking about Jack's 'proposal' as he gave Ianto all the time he needed to think about in and decide.

Not that Ianto had a lot of time to think, with the rift being annoyingly active and the team being one member down with Owen had time off to recover the others were run flat out trying to take up the slack.

Jack and Ianto continued to spend the evenings and spare time together like normal. Either spending a quite night in at the hub or sometimes grabbing dinner with Tosh, Taffy or Dexter who had made trip to Cardiff to make sure Ianto was really ok.

After that night Ianto had become even more accepting of who he was and with more encouragement from Jack found himself using his abilities more and more, though never in front of the others.

He and Jack had actually set up a computer system in his PDA and Jack's Wrist strap to alert them on any weevil sighting before the alert was sent to the hub's mainframe.

That way if there was a possibility for Ianto to slip out and deal with the Weevil with Jack or on his own he could do so without alerting the team, allowing his to use his abilities to their fullest in the hunt.

Jack had also taken to disappearing to the lower levels on the hub in their few quiet moments between rift activity during the day.

There had been a few deliveries to Cpt. J Harkness, Private and Confidential, meaning no one opened them but Jack and he never did it in front of the others.

When Ianto and the girls all asked him what he was up to or what the parcels were he simply dodged the questions and gave them more work to do.

Ianto knew he was up to something, but he wasn't going to keep asking about it, because he knew Jack would tell him about it when he was ready.

One evening Gwen had gone home to Rhys leaving Tosh and Jack in the hub alone and Ianto who had been in the Tourist office all afternoon trying to catch up on his work.

Assuming Tosh had gone home at her normal time and knowing it was getting late and both he and Jack would be getting hungry soon, Ianto quickly put his latest plan into action.

Twenty minutes later he stood there waiting for the hub door to roll open and let him into the main area of the hub a bag in each hand.

One bag containing dinner from their favourite Chinese place and the other a couple of bottles of their favourite wine.

The door rolled open and the sound of Glen Miller drifted through signalling that Jack had finished working for the day and was now relaxing.

Looking up he was met with the sight of Jack standing nearby staring at his hand in a jar with a thoughtful look on his face. _What was it with that thing anyway?_

Jack turned to him with a warm smile, "All finished?"

"Yes and I have dinner and drinks. Figured you'd be getting hungry by now?" Ianto replied stepping over to the other man.

"You know me well, but how do you know what I'm hungry for? I could be after something a little more robust than… is that Chinese I smell?" Jack asked and Ianto nodded in reply.

"… maybe I could be hungry for something a little more Welsh, There wouldn't happen to be something like that on the menu now would there?" Jack asked pulling Ianto into his arms careful not to knock the bags in the process.

"I don't know Sir, I went to all this trouble to get you Chinese you may have to wait until desert," Ianto replied as Jack began to trail kisses up his neck finally meeting his lips in a deep kiss.

A giggle from above broke them out of their little moment.

Ianto froze and pulled back from Jack's embrace eyes flying up to meet Tosh's amused gaze where she sat at her workstation.

"You two are so cute together. You shouldn't hide it from everyone," She smiled

It was one thing for his best friend to know about his relationship with their boss but it was a completely different thing to have her see it.

They'd kept it a secret from the others for so long it was just awkward for him, not that Jack seemed even the slightest bit fazed.

"Tosh? I thought you'd gone home," Ianto replied looking both embarrassed and guilty.

Tosh reading the expressions in his eye clearly just chuckled. "It's Ok Ianto, I can fetch myself dinner on the way home. I'll just finish up here and leave you to it."

Jack saw the guilt in Ianto's eyes and the loneliness in Tosh's and made a decision turning to Tosh.

"Don't be silly Toshiko, the woman from the Chinese place thinks Ianto's too skinny so she always give us more than we can eat." He said taking Ianto's hand and leading him up the stair to the main area where Tosh was.

"Oh no, I couldn't interrupt, not if you have something planned," Tosh replied beginning to save her work in order to pack up and go home.

"Nonsense, nothing's planned. If I knew you were here I would have gotten you dinner as well," Ianto replied placing the bags on the coffee table.

"Are you sure?" Tosh asked

"Yes, now come here," Jack said pulling her out of her chair and into his arms.

As Jack danced with Tosh, her giggling happily in his arms and he spun and dipped her in time with the music.

Jack looked over her shoulder to meet Ianto's gaze from where he watched them nearby with a happy smile.

'Thank you,' Ianto mouthed to Jack and he winked back with a gentle smile over her shoulder where she couldn't see their little exchange.

Ianto wandered off to get plates and glasses for them from the kitchen listening to Tosh's giggles and Jack's chuckles as he went.

He ran the past few weeks events through his mind, he and Jack were so close now even if the others didn't know they were at a point in their relationship and Ianto knew it was time to move forward.

Walking back to the main area he had barely put the plates on the table when Jack pulled him into his arms to dance with him while Tosh served up the food.

Looking into Jack's eye as he danced, he knew, he had his answer.

Tomorrow.

Tomorrow he would wear the suit Arabella had given him for Christmas, tomorrow he would tell Jack he loved him, tomorrow he would give Jack his answer.

Little did he know that tomorrow everything would turn to hell.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19****  
**  
_Of all the days to be late… stupid landlord… I wonder what Jack will think of the suit he's been pestering me about wearing it since Christmas._  
Phone rings  
"Hey Jack I'm on my way the landlord decided today was a good time to question me about my upstairs neighbour, whom I've never even met.… Where are the calls coming from? …. Of course their anonymous, why wouldn't they be…. So you and Tosh are on your way to interview people now? Ok I'll be at the hub in 10 minutes to co-ordinate with you…. Bye"

_Fuck! There goes my sexy morning entrance._

_Ok why aren't the phones working think... They can't be out of range they're still in the city for crying out loud. Maybe whatever's at the hall's causing some sort of dampening field knocking out electrical devices. Damit Gwen hurry up, how long does it take to get to Sage Street._

_God they're in the 1940s?! How the hell did they get there… how are we going to get them back… Oh god Jack, Tosh._

_How can a man in the 1940s be here? Maybe he's like Jack, maybe Jack's not as alone as he thought he was… no, Torchwood would have found him if that was the case, they found Jack after all and he's got enough future knowledge to have us all running in circle if he wants. That mean he must Travel through the rift… that bastard knows how to get them back and he's doing nothing but playing head games with us!_

_Bloody Owen, why the hell Jack hasn't fired his disrespectful, arrogant ass by now I'll never know. Why's he dragging Diane into this she left! There's no record of her in history where ever the rift took her it was forwards in time not back. Then he has the gall to drag Lisa into this… God Jack hurry back, I don't know how much longer I can put up with his shit._

_A photo with the codes, God Tosh your brilliant. Now all we need is the rest, Think Ianto think, If you were Tosh what else would you hide to codes in?_

"Gwen have you seen Owen running around there?... Good keep and eye on him… I don't know, he's still a bit haywire from Diane, It's his first day back and he's already causing problems and stirring shit up… I will, call me as soon as you find anything… we'll get them back Gwen, I know we will."

_I only wish I could believe myself but I really don't know._

_Blood, Oh God, Tosh's blood, what's happening there that means she has to write in her own Blood!_

_How Dare He! What right does he think he has to go trough Jack's Safe! He's going to destroy the bloody planet with his stupidity. I have to stop him!_

Ianto stood his ground between Owen and the rift manipulator. He could feel the ache in his stomach from not allowing himself to feed this morning. Being too worried about Jack and Tosh to worry about his own needs.

He watch Owen's body language carefully while trying to talk Owen out of it because he knew that in his weakened state there was every chance that Often would actually beat him.

"I'm tired of being in Awe of the rift. I'm tired of living with Jack's secrets. We don't even know who he is." Owen said emotions so close to boiling point that Ianto didn't know what would happen when the hit.

"He's out leader," Ianto reasoned, knowing that should have been enough to subdue the man normally.

But Owen wasn't behaving normally, he was still holding on to all his grief and anger.

"Not anymore!" he said and charged at Ianto. "Get out of my way!"

Ianto grabbed the smaller man as he tried to pass pulling them both to the ground. Owen drops the file and it slides to the floor a few feet away from them.

Rolling on the floor they each try to get a decent hold on each other until finally Ianto succeeds Holding Owen in a head lock to his chest while he laid on his back with Owen on top of him.

"Ianto!" Owen says as he tries to squirm out of the lock,

Ianto's grip sliped a little but it's enough for Owen to twist and ram his elbow into Ianto ribs painfully.

Seeing the file they both reach for it. Owen grabbed it first jumping to his feet, turning and kicking Ianto, causing the younger man to roll over and couch in pain as he tried to get his breathe back.

Owen scrambled down to the tower and using Jack's instructions got the rift manipulator ready to use.

Ianto climbed to his feet and reaches into the top draw of Tosh's desk where he knew she'd stashed a spare gun when she thought he wasn't looking.

Taking a deep breath and squareing his shoulders "Put the key down," he demands raising the gun to aim at Owen "Or I'll shoot."

Owen scoffs at him but turns to face him anyway.

"You have to let Diane go, like I did with Lisa," Ianto says trying to reason with the other man not wanting to have to shoot him.

"Don't compare yourself to me. You're just a Tea-boy," Owen sneered

Ianto's grib on the gun tightened in anger "I'm much more than that. Jack needs me,"

"In your dreams, Ianto. In your sad, wet dreams when you're his part time shag maybe,"

Gritting his teeth to control his anger Ianto steps forward threateningly.

It was bullshit he knew that. No one in the hub even knew about his relationship with Jack except for Tosh. He'd never been a part time shag, and if he had been to Jack, he sure as hell wasn't now. Not after Jack's proposal. Owen was just grasping at straws, he knew that, but it still mad him mad.

"That rift took my lover and my captain, so if I die trying to beat it. Then it will all be in the line of duty."

_He's MY captain, MY Lover, My mate. Diane chose to leave and you got to say goobye. Jack was stolen from ME!!_

The two men stared at each other almost daring the other to move.

Finally owen did, hand going to push the key into its position.

Ianto took aim and fired.

Ianto slumped into Tosh's chair in relief as Gwen and Tosh's voice filtered through the coms unit in his ear, cheering their return.

He glanced over at Owen who had staggered to his desk and was now trying to stop the bleeding in his shoulder.

"I told you it would work," Owen sneered

"You're got no clue have you." Ianto snapped finishing the sentance by swearing a blue streak at the other man in Welsh, not caring that he couldn't understand a word of it as he stalked into Jack's office.

Now things had calmed off a little the smell of Owen's blood was really getting to him, reminding him that he still hadn't fed today, his stomach cramping in protest.

Keeping his coms open waiting to hear from his lover, he snatched his thermos out of the fridge in Jack's quarters drinking down a good half of it out of sight before heading back upstairs to clean up and file their research which was still all over the conference room table.

As he worked quickly he found himself dying to hear Jack's voice in his ear, to know the other man was ok, but no such luck, Jack was completely silent on the other end of the coms.

Sighing he began skimming through the file of Owen's research. The way it was organised suggested the man had done nothing but printed out a pile of websites from his search and not even bothered to read them.

He was begining to realise why Jack never asked Owen to do any research unless it was medical, the doctor just didn't care unless it was something to do with him.

Ianto sighed, _you'd think he would have cared enough to do this research, then again, I'd been there doing most of it so I don't know why he even bothered doing this much._

Glancing at the last page in the file he froze, heart aching at what he saw, a photo from a conspiracey sight claiming their were Angels spotted at the dance hall in the 1940s.

Hearing the far proximaty alarm sound, meaning the SUV was back in the garage, he stashed the photo in his jacket pocket and headed back into the main area of the hub.

Glaring at Owen as he passed he sat in Tosh's seat before pausing.

He was desperate to see them both, needing to know that they were ok, but with his recent discovery he wasn't ready to face Jack.

Spinning the chair so he was now facing the monitors he pulled up Tosh's Rift program and began searching for the damage Owen had undoubtedly caused.

Sighing in relief as the lost pair made their way through the Cog door, the feelings quickly it flickered to concern seeing Jack's dejected form, before shifting into anger at the man.

Tosh dashed up the stairs and flew into his open arms, hugging him tightly back, which gained a snort from Owen and a surprised look from Gwen.

Jack was watching Ianto with a strange expression that Ianto couldn't quite place, he tried to meet Ianto's eyes but Ianto refused and kept diverting his.

"While this is sweet and tea-boy's finally getting some. Would one of you lot like to give me a hand here." Owen growled as once again he failed to be able to treat his wound on his own.

"How the hell did that happen?" Gwen asked eyes widening as she took in the state of the Doctor.

Jack elbrows were almost to his hairline and Tosh rushed over to Owen's side to help him.

"He was trying to tear open the rift and put the planet at risk. I tried to stop him." Ianto replied

Tosh looked up meeting Ianto's eyes and after a few secounds gave him a small smile and a nod.

She understood that he was willing to sacrifice them to save the planet and was fine with it, knowing she would have down something similar in his position.

Gwen just looked between her fellow team members in shock and Jack stayed sliently to the side.

"But it worked, we got them back," Gwen stated uncertainly.

Ianto just rolled his eyes and went back to the computer scans he was running.

"I knew we did the right thing opening the rift," Owen said directing the statement in Ianto's direction.

Ianto looked up meeting his eyes for a secound before looking back to the computer not wanting to argue anymore.

"Still no sign of Bilis," he sighed

"The world didn't end after all, did it? Good job you're a crap shot,"

Ianto bristled at the insult. "I was aiming for your shoulder."

Tosh seeing another argument building changed the topic. "It was war time, I know , but it was beautiful."

"There were angel dancing at the Ritz," Jack said as he wandered past the team heading towards his office.

Ianto bristle the comment to much of a reminder of what he'd found.

Ianto watched as Tosh followed Jack into his office, leaving Owen to finish sewing himself up.

Gwen watched the pair through the window trying to figure out what was going on, _Probably worried she won't be his favorite little confident anymore. Not that she realises she's not his main confident anyway._ Ianto thought rolling his eyes at how bloody obvious Gwen could be.

With everyone distracted by something else Ianto slipped away completely unnoticed.

As Owen, Gwen and Tosh left for the day Jack went in search of Ianto.

The younger man had seemed relieved though distant and was acting a little strange when they had returned, though according to Tosh's his behaviour hadn't been much better.

Either way he wanted to be with the lover he'd feared he'd been trapped away from, plus he needed to tell him about the real Captain Jack.

After a quick search of the Hub, Vault and Archives, Jack realized that he was no where underground and headed up towards the tourist office.

"Yan?" Jack called stepping through the door into the closed tourist office, but there was no answer, Ianto wasn't there either.

Pulling out his mobile he hit number two on his speed dial to call Ianto's mobile.

It took Jack a few secounds to realize he could actually hear the mobile ringing both through the phone and from within the small office behind the beaded curtain.

Hangin up his mobile and stepping through the curtain he spotted a small collection of objects placed on Ianto's desk.

Ianto's mobile, PDA, earpeice, watch, even the tracking decive he kept in his wallet which was disguised as a casino chip was there.

Anything he could use to trace Ianto's location was sitting on the desk in front of him. The only thing that kept him from thinking Ianto had been kidnapped was the fact that they were arranged in such a way that it had to have been Ianto that placed them there.

So Ianto didn't want to be found... but Why?!

The question plagued Jack as he stared the the desk, finally noticing the peice of paper tucked under the PDA.

Pulling it out and unfolding it revealed a printed out photo from his and Tosh's time in the past.

Jack's heart clenched as he stared down at what Ianto had found.

A photo, probably taken by that strange Bilis character, just as they were leaving the light of the rift obscuring most of the background but casting an mystical frame around the two occupants in the centre of the photo.

A photo of him kissing Captain Jack.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20****  
**  
Ianto was woken by a firm shaking to his shoulder.

Opening his eyes he stared up into the worried face of his twin sister.

"What are you doing in my apartment?" Ianto asked around a yawn.

Taffy rolled her eyes at him in amusement. "You're still not a morning person I see. You're at my place in the spare room."

"Oh right," Ianto replied remembering his unexpected turn up to hide out and think at his sister's late last night.

"Get up, you need to see this," Taffy said grabbing his arm and with a strength that surprised him yanked him out of bed.

Ianto stumbled after her grateful that he'd worn pyjama pants to bed for once.

Venn was sitting in the lounge room watching the news, cups of tea held firmly in his hands.

Ianto watched in shock as report after report of strange occurrences around the world played out in front of them.

"Shit! I have to get to work," Ianto swore dashing up the stairs to get changed.

Taffy looked worriedly after her brother and Venn took her hand squeezing it gently in comfort.

Jack was waiting in the tourist office when Ianto arrived, having seen him on the CCTV making his way to the front entrance.

"Where were you last night? I was worried sick even Dexter and Venn didn't know where you were,"

_Venn answer the door with a grin, similar to their last meeting.__  
__"Jack, what a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?" the cheerful Irishman asked__  
__"Ianto wouldn't be here by any chance would he?" Jack asked,__  
__"No we haven't seen him since Xmas, Why is there a problem?" Venn asked turning serious.__  
__"Ah… I'm not sure, look I'll talk to you later if you see him tell me I'm looking for him," Jack replied heading down the steps and back towards the road.__  
__"No problem, Cya Jack," Venn said and closed the door taking one last look at the dejected form walking away from him. __  
__Sighing Venn closed the door and headed into the kitchen for a beer.__  
__Ianto entered a few seconds later, freshly showered, as he grabbed his own drink from the fridge.__  
__"Who was at the door?" Ianto asked__  
__"Salesman," Venn shrugged__  
__"It's a bit late for them isn't it." Ianto asked surprised__  
__"Hence me telling him where to shove it,"_

_Jack knocked on a hotel room door only you have it opened with a glare a few minutes later.__  
__"Jack, it's late what are you doing here?" Dexter asked not moving to let the man in but simply standing in the doorway to talk to him.__  
__"Sorry did I wake you?" Jack asked__  
__"No I was working," Dexter said opening the door more so Jack could look in at the laptop and papers set out across the table.__  
__"Oh right. Have you seen Ianto?" Jack asked raking his fingers through his hair__  
__Dexter sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "What have you done?"__  
__"Nothing," Jack replied quickly, too quickly.__  
__"You have to learnt o fix your own cock ups," Dexter said and promptly shut the door in Jack's face.__  
__"But…"__  
__"I haven't seen him," Dexter called through the door and that was all Jack got, even when he knocked again he was simply ignored._

"Venn?" Ianto asked surprised

"Ah, he lied to me then, you were there." Jack replied reading Ianto reaction

"I was just getting out of the shower, when someone knocked at the door," Ianto confirmed.

"Can we talk?" Jack sighed

"I'm sorry, is it just me or is the world ending a little more important at the moment?" Ianto replied Jack flinching slightly

"Ianto about what happened…" Jack began only to be interrupted as Gwen burst through the tourist door.

Jack glanced between the pair quickly before putting his captain mask back on and Ianto had to bite back a growl at the interruption.

"Come on Jack now is not the time to be pestering Ianto with your flirting," Gwen said grabbing his wrist and pulling him towards the entrance to the hub, hitting the button on her way.

"Oh I don't know Gwen when…" Jack's annoyingly bright reply faded as they got to the elevator and the doors closed.

Ianto sighed in annoyance.

Mybe he shouldn't have left the way he had last night but he just needed to think a few things through and he couldn't do that with Jack distracting and trying to talk to him.

Walking into the small office at the back he gathered up his things putting them back where they belonged as he slipped his earpiece on and activated it Tosh came over the line.

"Morning Ianto. Can you do me a favour and help me with some research?"

"Sure thing Tosh, I'm on my way down now,"

Ianto sat in Jack's quarters feeding, He'd been feeling a little run down after spending most of the morning Weevil hunting on his own when he wasn't helping the team with their tasks.

Right now they didn't need him and there were no weevils sighting so he could have a small break. Jack and Gwen were out questioning Bilis, Tosh was trying to modify her program to help them somehow and Owen was probably out getting pissed since Jack fired him a few hours ago.

Staring into the blood in his glass he was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even realise he had company until Jack's hand rested on his.

Eyes snapping up he saw Jack crouched down in front of him, concern filling his eyes, hand resting on Ianto where they gripped the glass.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked

"I saw Lisa, a vision I guess, shook me up a little." Ianto admitted

Jack's eye widened in shock, "What did she say or do?"

"It doesn't matter," Ianto replied pulling his hands from Jack's and looking off to the side where there was a photo of the two of them together on Jack's bed side table.

"I need to know why Jack." He said turning back to the older man.

"What?" Jack asked not quite picking up on Ianto's topic change.

"I need to know why not even a month after you ask me to be your mate you go off and kiss another man." Ianto replied locking eyes with Jack so he could read the emotions and truth or lies behind whatever Jack was about to say to him.

"His name was Captain Jack Harkness. The real one, I took his name after his plane went down in the war killing him, it was easy enough to slip into his life and make it my own for the sake of the mission I was on. The name kind of stuck after that and it became who I really was. I never met the man until then." Jack sighed taking a seat next to Ianto on the edge on his bed.

"Until you and Tosh fell through time?" Ianto supplied

"He wasn't like I expected, he was cute and a really nice guy, he cared so much about his men, the same way I care about you guys. And I felt so guilty because I knew that tomorrow he was going to die, I knew and I couldn't do a thing about it, I watch his girlfriend adore him and his men look up to him and I had to just let him die." Jack sighed rubbing his face in his hands.

Ianto didn't say anything this time he just sat silently waiting for Jack to continue.

"You mean so much to me, I never wanted to hurt you, I swear, I was actually coming up to the tourist office to tell you about him but you'd already found the photo."

"Why Jack?" Ianto asked simply putting his glass of blood on the bedside table.

"I was scared and upset and guilty and the three just clashed so badly, I needed to be able to help someone and to be able to feel something positive, other than the false bravo I was putting on for Tosh's sake." Jack paused again and Ianto reached out taking his hand knowing the other man needed some sort of support right now.

"I didn't think we'd be getting back. At least not anytime soon, with all the rift snatches we've seen at Flat Holm I thought we were one of the lucky ones just being sent through time. Didn't occur to me someone might have caused it, nor did it occur to me that Owen would be stupid enough to open the rift,"

"I did try to stop him you know," Ianto muttered

"I know. But either way I thought I'd have to live through it all again, go through the war again, before I could get back to you. I was scared for Tosh, I know what happened to the Japanese who were in London during the war, I swore to protect her but I wasn't sure I'd be able to. I didn't know what was going on back here with you Owen and Gwen, or how I would tell you about Tosh once I finally caught up to you all again. Then there was Captain Jack so lost and confused while trying to be brave for his men, just like me sometimes. I needed to help someone so I didn't feel quite so useless, get my mind onto something better." Jack swallowed hard pausing for a moment.

"I tried to help by talking to him, he subtly shifted it to flirting and I went along for a while but he freaked when he almost got caught holding my hand and I backed right off. Then he pulled me up onto the dance floor completely out of the blue, in front of everyone. The rift was torn open and we were heading for the exit. I looked back at him and he looked so heart broken, I walked back to him and kissed him, just once, a goodbye and apology all rolled into one." Jack sighed and Ianto shifted pulling Jack into a hug.

He hadn't realised how much the experience had emotional effected and drained Jack, he couldn't even imagine being in that sort of a position or how he would react.

"I'm sorry," Jack whispered into his neck as he hugged him tightly

"I forgive you. But I still need time," Ianto whispered pressing a kiss to Jack's forehead.

"I understand, I…" Jack was interrupted as Ianto's PDA beeped from its place on the bedside table.

Frowning Ianto extracted himself from Jack's arms and reached for the PDA, quickly activating it and reading the alert.

"Gwen needs us to go and pick up Rhys… apparently she's stun gunned him," Ianto explained in surprise

"God that girl is more trouble than a Weevil sometimes." Jack groaned and flopped back onto the bed.

Jack locked eyes with Ianto, they were still on unsure ground with each other but after their talk it was a hell of a lot better than they had been.

Ianto broke the eye contact turning to go up the stairs after Owen.

"Make sure you stop him," Jack stated

Ianto stopped on the stairs not looking at Jack just staring slightly in front of him.

_Why? Lisa was right, whether she was real or not, people are dying. Rhys, plague victims and people being killed by soldiers and other strays falling through the rift. The people who built Torchwood knew what they were doing. They created protocol one for a reason, it would say in the archives if it was too dangerous to use. But you won't use it. Why won't you use it? Are you scared of hurting us? Are you really putting us before the whole planet? We have to do this… and if you can't to do it, I will.__  
_  
Ianto turned back to face Jack looking him dead in the eyes.

"No." he replied firmly ignoring the shock and hurt he could see in Jack's eyes he turned and went after Owen.

"What have you done?" he demands of Gwen and Owen.

Dropping to his knees by Jack's head he stares into the sightless eyes looking up at him, the bullet hole in the centre of his forehead hard to ignore.

_What have I done?_

"How do we stop it? Tell me what to do Jack," Gwen said standing in front of them.

Jack looked at Ianto, when he met Ianto's eyes he gave him a flicker of a smile and squeezed his shoulder gently before turning to look at Owen, Tosh and landed back on Gwen.

"Just you. Get me to an open space," he said to Gwen stepped away from Owen and shifting his wait to Gwen's support as they huddle towards the SUV.

"What are we supposed to do?" Owen bellowed after them

"See if you can help any of the people!" Jack called over his shoulder.

Tosh and Owen dashed of in the direction of the closest street while Ianto watched the pair make their way the last few meters to the SUV.

"Jack!" he called out as Gwen opened the door and began to help him into the seat.

Jack stopped straightening and turning so he could see Ianto.

"I have to go Ianto." Jack said, Gwen looking between the two men in confusion.

"Yes." Ianto called out knowing that after everything that had happened he needed Jack to know.

"What?" Jack said confused, to quiet for Ianto to hear but he could read his lips.

"Yes!" Ianto repeat, hoping Jack would understand.

Jack was silent for a moment before breaking into a huge grin as he finally understood.

Even with everything that had happened lately and not knowing what would happen next his heart was bright and full.

He had his answer.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Ianto stared at his mobile. 9 missed calls, 5 from Arabella and 4 from Dexter.

They'd been trying to get a hold of him since Abaddon 3 days ago, to make sure he and Jack were ok.

He didn't have the courage right now to talk to them, to tell them this time Jack hadn't come back.

Swallowing his tears he tried to get back to work straightening Jack's office.

Straightening the papers on the desk Ianto glanced up spotting Jack's coat hanging on its hook, where Tosh had placed it after they'd changed him into the white gown he now wore.

Lifting the coat off the hook he relished the familiar weight and texture of it, remembering it's owner wrapping it around them both one cold night as they sat on the roof.

Knowing that Jack would never wear that coat again tore at his heart, the emotions he'd been holding in keeping hidden from the others bubbled to the surface to fast for him to catch.

Bringing the coat to his face he could still smell Jack on it and that was all it took for the damn to break as he sobbed brokenly into his lover's favourite coat.

Sinking to his knees in the middle of the office unaware of Tosh's sad gaze he sunk into despair at the loss of the mate he'd never had the chance to really be with.

With one last look at her broken friend Tosh left him to his grief determined to keep the other two away from this area for as long as she could to give Ianto his privacy.

Then tonight she would take him home and care for him like he did for her when she needed it after Mary.

He didn't know how long he'd been there but after a while he could hear Owen wandering around outside swearing about something.

Realising he didn't have the energy to deal with the doctor if he found him sobbing into his 'Boss's' coat he quickly climbed to his feet again.

Straightening himself up as best he could he hung Jack's coat back on the rack surprised when an envelope fluttered down to the floor.

"Ianto where the hell are you?!" Owen called from just outside the door, hand reaching for the handle.

Ianto glanced at the door he quickly scooped the envelope up and sped from the room.

Owen swung the door open to see an empty room as a few papers fluttered to the floor off the desk.

Ianto stopped down one of the long corridors of the hub knowing it would take the others quite a while to find him.

Looking down at the envelope that had fallen from Jack's coat pocket he stared down at it in confusion where Jack's handwriting had neatly written his name in the centre.

For a minute he contemplated reading it or not before sighing and slipping the card from its envelope.

It was a simple card nothing overly romantic just a simple heart on the side of a coffee cup, where he'd found it Ianto would never know but the thought that went into it made Ianto's heart ache.

Opening the card he sunk to his knees as he began to read the message inside.

_Dear Ianto__  
__You're probably going to think I'm being a bit sappy but I wanted to do this properly, even if it's a little late.__  
__While human's give each other rings when they propose Pirask do something a little different when they ask another to be their Mate. They give them a gift, something that signifies that they will always take care of them no matter what happens. __  
__Dex built Ari a house believe it or not, mind you it was in the 1800s.__  
__It took me a little while to come up with it but I finally worked it out. __  
__Go into the depths of the hub to the sub basement storage unit 42 and you'll find your gift. __  
__Love Jack__  
__P.S - I hope you like it and it'll make sense of my mysterious packages and disappearing acts when you see it._

Putting the card carefully back in its envelope Ianto quickly made his way through the lower levels of the hub, to a place where only he and Jack knew how to find.

Coming across the correct door Ianto was surprised to see the heavy iron door was closed, it had taken four people to move the damn thing last time.

Upon closer inspection he saw it was rigged with some sort or opening mechanism and security system complete with palm scan.

Ianto bit his lip wondering whether he would have access yet or whether it was something Jack had still yet to do.

Pressing his hand to the scanner he let out the breath he didn't even realised he'd been holding as the scanner beeped happily and the mechanism whirling to life moving the heavy door open for him to enter.

Ianto stared around the room in confusion.

It looked like a gymnastics heaven with the whole floor covered in some sort of cushiony mat to protect you from to much injury if you fell. There were a few sets of parallel bars next to each other to make a set of nine along one wall with varying heights to them. Some balance beans set around the room, a couple of pommel horses, nine sets of rings strategically placed around the room and looking around Ianto could see several landings scattered around the high walls at various height with no obvious way up to them. From the roof hung a few bars and ropes that couldn't be reached from the ground as well as a few metal landings suspended from the roof.

Ianto stared around the room in confusion until his eyes landed on the small living area tucked away in one corner.

Making his way towards it he noticed it contained a coach, coffee table, fridge, sink, mini coffee machine and what looked like a mattress covered in pillows and a mink blanket.

Sitting down on the coach he stared around in confusion.

A file on the coffee table caught his attention and he picked it up flipping it open he began to read the first page.

_Yan__  
__I know how much you like records of things so I've made this instruction book for you. _:D_  
__In case I haven't explained it very well in person, here we go again.__  
__This is a training room for you. It's for you and you alone, though I'll probably be in here with you on some occasions, sometimes for training… sometimes not, hence the bed.__  
__It's built from a mixture of modern, futuristic and alien components to allow you to train and exercise your Pirask abilities in a private and controlled environment.__  
__I borrowed your PDA one day while you weren't looking and set up all the control systems in there for the room (I also have a set in my wrist strap and there's a third control device in my private safe, just in case) It's under a file called workout and the password is Stopwatch!__  
__The controls activate the temperature, lighting, simulated gravity and also the droids you can program to spar against (they're the human looking ones) and the droids you can set to chase or be chased around the room (they're the ones that look like mini cats).__  
__I hope this helps and is a lot more suitable than buying you a house for my proposal gift.__  
__Jack x_

Tosh was sitting at her desk staring into space when she felt a hand come down and rest on her shoulder.

Jumping slightly in surprise she spun around to find Ianto standing there looking like death warmed-up, her heart ached staring at her best friend knowing that no matter what she was feeling, Ianto must have been so much worse.

"Tosh will you do something for me?" Ianto asked, voice hoarse, eyes a little red, letting Tosh know that he'd recently been crying.

"Of course Ianto, anything." Tosh said standing up and pulling you younger man into her arms.

He stiffened for a minute and then realising they were along relaxed into her comforting arms.

"Get Gwen away from Jack, just for a while, so I can say g…" his voice hitched and Tosh held him tighter, "So I can say goodbye,"

Pulling back slightly and pressing a kiss to his forehead she gave him a watery smile.

"Just you watch me," she whispered before heading off towards the morgue.

Ianto listened as Tosh lead Gwen out of the morgue and down the hall before stepping out of the shadows where he'd been hiding.

Taking a deep breath he made his way across the cold room to where the draw with his lover sat still open the crisp white gown and pale skin an odd look for their captain.

Pulling Gwen's stool up beside the draw he sat on it taking Jack's hand in his, holding it close to his chest smiling slightly at the wrist strap still firmly in place.

One hand holding Jack's cold hand to his heart he reached out with the other hand to cup Jack's cheek, the skin now feeling uncomfortably cold beneath his palm, nothing like all the other times he's preformed the gesture in the past.

"I found you're gift. I love it!... but I don't want it. Not unless you're here to share it with me, to teach me, to give it to me yourself." Ianto said tears slipping unchecked down his cheeks, he didn't care anymore, he didn't care if the others saw him he just wanted Jack back, he wanted the Mate that was stolen from him.

"I said yes you big idiot. That wasn't an invitation to go and die on me, it was supposed to be incentive to come back in one piece." Ianto carefully brushed Jack's hair from his forehead back into its normal place.

"You promised me. You promised me you'd never leave me like this. That you'd always be around to talk to. To help me through this, being something I'm still not entirely used to, living so long while me friend die. You're supposed to be here with me, supporting me. Just like I promised to support you. Dw i'n dy garu di Jack. Dw i'n dy garu di." Ianto whispered standing up so he could press a firm kiss to Jack's cold unresponsive lips.

Hearing footsteps he quickly pulled away, bringing forth his abilities he listened as Gwen and Tosh got closer, it was to late for him to duck back into his original hiding place he'd be seen.

He might not care what the other thought but he couldn't be stuffed putting up with Gwen fawning over Jack, not right now.

Leaping up onto one of the support beams high above he skimmed along them to just above the doorway.

Waiting until Gwen and then Tosh passed beneath him he dropped down silently through the doorway while there back's were turned.

He listened as they stoped by Jack's draw Gwen once again taking her seat by his side, where he should still be, where he should never have been kept from.

"It's been days. We have to face up to it. He's not coming back." Tosh said sternly to Gwen, words she would never say to him, words he was never meant to hear from her because she knew, they would break his heart, and they did he realised making his way back towards the main area of the Hub.

It was cold and dark but he was so tired, oh so tired.

He'd forgotten something but… he just wanted to sleep, sleep and heal.

There was nothing there haunting him at the moment so he could rest for a while, he'd scared off the monster.

There was someone with him again… but this one was different somehow, he could feel this one.

He knew him, knew them all, but he couldn't quite remember… he was tired, wanted to sleep.

The person began talking to him, a dull hum a long way away like it always was, no enough to understand just to know, it was comforting.

But wait he could hear words.

"Gift… share… me… idiot… back… promised… always…" why could he hear this one, was he special, he could hear him, feel him when he could feel no others.

Cold, dark, tired.

A sentence.

"Dw i'n dy garu di Jack."

Jack, that was him, but he didn't understand the other words, they were completely unknown to him and not just due to his sleeping state, they were unknown, another language, yet the sound of them was familiar.

Thick, rich, smooth, warmth.

Accents, suits, coffee, kisses.

A kiss is pressed to his lips, warm familiar lips.

Ianto!

Oh god, Ianto. He remembered! He has to get back to him, back to the team. Follow the voice, the touch, follow Ianto.

But the voice has stopped! He can't feel him anymore! No Ianto keep talking to me, come back to me.

He began to panic not knowing his way back, having been in the dark so long he'd become lost within it.

Another presence is there, two, whispers, not anywhere near as strong as his connection with Ianto, but enough for him to hear whispers, the hum like before.

He's almost there when the voices stop.

No he's so close so close to finding his way back, his way home.

A feather light touch on his lips, someone different has kissed him, it's barely there, he can hardly feel it, not like Ianto's but it was enough.

That's it, he's found it, he knows the way now!

Heart restarting, blood pounding, muscles aching, lungs gasping for breath.

He's alive, he's found his way home.

To earth, the hub, his team, Ianto.

"Thank you." He whispers to whoever might be listening

Thank you for letting me find my way home again.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Ianto jumped as he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, breaking him from his thoughts.

"How are you?" Tosh asked

"I'll be fine," Ianto replied with a forced smile, even though both of them knew it was a lie.

"Give me a hand?" Tosh asked gesturing to her workstation which was still a bit of a mess from Abaddon

"Sure," Ianto nodded.

It didn't take them long at all to get her station up and running again, Tosh had done most of the work herself over the last few days and Ianto suspected she was getting him to help to keep him busy and distracted more than anything.

He was just finishing off the connections when he heard Tosh let out something between a gasp and a sob before dashing past him.

Looking up he watched her run across the platforms around the water tower and straight into the arms of…

Ianto's heart stopped, _Oh God._

_That's not possible, it's been three days._

No matter how much he wanted to believe it he couldn't… shouldn't

He'd given up hope.

Yet there he was right in front of him, Tosh wrapped in his arms whispering softly to her as she sobbed into his embrace.

Gwen a few feet back watching them.

But his eyes were on neither of his teammates. They were locked on Jack. The man he thought he'd lost.

Then Jack's eyes met his over Tosh's shoulder and that was it, he was moving,

Never breaking eye contact, except to look where he was putting his feet.

Tosh moved away from Jack as Ianto got closer.

Only a few feet away from Jack and he paused, slowing his steps.

What if it was a dream or some nasty trick his mind was playing on him.

Meaning that when he finally touches Jack he'll vanish, before his eyes, leaving him with the cold bitter reality of being alone.

Nervously he steps forward hand out unsure whether to touch him, in case he was to vanish.

Jack gave Ianto an odd look reaching forward he pulled Ianto to him.

At the touch a choked sob escaped from Ianto's throat and he buried himself into his lover's arms, burying his nose in his neck and breathing deeply.

Jack didn't vanish on him.

_He's here, he's alive, he's real._

Ianto trembled slightly and Jack held him closer pressing a soft kiss to his hair.

"It's all right Yan. I'm home, you helped me find my way home." Jack whispered

"Oh god, I thought I'd lost you Jack," Ianto gasped

"Never," Jack replied fiercely, Ianto felt panic rush through him as Jack began to pull back, not ready to let his lover go just yet.

Only to sigh as warm lips covered his in a gentle comforting kiss full of promises.

After what seemed like hours though was probably only minutes Jack pulled back.

"There's something I have to do," Jack whispered moving out of Ianto's arms and heading towards Owen, only letting go of his hand at the last second.

After everyone had calmed down from their Captain's unexpected though welcome return, they sat down for lunch together.

It was quite just enjoying each other's company though at the same time a little awkward, none of them knowing what to really say after their betrayal of Jack, which had ultimately led to his extended death.

As they finished up the group shifted into gossip and meaningless chatter as Ianto began to clear the table, highly aware of the way Jack's eyes kept flicking in his direction.

Quickly dumping the dishes in the kitchen sink he stepped back into the doorway of the main hub and glanced across to where the other were still sitting around the coffee table talking.

He waited until Jack's eyes flickered up to him, which didn't take long at all, the rest of the team oblivious to the exchange between the couple.

Locking eyes with the Captain Ianto let his abilities take over, his eyes shifting completely to silver catching the light from above making them glow slightly.

He saw Jack swallow heavily, not taking his eyes from Ianto.

Ianto smirked at him before backing into the shadow in the direction of the lower levels, not breaking eye contract until there was a wall between them, even when he was too deep in the shadows for Jack to see clearly.

_Jack would get the message,_ Ianto thought turning and heading into the depths of the hub.

Jack stepped through the doorway of Ianto's training room, he knew the younger man was there somewhere. He could feel it, he just couldn't see him.

"Did you mean it?" Jack asked knowing Ianto would hear him wherever he was.

"Mean what?" Ianto asked voice drifting from somewhere further into the room.

Jack made his way into the room over to the living area, he grabbed a bottle of scotch off the cupboard and poured two glasses.

"Your answer, when you said yes?" Jack replied securing the lid on the decanter.

He found himself spun around, warm lips covering his as he was backed up to the bed.

Feeling the bed connect with the back of his knees he fell backwards Ianto dropping perfectly above him straddling his waist.

Lips parted Jack stared up at the young man above him.

"Yes. I want to be your mate. Yes I want to spend as much of the rest of ours lives together as we can stand. Yes, Yes… Yes," Ianto replied the final yes coming out as a growl as he began covering Jack's neck with open mouthed kisses and nips.

"When do you want to do this?" Jack gasped

"As soon as possible," Ianto replied, hands beginning to unbutton Jack's shirt

"Now?" Jack asked

Ianto paused in his task and stared down at Jack "We can do it now? Right now?"

"If you want to," Jack replied shifting himself so he was leaning up on his elbows.

Ianto thought about it for a moment before meeting Jack's eyes.

"I want to; I thought I'd lost you forever. I don't want to waste another minute." Ianto replied meeting Jack in a passionate kiss.

Jack pushed himself into a sitting position making Ianto shift backwards on his lap to allow him to do so.

Breaking the kiss he pushed his hand into his pocket and pulled something out but kept his hand wrapped around it so Ianto couldn't quite see it.

"We'll need my knife out of my boot," Jack said, expecting Ianto to shift so he could reach down and grab it.

Ianto raised a questioning eyebrow at him and with an interesting show of flexibility he twisted backwards to reach Jack's boot where it was still on his foot.

Jack's hands snapped forward to catch Ianto's waist in case he were to fall.

Ianto sat back up, pocket knife in hand, silver eyes dancing in amusement as he glanced down at where Jack's hands were holding him steady.

"I wasn't going to fall,"

"Just making sure." Jack replied with a small shrug

"What do we need the knife for?" Ianto asked holding it out.

Jack took it from him and placed it on the bed beside him.

Holding his other hand between them he opened his hand to reveal what was clutched within to Ianto.

"That's what Arabella and Dexter gave you for Xmas isn't it?" Ianto asked looking down at the small circular object in Jack's hand.

"Yes, this device is what connect Pirask and non-Pirask as mates, It's how we can form the bond. Ari and Dex figured out what was coming before we did." Jack said with a wire grin

"They're good at that," Ianto agreed taking the object from Jack and examining the engraving's around the centre.

While he was distracted Jack used his knife to stab a small hole in his thumb, just enough for it to bleed nicely.

Ianto's nostrils flared slightly and his head snapped up at the smell of fresh blood.

"What?" Ianto asked staring at Jack's bleeding thumb.

"Here," Jack said gently taking Ianto's hand and repeating the process to Ianto's thumb.

"Press your thumb on one end, in the groove there." Jack said gesturing to the device still sitting in Ianto's hand.

Ianto followed Jack's instruction without pause, Jack pressing his thumb to the other side.

Ianto was just about to ask Jack what they needed to do now when Jack's other hand snaked around the back of his neck dragging him into a deep Kiss.

Ianto gasped pulling away from the kiss as he felt an odd tingling sensation in the back of his mind.

He went to pull his hand from the device only to find he couldn't

_Shhh Ianto, relax_

Ianto's eyes flew up to meet Jack's

"I heard you, but… it was in my head," Ianto whispered in awe watching the smile spread it's way across Jack's lips

_It's easy and clear like this at the moment because the device is working as a booster. It will take time and practice before we'll be able to do it this well on our own._

"So what can we do straight away?"

_Feel each other emotionally, maybe send a word or two, since I'm already slightly telepathic and Dexter's given you some training on how to use you abilities. Try it._ Jack urged trailing his free hand down Ianto's cheek

_Can you hear me? _Ianto asked focusing his mind on Jack

Jack broke into a huge grin and pulled Ianto into another kiss.

Suddenly Jack gasped and jerk away from Ianto dropping back on the bed breathing heavily.

Ianto who was still attached to the device and straddling Jack's lap was pulled forward, only just catching himself on his free arm before he smacked into Jack.

A tingling sensation shot up his arm from the device and he looked down to see his thumb break free, it was still attached to Jack though.

Jack gasped and before Ianto's eyes the device seemed to melt onto Jack's hand.

It moved like some form of living liquid before slipping underneath his wrist strap and out of sight.

Ianto sat himself up, eyes snapping to Jack's face but he was breathing peacefully once again, lying there with his eyes closed.

Grabbing at Jack's wrist he quickly undid the buckles and yanked the wrist strap off.

There wrapped comfortably around Jack's wrist, as if it was just another section of his skin was a silver band, the exact same colour as the device had been.

Running his thumb gently across it, it was cold and smooth to touch, but soft and pliant like skin and the same symbols that hand been around it before were displayed in black around the band, making it look like some sort of tattoo.

"What?" Ianto asked staring at it.

"As a Pirask you have the natural abilities to create and keep a mate bond. I don't, so this works as a kind of conduit for me. So I can do anything you can do with the bond, it makes us equal in the relationship."

"Did… Does it hurt?" Ianto asked looking up to see Jack watching him.

"No, it feels, like really bad pins and needles when it formed but now it's there it's comfortable and soothing. It'll only ever hurt me if you're hurt, it'll get hot depending on how much pain you're in so I know and can swoop in as your dashing knight to rescue you." Jack grinned

Ianto smiled back, relaxing a little.

"Will I be able to tell if it's you who needs rescuing?" Ianto asked laying down beside Jack, resting his head on Jack's chest, listening to his heart beat while still staring at his wrist.

"Dex tells me it's like a headache for Pirask when there mate is hurt, if you need to you'll be able to shut it out. We'll get Ari or Dex to teach you, I don't want you passing out with a migraine if I get killed in the field." Jack explained threading his fingers through Ianto's hair, just enjoying being able to told each out and bask in the commitment they'd just made.

"Maybe you should try not to die so much. Save me from worrying about you all the time," Ianto replied pressing a kiss to Jack's chest he turned, sitting up slightly so he could look Jack in the eyes.

"I'll try. I promise," Jack whispered pulling Ianto up into a heated kiss.

Suddenly the rift alarm went off, breaking their moment together.

Jack groaned letting his head drop back onto the pillow.

"A couple of hours… is that to much to ask for?!" Jack bellowed at the ceiling,

Ianto laughing as he climbed off Jack, straightening his suit, eyes returning to normal as he slipped back into the quiet butler and support role.

A role he'd established in the team for his cover, first because of Lisa and now to hide who he really was.

Jack watched sadly as his lover slipped back into his mask, even though he knew it was never for him, it still tore at him a little that Ianto couldn't' be himself around the others.

One day he'd have to fix that.

Ianto turned to look at him mask dropping completely as he smiled at Jack, tossing him his wrist strap.

"Come on, work to do."


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Ianto dashed through the halls of the hubs so that he entered the hub from the cog door as if he was upstairs, while Jack entered from the lower levels.

No point giving the others anything else to gossip about them.

Ianto stepped into the main area of the hub looking impeccably dressed, as always, a file tucked under his arm looking for all the world like he'd been working upstairs and not like he'd been two seconds away from screwing their boss into the mattress.

Gwen, and Owen looked over at him with uncertain expressions from where they stood around Tosh's desk.

Why did he get the feeling he was going to be questioned to death later?

Tosh glanced over in his direction with a raised eyebrow, silently questioning him when Jack was.

"What's the problem?" Jack asked sweeping out of his office coat already on as he straightened the collar.

Tosh's eyes flew in Jack direction before moving back to Ianto in confusion, obviously she's assumed they'd run off for some reunion time together.

"What took you so long?" Owen demanded

Ianto winked at Tosh and she quickly covered a smile getting the message that they'd planned their entrance.

"I was busy, went down to check on the damage on the lower levels since you lot don't even know your way around down their half the time," Jack replied hand resting on the back of Tosh's chair as he read her screen over her shoulder.

"Ah Tosh, there's nothing there, what's with the alarm?" Jack asked

"I don't know. It went off but there's nothing there, maybe it's a glitch, or maybe something went wrong when we reconnected everything or got damaged when the rift was opened." Tosh replied typing away furiously trying to assess the damage.

"Tosh not knowing something about a computer, that's got to be a first," Owen muttered.

Jack rolled his eyes grabbing the back of the younger man's chair and tipping it, so Owen had to either jump off or land on the floor.

Owen caught his balance and spun around to glare at Jack who was making himself comfortable on Owen's now empty chair, about to help Tosh with the rift program.

"Don't you have work to do," Jack said pointedly ignoring the glare from Owen.

Gwen stifled a giggle which was quickly silenced when Jack tossed a look in her direction.

"I'll just go and finish…" Gwen muttered before heading back towards her work station.

Ianto and Jack exchanged a quick warm glance before Ianto made his way to the conference room to finish the cleaning he'd began in there last night.

Hearing soft footfalls Ianto turned to see Gwen in the doorway.

_Here it comes_, Ianto thought leaning the broom against the wall before turning to face her completely.

"What can I do for you Gwen?" Ianto asked with a polite smile.

"Um… I was wondering…" Gwen began looking at the ground between them,

"What about?" Ianto replied

"Jack kissing you," Gwen replied blushing slightly

"Jack's a flirt and a very tactile person, we all got greeted differently on his return. Can you seriously tell me that you've seen Owen and Jack hug before?"

"I guess not. So that's all it was then a greeting from remorse and relief?"

"I suppose so, yes." Ianto replied

_Remorse for losing him, betraying him, him leaving me for days. Relief that he was back, we were both safe and together again.__  
_  
"Good I wouldn't like to see you hurt again. He's not exactly a relationship kind of guy, you deserve a nice young girl you can settle down with," Gwen smiled before leaving the room

_Well that wasn't quite what I expected _Ianto thought going back to his cleaning.

When Ianto finally made it down from cleaning the conference room he could feel a frustrated feeling in the back of his mind but he wasn't sure why, nothing had been bothering him lately.

"Ianto, I'd give anything for a coffee if you're not busy," called Jack's tense voice from his office.

Ianto turned to make his way to the office as soon as his back was turned he couldn't help the smile that broke across his face.

_It wasn't his frustration at all, he could sense Jack's. Their bond was working.__  
_  
As the happiness and excitement spread through him he felt Jack's frustration lift a little.

Jack looked up from where he was sitting at his desk, still wearing his coat, as Ianto opened the door.

"What are you grinning at?" He asked smiling back in amusement

"I could feel you. I was walking from the conference room and in the back of my mind I felt a little frustrated, but I didn't know why. Then I realised it was you. I could sense exactly how you were feeling." Ianto replied walking towards Jack and with a quick look to make sure the others couldn't see them from this angle he pulled the older man into a heated kiss.

"Didn't you believe me?" Jack smiled as Ianto pulled back.

"Yes, but it's one thing to know and another to feel it?" Ianto replied pressing his forehead to Jack's

"Good or Bad?" Jack asked

"Good, very Good," Ianto replied lips meeting Jack's again both sensing the other's feelings as they deepened the kiss.

A throat was cleared from the doorway and the pair jumped apart guiltily, relaxing however when they spotted Tosh standing there grinning at them.

"Just be grateful it was me, otherwise you'd be suffering from Gwen's questions or Owen's teasing." Tosh smiled stepping into the room and handing Jack a file of papers.

"Here's the readouts, see if you recognise any of the reading, I haven't seen anything like it before." Tosh shrugged

"Thanks. Yan, any chance of a coffee?" Jack asked looking hopefully at his lover.

"You haven't told him yet?" Tosh asked in amusement.

"Told me what?" Jack asked

"Oh it's nothing to serious, just a slight casualty when the hub was falling apart," Tosh replied face serious.

"Who? Janet? Not Myfanwy, I haven't seen her since I woke up." Jack asked worried

"No, no Janet's still in her cell and Myfanwy's broody in her nest with our basketball again," Ianto reassured

"Then who?" Jack asked confused

"My coffee machine, she got hit by a falling beam. We've been living off take-out's I'm afraid." Ianto replied solemnly only just managing to keep a smile from slipping across his face as Jack realised he'd been had, and threw screwed up paper at the amused pair.

Tosh, Owen and Ianto walked across the Plass on their way to the coffee shop.

"So come on Tea-boy, how long have you been shagging Jack?" Owen smirked

Ianto rolled his eyes "I'm not shagging Jack,"

_Bonded to, mated with, sleeping with, having a relationship; yes, but not really 'shagging him' not the way Owen thinks.__  
_  
"So what do you call that snog then?" Owen prodded

_Just what I needed to tell me I hadn't lost my lover like I thought.__  
_  
"Jack pushing the boundaries like he normally does, he flirts with me in front of you all the time the next step was bound to be stealing a snog wasn't it. It's just Jack being Jack Owen." Ianto shrugged he was going to kill Jack when he got back to the hub, either they came out to everyone else or he had to keep his hands to himself a little better!

Once the coffee's had been collected they quickly made their way back across the Plass, laughing and joking about the pimple covered teenager behind the counter who'd blushed and stumbled over his words in Tosh's presence.

They were half way there when Ianto froze in his tracks getting a swell of odd emotions from Jack.

Surprise, disbelief, worry, elation, fear, panic.

"Ianto are you ok?" Tosh asked her hand resting on his elbow.

"Tea-boy?" Owen asked stepping in front of Ianto so he could look into his eyes, prepared to put his medical lessons to use if need be.

"Yeah I'm..." Ianto began before he heard words push into his mind.  
_  
__Sorry... Going... Doctor... Wait... Coming... Back...__  
_  
"Ianto?" Tosh said sounding worried.

"What?" Ianto asked blinking in confusion

"You spaced out; you were just staring into space." Owen replied tipping Ianto head back so he could look at his eyes properly.

Ianto pulled his head from Owen's grip and stepped back

"I'm fine. I think I'm just tired can we get back to the hub please." Ianto said walking ahead of the others.

Ianto walked as quickly as he could back to the hub without looking suspicious, something was wrong with Jack.

He could feel that Jack's emotions were still in total turmoil and the fact that he'd tried to contact Ianto, even though they both knew the bond wasn't strong enough, only told Ianto it was important and almost desperate.

They were in the lift and Ianto had to resist the urge to tap this foot and swear at the damn thing for being so slow.

Suddenly he lost all feeling from Jack.

Ianto froze in fear, it wasn't til Tosh's hand on his arm pulling him from the lift that he began to breathe again.

The cog door rolled open and the trio stepped inside, Ianto's eyes instantly scanning the place for any sign of Jack.

"Did you see Jack on your way in?" Gwen asked

"No," Tosh replied

Ianto's eyes flickered between the others _where the hell was Jack__  
_  
"I thought we tidied up in here." Owen muttered before turning to look at a confused Gwen, "What's the matter?"

"He was just here. Something's taken him, Jack's gone." Gwen replied

Ianto was the first to move dashing to Tosh's station and pulling up the CCTV of the hub.

They watched as Jack stopped staring at the hand, looking up with a smile as a sound echoed throughout the room, it seemed to be coming from the invisible lift where it was up on the Plass.

The computer instantly began analysing the sound.

They watched Jack grab a bag and stuff the hand inside before tearing out of the room and huge smile on his face.

The mainframe beeped signalling the completion of its search.

The screen turned red as the result began flashing before them.

Ianto had his answer; he knew what had caused the false reading earlier, he knew where Jack had gone he knew what the mixed feelings and broken messages meant.

It was something he'd worried about, he knew it would have to happen, Jack needed his answers, but he thought he'd have a bit more time.

Jack would be back... but when? How long would he have to wait before he could see his mate again? One Year? Ten? One lifetime?

The screen flashed in front of him teasing him with the one thing that could take Jack from him.

"THE DOCTOR"

Ianto did the one thing he could do, as the other's panicked he slipped into the background, unnoticed.

He walked towards the lower levels of the hub.

He needed to train, If Jack wasn't going to be here to help him he'd have to learn it all on his own,

He still didn't want the others to know.

They couldn't know.

Never.

Stepping inside he closed the door behind him and leaned back on it staring at his training room before him.

Head falling back to thump against the door.

"Fuck."


	25. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Jack leant against the railing watching the last of the human race board a shuttle, at the end of the universe.

They were waiting while the doctor charged up some gadget but his mind wasn't on the task, or on the amazing sight before him, it was back in Cardiff.

** Standing in the lift he shifted his weight anxiously from foot to foot waiting for the lift to reach the top level, since the tourist office was his fastest way to the Plass, as the  
TARDIS was parked on his invisible lift.**

** He didn't have time to say goodbye, he didn't even know how long they'd be and he couldn't miss the Doctor. Not this time. Not now.**

** If he was going to put everything he had into his relationship with Ianto, like he wanted to, he needed his answers. He needed to be free of that burden.**

** He couldn't leave without saying goodbye, but he couldn't wait either. **

** Closing his eyes he focused on Ianto putting all of his effort into sending a message through their new bond, praying it'd be strong enough.**

_** I'm Sorry. I'm going with the Doctor. I Have to. Wait for me, I'm coming home. I'll be back for you!**_

** With a sigh of relief he felt Ianto receive the message and took off out of the lift before the door had even finished opening.**

"Jack are you ok?"

Jack jumped slightly at Martha's gentle voice beside him

"Sure, why?" Jack asked turning to face her

"You seem awfully quiet; it's like your somewhere else. I know I haven't known you very long but it seems a bit of an odd thing for you." Martha replied leaning on the rail next to him

Jack chuckled, he liked Martha and she seemed to be a good Companion for the Doctor but he wasn't sure her crush on the Time Lord was going to do her any good. It never did any of them any good in the end.

"I was just thinking about home. I left in a hurry didn't have a chance to say goodbye properly, just kind of left while no one was looking." Jack sighed

"Did you leave a note?" Martha asked, trying not to think about the fact that she had done the exact same thing to her family when she'd first left with the Doctor.

"I did but I don't know if he got it." Jack replied with a shrug

"Did you leave it where he was going to find it or in a text message or something?" Martha asked

"Message." Jack replied with a small smirk

"But he hasn't replied?"

"No I didn't get a reply only… he was confused and worried… oh god." Jack whispered the last part to himself, he'd felt Ianto's emotional reaction but in his rush he hadn't thought much of it at the time.

Ianto hadn't understood the message, whether that was because it didn't get through properly or what Jack wasn't sure.

Not bothering to explain to Martha Jack took off down the hallway, he needed to get to the TARDIS, he could hear the clop of Martha's boots running after him but he paid no attention just kept running.

He slipped past the Doctor and the Professor without being seen and into the TARDIS Martha right behind him.

"What is it?" Martha asked then froze as Jack began to tinker with the controls on the TARDIS. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm sending a message home. But to do that I need the right frequency, the right co-ordinates and the right time code. Plus a little bit of a power boost. I can get the first three from the TARDIS, she'll be able to work it out for me. Then I just need a little bit of power from her so I can boost the message." Jack said working at the consol while punching data into his wriststrap as he got what he needed.

"Will the Doctor be happy about this?" Martha asked watching what he was doing with interest.

"Probably not, but I'm not going to tell him," Jack grinned

"My lips are sealed. I'll go make sure he doesn't come in," Martha said squeezing Jack's arm gently before heading out of the TARDIS.

-----------------------------------------

The Hub hummed quietly in the night, it had been one month since the Captain had been within these walls, but things still chugged along quietly.

Gwen lay at home wrapped in Rhys arms as they both began to drift off the sleep for the night.

Toshiko sat by her fireplace, hair wrapped in a towel from her recent shower as she curled up on the sofa with her book.

Owen moved to the music of the club, arm curled around the waist of a pretty redhead, one whose name he wouldn't even remember in the morning as he snuck out of her apartment.

Deep in the depths of the hubs where only a few people knew existed; you could hear the sounds of fighting and laser's buzzing.

"Damn it Ianto! She's not going to break for god's sake, hit her!" Dexter called, watching his mate and protégée sparring in the middle of the training room.

The training room Jack had created was amazing and once Dexter and Arabella had gotten over the shock of what Ianto had told them of Abaddon and Jack's disappearance, they couldn't help admire all the work he'd done.

For the past month Ianto trained by himself during the week when he wasn't busy at work. Then on the weekend, normally Sunday night, Arabella and Dexter would come down and they'd train together.

Dexter teaching him martial arts and Arabella teaching him more psychic work.

Currently Dexter was standing to the side while Arabella and Ianto spared, he would throw out instructions and pointers to the two as they went and to make it more interesting he had a couple of droids hovering nearby ready to fire at them on his command.

"I'm bloody trying!" Ianto growled back blocking as series of attacks as Arabella went on the offensive.

A shrill beeping filled the air and Ianto paused as he recognised the sound… unfortunately Arabella was mid bunch and he didn't block.

The blow connected with his jaw sending him back onto his ass and Arabella let out a surprised squeak before dropping to her knees next to him to see if he was ok.

Dexter rubbed his hand over his face in frustration before picking up Ianto's still beeping PDA and walking over to the pair.

"What is it?" Arabella asked as Ianto took the PDA from Dexter, his other hand rubbing his throbbing jaw.

"Ummm, it's a message but…"

"Well read it." Dexter sighed

"It's video," Ianto said in confusion as he typed in his password to access the video file.

Suddenly the tiny screen was filled with an image of none other, than Captain Jack Harkness.

_"Hopefully this is working right. I've sent this message to reach you a few hours after I left, thinking the team would have gone home and you can see it in private. Hopefully it reaches you when it's supposed to." _ Jack explained

"Sure it's only a month late, but at least he tried." Arabella whispered

"Do you want us to leave?" Dexter asked

"No you can stay," Ianto replied, eyes not leaving the screen.

Dexter moved to stand behind Ianto and Arabella shuffled so she was snuggled into his side, they all watched the screen as Jack continued.

_"As much as I want to I can't talk for long, the Doctor will roast my ass if he catches me using the TARDIS for this. But I realised that the message I tried to send you through our bond might not have made it through properly and I couldn't' leave it like that."_ A noise distracted Jack briefly for a moment but then return his focus to the message.

_"I'm sorry I left like I did, but he was here and I couldn't miss him again. But Ianto above all else, I need you to know, I'm coming back to you! I'll be back as soon as I can, as close to the time I left as the doctor can get me… hey I might be right there beside you listening to my own message as we speak. But if I not, explain to Ari and Dex for me and look after the team while I'm gone. I don't expect you to tell the team you've heard from me but it's entirely up to you."_ Jack sighed now as if he didn't want to go but knew that he really had to.

_"I love you Yan. Please wait for me, I'll be back, hopefully before you know it. Take Care."_ Jack finished giving once last smile, the one he saved for those he loved and the message finished.

The three friends stayed where they were not saying anything as Ianto restarted the message. Just enjoying each other's company and feeling safe in the knowledge that the missing part in their odd little family group would return to them.

**FIN**

The Sequel "Year of Blood" Can be found by going to my Profile / Authors page – Enjoy.


End file.
